I'll Protect U
by Rachael137
Summary: -Chapter 8 is up- Apa yang ingin kau lakukan untuknya ? Ya, aku akan memilih untuk melindunginya ( I'll Protect U ). Karena itulah tujuanku sekarang. [ YAOI, KyuMin, Crime and Romance ] -It is a Last Chapter-
1. Chapter 1

**Cast ****: Super Junior member****, DO Kyungsoo ( EXO****),**

** And the other cast.**

**Pairing**** : KyuMin **

**Rate : T - **** M : T for naration and M for blood scene  
**

** Genre : ****Action, Angst and Romance**

**Warning : YAOI (always), Typo (please forgive me)**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin ****is Real **

** Mereka milik pribadi**** m****asing-masing, Dhee hanya numpank pinjem nama **

** mereka he..he..**

**Sumarry : Apa yang ingin kau lakukan untuknya ? Ya, aku akan memilih untuk melindunginya ( I'll Protect U ). Karena itulah tujuanku sekarang.**

**Enjoy for read my story. This is special for all readers ****in**** Rachel137. **

**Please, Do****n't**** copy and ****Don't ****paste.**

**I'LL Protect U**

Bangunan dengan arsitektur modern minimalis berdiri ditengah sebuah perumahan elit didaerah pusat kehidupan Korea Selatan. Bangunan dengan dinding berwarna abu-abu, pagar hitam dan tembok setinggi 2 meter mengitarinya. Taman kecil yang ditumbuhi beberapa bunga lili, anggrek dan mawar serta sebuah kolam bundar dengan pancuran kecil menambah asri pekarangan bangunan. Mungkin dari luar bangunan ini sangat mencerminkan rumah idaman yang asri dan nyaman. Seorang pria berumur sekitar 40 tahunan tengah duduk disebuah bangku kayu yang berada ditengah taman. Wajahnya tidak terlihat tua untuk pria seumurannya. Kulit putih mulus tanpa satu noda ataupun kerutan yang tercipta. Tubuh dengan postur tinggi ramping, memiliki tatapan mata tajam dan ekspresi tegas. Pria ini bernama Heechul. Ia adalah pemilik sebuah badan Intelejen setaraf dengan kepolisian Korea hanya saja bersifat Independen.

"Kau akan pulang ke Korea, Boy?" Heechul bertanya dengan nada penuh harapan dan menempelkan erat ponsel kearah telinganya. Sebuah untaian senyuman terlukis diwajah cantiknya.

"Ya, Appa. Aku akan pulang ke Korea besok."

"Maafkan Appa tidak bisa menjemputmu. Appa ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Nanti adikmu yang akan menjemputmu di Bandara." Nada penyesalan tergambar dari wajah dan suara Heechul.

"Baiklah, Appa. Aku tahu kau pasti sangat sibuk. Sampai ketemu di Korea. I Love you."

"I love u too, my Boy." Heechul menutup ponselnya dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Heechul kini tengah duduk disebuah sofa panjang berwarna soft brown memandangi seorang pemuda berumur 20 tahun yang tengah asyik menatap laptop putihnya. Heechul mengelus rambut hitam pemuda itu dengan perlahan. Sementara sang pemuda membalas dengan melirik sekilas kemudian tersenyum. Ya, senyum yang sangat manis dan hangat seperti senyum Heechul.

"Appa, Kau kenapa?" Tanya sang pemuda kepada Heechul.

"Hyung-mu akan kembali ke Korea besok. Kau senang?"

"Benarkah, Appa? Tentu saja aku sangat senang sekali. Aku tidak lagi sendirian disini. Aku bosan karena Appa selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan meninggalkan aku sendirian." Pemuda tersebut yang awalnya sangat antusias kini mendengus kesal sementara Heechul tertawa melihat anak lelakinya yang tengah memprotesnya. Ya, pemuda yang tengah duduk didepannya adalah anak kedua Heechul. Kyungsoo namanya. Sekilas ia seperti anak berusia 13 tahun, wajahnya terlampau imut dengan warna seputih susu, mata besar dan bibir tebalnya.

"Maafkan Appa, Kyungnie karena Appa selalu sibuk." Heechul mengacak-acak rambut anaknya dengan lembut. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mempoutkan bibir tebalnya. Suatu kebiasaan favoritnya saat Kyungsoo sedang merasa kesal.

"Aku tahu pasti Appa tidak bisa menjemput Hyung dibandara kan? Baiklah, aku akan senang hati menjemput Hyung dan mengatakan betapa jahatnya Appa karena selalu membuatku kesepian."

"Kau benar, Kyungie. Appa memang bukan Appa yang baik tapi Appa sangat mencintai kalian berdua." Heechul memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengecup pucuk rambutnya.

"Besok kau akan dijemput oleh anak buah Appa. Hati-hati dan kau harus mematuhi apa yang akan dikatakan mereka. Jangan nakal, Kyungnie!"

"Appa, Aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi." Kyungsoo kembali memprotes dengan menatap tajam Heechul.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan dirimu, my little boy. Aku tahu kau sudah berumur 20 tahun tapi bagiku kau tetap putra kecilku."

"Appa, kenapa meperlakukan aku berbeda dengan hyung? Ia diijinkan untuk tinggal di Jerman selama 4 tahun. Sedangkan aku hanya boleh belajar di Korea." Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya disofa sambil menatap kearah langit-langit.

"Hyungmu itu sedang belajar, Kyungnie. Bukan sedang bermain lagipula apa kau tega meninggalkan Appa sendirian di Korea? Eommamu sudah meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu. Kalau kalian berdua belajar diluar Korea. Appa akan sangat kesepian."

Kyungsoo tak lagi melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Ia melihat wajah Heechul tengah tertunduk sedih. Ya, ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kau cintai. Tentu sangat menyakitkan bukan?

**Flashback ( 4 tahun yang lalu)**

Heechul dan beberapa tim lainnya tengah bekerja menyelidiki sebuah kasus penyelundupan heroin dari seorang geng mafia. Setelah melalui usaha yang sangat melelahkan. Akhirnya Heechul dapat menemukan markas sang mafia. Baku tembak dan perkelahian tentu saja mewarnai kejadian sore itu disebuah dermaga kecil.

Badan intelejen yang tengah dipimpinnya adalah pencetak sharpshooter dan sniper terhandal. Jadi tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk meringus semua anggota mafia. Mereka semua dapat ditaklukkan hanya dalam kurun waktu 1 ½ jam. Semua berjalan dengan lancar mungkin itu yang dipikirkan oleh Heechul. Namun kenyataan berbalik berputar ketika pada detik berikutnya malapetaka terjadi. Heechul mendapat kabar bahwa Sang istri ditemukan tewas tertembak dirumahnya

Heechul segera memacu mobil **Ferrari F12 Berlinetta** dengan kecepatan penuh menuju sebuah rumah sakit. Sesampainya, Ia berlari menuju sebuah ruangan yang berada dilantai dasar. Ia melihat kedua anak lelakinya yang saling berpelukan sambil menangis menatap satu sosok yang tengah terbaring ditutupi oleh selimut putih. Seakan jiwanya telah hilang dari raganya. Entah melayang pergi kemana? Tubuhnya terasa mati dan seluruh sistem syarafnya seakan berhenti.

"Appa, eomma meninggal. Maafkan aku!" Putra pertama Heechul berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Suaranya terasa sangat dingin penuh kecewa.

"Ia tewas tertembak oleh salah satu suruhan dari anggota mafia yang sedang Appa tangani. Ia datang kerumah dan menembak eomma dengan brutal. Aku ingin menyelamatkan eomma tapi ia menyuruhku untuk bersembunyi dan melindungi Kyungsoo. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika proyektil itu tertembus dan darah mengalir dari tubuh Eomma. Aku hanya bisa bersembunyi didalam lemari pakaian Eomma ketika melihatnya bernafas untuk yang terakhir kali. Maafkan aku, Appa? Aku tidak berguna." Heechul menatap penuh kesakitan saat melihat putra pertamanya tengah duduk bersimpuh dilantai.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Boy?"

"Tidak Appa ini salahku. Kau harus menghukumku!"

"Buat eommamu dan aku bangga, Boy. Belajarlah di Jerman dan kembalilah menjadi sosok lelaki yang lebih kuat. Kau harus menjadi penerusku nanti. Aku akan menjaga Kyungsoo disini." Heechul memeluk erat putranya sambil mengelus perlahan surai pirang berwarna keemasan.

**Flashback end**

.

.

.

.

**Dduar... Dduar... Dduar...**

Proyektil yang melesat menembus tepat sasaran dan merobek objek yang berdiri dengan jarak sekitar 15meter. Gema yang ditimbukan sangat kencang terdengar. Ketiga pemuda bertubuh tinggi, berbadan tegap berdiri diposisi mereka masing-masing dengan menghadap sebuah sasaran papan bulat putih serta sebuah **Berreta 92F** yang terangkat ditangan kanannya. Headphone yang terpasang ditelinga memastikan indra pendengaran mereka tidak terganggu dengan bunyi yang menggema dan kacamata berwarna putih. Kemeja putih yang mereka kenakan mulai basah oleh keringat yang menjalar dari pori-pori mencetak jelas lekukan abs serta dada bidang ketiga pria itu.

Siwon, Donghae dan Kyuhyun adalah 3 orang sharpshooter andalan dari Heechul. Line 1, Siwon pemuda berusia 25 tahun. Pemilik tubuh atletis dan otot yang sempurna. Kemampuan beladirinya sangat hebat. Line 2, Donghae. Usianya sama dengan Siwon. Ia memiliki wajah tampan, senyum hangat dan tatapan menenangkan. Namun, saat **Berreta** tengah ia genggam sosoknya akan berubah menjadi dingin dan menakutkan. Line 3, Kyuhyun sang magnae dengan usia 23 tahun. Ia sangat terkesan serius dan tertutup. Wajah pucat, tatapan tajam serta senyum tipis menjadi andalannya.

Sudah berjam-jam mereka bertiga melakukan latihan menembak disebuah ruangan indoor. Mereka tidak berminat untuk menghentikan kagiatan mereka walaupun papan objek telah berlubang dimana-mana tertembus proyektil panas yang termuntahkan. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikan dari belakang. Ya, Heechul tengah duduk disebuah bangku panjang sambil memperhatikan ketiga anak buahnya yang sedang berlatih. Heechul berjalan mendekat kesebuah posisi kosong diantara ketiganya. Tanpa mengenakan Headphone atau kaca mata. Heechul mengarahkan handgun-nya **Walther P99** kearah papan objek yang masih kosong tanpa lubang. Heechul memejamkan matanya dan menarik pelatuk dari handgunnya. **Dduar...**

Proyektil yang terlepas menembus tepat dilingkaran papan objek. Heechul membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa ketiga anak buahnya telah menghentikan latihan mereka.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan kalian bertiga!" Perintah Heechul dengan nada tegas. Heechul menaruh handgunnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan latihan. Siwon, Donghae dan Kyuhyun melepas atribut latihan mereka dan berjalan mengikuti langkah Heechul.

Heechul berhenti disebuah lemari buku yang terletak disamping pintu ruang latihan. Heechul menarik beberapa buku tebal dan merubah susunannya. Beberapa detik kemudian lemari buku itu bergerak turun kebawah dan terlihat sebuah tangga kayu. Heechul melangkah maju menuruni tiap anak tangga. Begitu juga dengan Siwon, Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Ketika mereka semua sudah melangkah turun, lemari kayu itu tertutup kembali secara otomatis. Heechul berhenti disebuah pintu besi memainkan beberapa kode dipintu dan membiarkan sebuah sinar merah tertangkap bola matanya. Pintu besi itu terbuka. Mereka melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan besar. Disana terlihat sebuah meja panjang dikelilingi bangku-bangku yang terletak ditengah ruangan.

Sudah ada yang menempati kedua bangku diurutan ujung. Dua orang pemuda bernama Ryeowook (pemuda 24 tahun yang merangkap sebagai asisten pribadi Heechul. Ia tengah menatap lekat laptop didepannya. Tangannya sibuk berkutat diatas keyboard) dan satu lagi bernama Shindong (pemuda 26 tahun yang bertugas sebagai "gun maker". Ia terlihat memegang sebuah koper putih berukuran besar).

"Duduklah, kalian bertiga!" ketiga pria itu duduk sambil memperhatikan Heechul yang mulai menghidupkan sebuah LCD menghadap kearah layar putih.

"Aku ada tugas untuk kalian bertiga. Lihatlah! Kalian pasti tahu siapa dia?" Heechul menunjuk sebuah gambar pria berumur 50 tahun yang tengah memakai kemeja hitam dan celana panjang hitam yang sedang berpidato.

"Tuan Dong Shok. Gubernur provinsi Incheon?" Siwon menatap Heechul dan dibalas anggukan.

"Ada sebuah transaksi gelap yang tercium badan keuangan. Mereka meminta bantuan kita untuk menangkap basah orang ini. Coba kau jelaskan Ryeowook-ssi!" Heechul duduk disebuah bangku dengan sandaran yang agak tinggi.

"Tuan Dong Shok dari partai koalisi. Ia menjabat Gubernur Incheon baru 2 tahun dan badan keuangan telah mendapat laporan bahwa anggaran pengeluaran provinsi Incheon meningkat. Tapi tidak diimbangi dengan perkembangan Infrastruktur atapun kesejahteraan penduduk Incheon. Aku sudah meneliti data kekayaan Tuan Dong Shok dan mendapati kekayaannya meningkat 250%." Ryeowook berdiri dengan memainkan pointer ditangannya. Beberapa gambar dan data berupa tabel-tabel bergantian muncul.

"Tuan Dong Shok mengetahui bahwa badan keuangan telah mengincarnya diam-diam. Untuk itu sekarang ia jarang tampil dimuka umum. Ia selalu dikelilingi oleh pengawalan ketat dan tidak membiarkan pihak kepolisian Seoul untuk memeriksanya. Ikuti seluruh kegiatan Tuan Dong Shok tanpa ada cela sedikitpun dan segera laporkan jika kalian mendapat laporan yang mencurigakan. Bagikan segera Shindong-ssi!" Shindong segera berdiri setelah mendapat perintah dari Heechul. Shindong membuka koper putihnya dan membagikan sebuah gadget kepada Siwon, Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Ini bukan gadget seperti biasa. Ada sistem navigasi jarak jauh yang dapat membantu kalian menemukan keberadaan Tuan Dong Shok. Aku sudah memprogram dengan baik sehingga jaringan didalamnya sudah mencapai kesempurnaan dan keakuratan 98%. Gadget ini juga dapat menyadap seluruh jalur telekomunikasi dalam jarak sejauh 2 km. Serta dapat mengacaukan seluruh sistem komunikasi yang berjalan dalam jarak itu."

"Lalu ini apa? Seperti botol parfum." Donghae mengambil sebuah botol kecil setelah Shindong mengeluarkannya dari koper putihnya.

"Itu adalah cairan obat tidur, bekerja dalam waktu 1 jam. Seperti yang kalian tahu sistem kerja badan intelejen kita sekarang adalah mempersingkat jumlah korban yang tidak benar-benar terkait. Kalian bisa menggunakan cairan ini untuk anak buah Tuan Dong Shok jika sedang terdesak. Kalian cukup menaruh dipojok ruangan dan menekan spray-nya sekali. Cairan ini akan terbawa sendiri sejauh 50 meter dan langsung membuat mereka tertidur. Cairan ini digunakan sekali semprot pada ruangan yang sama. Karena jika kalian melakukan berulang kali maka korban bisa keracunan. Kalian punya waktu satu jam untuk bergerak. Untuk kalian aku siapkan masker. Masker ini dapat menetralisir udara yang terkontaminasi cairan. Jadi kalian tidak akan terkena efeknya." Shindong kini membagikan sebuah masker berwarna hitam.

"Baiklah, kalian mulai bekerja besok! Kalian akan bergabung dengan Yesung-ssi dan Kangin-ssi. Sekarang kalian boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini." Setelah mendapat perintah dari Heechul. Mereka bergegas beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Kyuhyun-ssi dan Siwon-ssi. Bisa kalian tunggu sebentar?" Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu kembali masuk dan mendekat kearah Heechul.

"Iya, Tuan Heechul. " Ucap Kyuhyun dan Siwon

"Aku hanya ingin kalian menemani Kyungsoo. Jam 3 sore ini Ia akan menjemput Hyung-nya di Bandara. Aku hanya ingin kalian mengawalnya dan memastikan bahwa mereka berdua pulang dengan selamat. Aku hanya takut ada orang yang menyerang mereka berdua."

"Baik Tuan. Kami akan melakukan tugas ini dengan baik. " Kyuhyun dan Siwon menjawab bersamaan. Setelah membungkuk hormat kepada Heechul. Mereka beriringan keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon berjalan kesebuah mobil berwarna putih **Maybach Landaulet**. Siwon yang berada dibalik kemudi mengendarai dengan handal menelusuri jalanan padat pusat Korea sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk disampingnya. Ia terlihat serius membaca laporan-laporan pada notebook yang ia bawa. Mereka sampai disebuah perumahan elit dan berjalan keluar untuk menjemput seorang pemuda yang ternyata sudah terlebih menunggu di teras rumahnya.

"Tuan Kyungsoo, silakan masuk! " Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil ketika Kyungsoo sudah berlari antusias menghampirinya.

"Benarkah, Appa sedang sibuk hari ini Kyuhyun Hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan perlahan begitu sudah masuk kedalam mobil. Selain bertugas untuk misi-misi berbahaya baik Kyuhyun ataupun Siwon sering kali mendapat tugas untuk mengawal anak kedua Heechul. Untuk itu Kyungsoo yang sangat akrab tak segan untuk memanggil mereka berdua dengan sebutan "Hyung".

"Ya... Tuan Heechul sedang ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan secepatnya." Kyuhyun menjawab dan dibalas anggukan singkat Kyungsoo. Setelah itu Siwon segera melaju mobil itu menuju Bandara.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon berjalan dibelakang Kyungsoo sambil mengawasi keadaan sekitar ketika sudah berada diBandara. Kyungsoo sudah tak merasa risih lagi dengan segala pengawalan. Ya, terlahir dari keluarga pendiri sebuah badan Intelejen membuatnya selalu berada dalam kawalan beberapa orang suruhan sang Appa. Kyungsoo berjalan santai menuju terminal kedatangan dan terlihat antusias menunggu kedatangan sang Hyung. Setelah hampir 20 menit, Kyungsoo tersenyum senang ketika melihat seorang pria dengan tinggi sekitar 175 cm dengan mengenakan t-shirt biru yang dibungkus jaket hitam serta celana dan sneaker dengan warna sama. Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas karena pria itu menggenakan topi, kaca mata dan masker. Warna rambut pirangnya sedikit terlihat.

"Sungmin Hyung." Teriak Kyungsoo dengan suara keras. Pria itu yang menyadari namanya dipanggil segera melambaikan tangan dan berjalan kearah Kyungsoo.

Mereka saling berpelukan dengan erat berusaha melepas kerinduan yang sudah lama dirasakan oleh keduanya.

"Itu, Hyungnya ya?" Bisik Kyuhyun kepada Siwon. Siwon hanya menggerakan kedua bahunya keatas, tanda bingung. Mereka berdua memang baru 2 tahun bekerja dengan Heechul. Kehidupan pribadi sang Bos memang sangat tertutup rapat sehingga para anak buahnya pun tak mengetahui secara detail kehidupan Heechul. Terutama tentang anak pertama Heechul.

"Mereka siapa?" Tanya Sungmin kepada Kyungsoo setelah melepas pelukannya. Sungmin sedikit terheran walau ekspresinya tak terlihat jelas karena wajahnya yang tertutup kaca mata dan masker hitam. Sungmin menatap kedua pria yang berbadan lebih tinggi darinya dengan wajah datar.

"Mereka anak buah Appa. Mereka ditugaskan untuk menemaniku menjemput Hyung. Mereka berpakaian seperti itu agar tak ada yang mengetahui kalau mereka adalah anggota dari organisasi yang Appa pimpin." Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan berbisik ditelinga Sungmin. Ya, Kyuhyun dan Siwon memang tengah memakai pakaian casual mereka. Kyuhyun dengan kemeja coklat, celana jeans biru senada dengan sneaker yang ia pakai. Sedangkan Siwon memakai kaos berkerah berwarna putih dan celana coklat selutut.

" Sungmin Imnida." Sungmin membungkuk sekilas

" Siwon Imnida."

" Kyuhyun Imnida."

Sungmin terperanjat dan refleks memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya karena merasakan aura dingin yang tiba-tiba terasa disekitar tengkuknya. Suasana bandara agak janggal seakan Sungmin merasa ada yang sedang mengawasi mereka berempat. Sungmin juga merasa bahwa Siwon dan Kyuhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya karena mereka bertiga tengah saling menatap dengan tatapan –kita sedang ada bahaya- . Seakan memberi kode, Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Sungmin dan Kyungsoo berjalan terlebih dahulu. Sungmin merapatkan tubuh Kyungsoo agar berada disampingnya sementara Kyuhyun dan Siwon berjalan dibelakang dengan mata yang terus mengawati keadaaan sekitar.

Sampainya diparkiran Bandara. Sungmin memasukan kopernya kedalam sedan mewah berwarna putih dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu Sungmin berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang belum masuk kedalam mobil.

"Aku merasa dua mobil yang berada 10 meter dari kita sedikit mencurigakan. Jangan lengah selama perjalanan dan jangan biarkan mereka mengikuti kita! Pastikan kalian siap saat mereka akan menyerang nanti." Ucapan Sungmin yang terdengar pelan. Namun, sanggup membuat kedua pria berbadan tinggi itu terkejut dan bingung. Ya, Kyuhyun dan Siwon tengah memandang horor Sungmin.

"Kami memang merasa suasana agak sedikit aneh di Bandara. Tapi bagaimana kau tahu Tuan Muda kalau mobil itu akan mengikuti dan menyerang kita?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin dengan tatapan khawatir. Mereka hanya berjarak beberapa langkah saja.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera pergi dari bandara ini! Kadang sebuah insting itu menjadi sebuah alarm peringatan Kyuhyun-ssi. Jika mereka benar-benar menyerang kita, lindungi Kyungsoo dengan baik!" Sungmin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun perlahan.

"Kami akan melindungi Tuan Kyungsoo dan Tuan Sungmin." Ucap Siwon ketika Sungmin berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Siwon segera menutup pintu mobil ketika kedua tuan mudanya sudah berada didalam mobil.

Mobil putih itu tengah meninggalkan bandara dan kembali masuk kedalam kerumunan mobil-mobil yang telah memadati jalanan pusat kota. Sungmin berulang kali terlihat sedikit cemas dengan terus menatap kearah kaca mobil.

Siwon menekan tombol didashbord mobil. Sedan mewah berwarna putih yang mereka naiki tidak hanya sebuah sedan mewah yang mendapat predikat sebagai 10 mobil termahal. Ada yang berbeda, semua interior sudah dimodifikasi untuk menjadi sedan dengan tingkat keamanan tertinggi. Kaca mobil yang terlihat dari luar dengan tingkat pekat 100% tapi dari dalam sangat terlihat jelas keadaan diluar. Body mobil dengan ketebalan 10 cm dan sangat kuat untuk menghalau proyektil yang termuntahkan bahkan dari selongsong seruncing apapun atau dari senapan paling canggih. Alat navigasi yang tidak hanya bisa menunjukan sebuah jalan tapi bisa mendeteksi adanya kegiatan yang mecurigakan dari mobil lain dengan jarak 50m. Serta sebuah alat pemberi sinyal yang terhubung langsung dengan badan intelejen Heechul dan kepolisian.

"Jangan kau tekan tombol itu Siwon-ssi! Mereka mengendarai **Aston Marin DBS**. Ada sebuah sistem yang sama dengan yang mobil ini gunakan. Mereka akan mengetahui kalau kau tengah mengirim sinyal bahaya kepada Appa. Kita ambil arah yang sedikit menjauh!" Siwon menarik tangannya dan berkonsentrasi pada jalanan didepannya sambil sesekali melirik Sungmin dari kaca mobil.

"Benar-benar hebat bahkan Ia mengetahui semua hal. Aku mengagumimu Sungmin-ssi. Aku penasaran dengan wajahmu." Siwon menyunggingkan bibirnya dan berbicara dalam hati. Sungmin memang tak membuka kaca mata dan masker hitamnya sedari tadi. Jadi memang Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat wajah langsung sang Tuan Muda.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" Kyungsoo melirik sekilas kearah Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Mengambil Headphone yang ada diranselnya dan memasangkan ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"Tidak... Lebih baik kau beristirahat saja, perjalanan masih jauhkan? Nanti Hyung bangunkan kalau sudah sampai!" Sungmin mengelus rambut adiknya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil dengan memejamkan mata.

Firasat Sungmin memang benar. 2 mobil berwarna silver yang berada di Bandara tadi memang terus mengikuti laju mobil yang tengah mereka tumpangi. Kyuhyun mengambil 2 buah **Berreta 92F** yang tersimpan dibawah jok mobil sambil terus mengawasi layar navigasi yang terus menampilkan dua titik merah dibelakang mobil mereka. Siwon menuruti perintah Sungmin untuk membuat mobil yang mereka tumpangi tidak langsung menuju kediaman Heechul.

"Kurasa mereka menyadari kalau kita menyesatkan perjalanan." Siwon menengok kearah belakang. Kearah Sungmin.

"Mobil satunya sudah ada didepan kita. Kurasa mereka akan menghentikan mobil kita diujung jalan sana. Apakah langkah kita benar dengan tidak memberi informasi kepada Tuan Heechul kalau ada bahaya?" Belum sempat Kyuhyun selesai berbicara. Siwon mengerem mobilnya mendadak. Mobil silver itu sudah menghalang laju sedan yang mereka kendarai. Beberapa pria bertubuh besar berpakaian serba hitam keluar dari dua mobil.

"Mereka hanya 8 orang Kyuhyun-ssi. Kita bisa menghadapi mereka sendiri tidak perlu membuat Appa panik. Sebaiknya kita bertiga cepat keluar! Mereka ingin bersenang-senang rupanya. Siwon segera kunci mobil ! Ketika kita semua sudah keluar. Biarkan Kyungsoo dimobil, Ia sedang tertidur. Aku tak ingin membuatnya ketakutan."

"Biar kami saja yang melawan mereka, Tuan Muda Sungmin."

"Tenanglah, Kyuhyun-ssi." Sungmin menghentakan sepatunya dan membuat alas sepatu itu terbuka. Sebuah **Herstall FN57** dengan ukuran ramping terletak didalamnya. Sungmin mengambilnya dan menyembunyikan dibalik jaket yang Ia pakai. Keterkejutan Kyuhyun dan Siwon semakin bertambah melihat sikap Tuan Mudanya.

Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin keluar dari mobil mereka dengan ekspresi yang dibuat tidak panik bahkan terkesan biasa saja. Siwon segera menekan tombol kecil dengan diameter 1cm dipegangan pintu mobil untuk membuat pintu mobil tidak bisa dibuka dari luar. 8 orang pria tengah mengelilingi mereka bertiga.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Kalian menghalangi jalan kami." Tanya Siwon dibuat sewajar mungkin.

"Kami tahu siapa kalian." Salah satu pria bertubuh besar itu berteriak. Dalam hitungan detik berikutnya orang-orang itu menyerang Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

**BUAGH... BUAGH... BUAGH...**

Kedelapan pria bertubuh kekar itu menyerang Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka bertiga terus mencoba melawan dengan sekuat tenaga. Pelipis Kyuhyun sedikit robek karena mendapat pukulan dari beberapa pria itu. Ia tengah jatuh tersungkur ketika salah satunya memukul tepat diperutnya. Siwon berusaha membantu Kyuhyun dengan menyerang pria yang memukul Kyuhyun. Pukulan telak yang diberikan Siwon membuat 3 orang dari pria-pria bertubuh besar itu tak sadarkan diri. Jalanan aspal yang berwarna hitam perlahan tercetak oleh warna merah darah dari sudut-sudut luka yang ada pada mereka.

**BUAGH...**

Siwon tak sadarkan diri ketika salah seorang diantara orang-orang itu memukul punggungnya dengan sebuah balok kayu. Tubuh Siwon sudah terbaring diaspal. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu mencoba untuk kembali berdiri. Kyuhyun kembali menyerang dengan memukul mereka. Namun naas ketika salah satu diantaranya berhasil menahan tubuhnya dengan menaruh tangan kekarnya dileher Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyuhyun terperangkap sekarang.

Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Tuan Mudanya tengah berusaha keras melawan 4 orang yang terus saja bergantian memukulnya. Kyuhyun dapat melihat jelas bagaimana wajah putih mulus itu menjadi sedikit lebam dan mengeluarkan darah diujung bibirnya yang berwarna pink.

Kyuhyun menahan nafas ketika tubuh Sungmin tersungkur diaspal seperti Siwon. Sungmin masih sadar dan detik berikutnya salah satu diantara 4 orang itu mengarahkan handgun kearah pelipis Sungmin.

Semua organ ditubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Ya, ia harus menyelamatkan pria itu. Ya, Sungmin adalah anak dari Bosnya dan tugasnya adalah untuk melindunginya. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan hal buruk terjadi. Kyuhyun terus meronta melepaskan cengkaraman. Namun...

**DUAARRR...**

**End of chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note :**

***** Untuk Chapter ini maaf yach? Kyumin momennya belum ada he..he... khan baru chapter awal ( ngeles aja kaya ban bajaj ) **

***** Untuk yang pernah baca n komen di "Love Wings" dan "Archadia chapter 1". Dhee ngucapin makasih dan maaf itu harus Dhee skip. Jujur, Dhee merasa kurang percaya diri untuk mempublishnya. **

***** Mungkin ini sedikit berbeda dengan gaya bercerita Zen. Tapi tentunya Dhee bikin ini khusus untuk semua reader di Rachael137 'n untuk "Zen-Rachael" ( semoga pada suka, amien... )**

***** Jadi, kalau ada yang ingin menyampaikan masukan2nya. Dhee tunggu yach? **

***** Untuk MLS, tenang Dhee akan minta Zen update secepetnya. Coz Dhee juga termasuk penggemar dari MLS dan si- Zen itu sendiri he..he..he... –peluk Zen-**

**Regards **

**Dhee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast ****: Super Junior member****, DO Kyungsoo ( EXO****),**

** And the other cast.**

**Pairing**** : KyuMin **

**Rate : T - M : T for naration**

** M for a blood scene**

**Genre : ****Action, Angst and Romance ( dichapter ini kayanya masih belum,, maaf?)**

**Warning : YAOI (****always****), Typo (****please forgive me****)**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin ****is Real **

**Mereka milik pribadi**** m****asing-masing, Dhee hanya numpank pinjem nama **

**mereka he..he..**

**Sumarry : Apa yang ingin kau lakukan untuknya ? Ya, aku akan memilih untuk **

**melindunginya ( I'll Protect U ). Karena itulah tujuanku sekarang.**

**This is special for all readers ****in**** Rach****a****e****l****137. **

**Please, Do****n't**** copy and ****Don't ****paste.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menahan nafas ketika tubuh Sungmin tersungkur diaspal seperti Siwon. Sungmin masih sadar dan detik berikutnya salah satu diantara empat orang itu mengarahkan handgun kearah pelipis Sungmin.

Semua organ ditubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Ya, ia harus menyelamatkan pria itu. Ya, Sungmin adalah anak dari Bosnya dan tugasnya adalah untuk melindunginya. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan hal buruk terjadi. Kyuhyun terus meronta melepaskan cengkaraman. Namun...

**DUAARRR...**

**I'LL PROTECT U**

Pria yang awalnya menempelkan handgunnya kearah pelipis Sungmin jatuh menyentuh aspal hitam. Tubuhnya ambruk dan jas hitam yang dikenakannya basah oleh darah yang keluar dari punggungnya yang tertembus proyektil panas. Baik Sungmin dan beberapa orang dari komplotan itu menatap seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri dari jarak sepuluh meter dengan sebuah senapan laras panjang. Ya, Kyungsoo masih berdiri disana menatap dengan penuh kebencian. Matanya tajam dan aura kemarahan sangat mendominasi. Ditangannya tergenggam PSG-1 senjata untuk para sniper.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang merasa bahwa para komplotan itu sedang lengah segera menyerang balik. Kyuhyun melepaskan paksa tangan kekar yang berada dilehernya. Ia memutar 180 derajat sehingga membuat pria itu berteriak kesakitan. Kyuhyun kembali memukul rahang sang pria hingga tak sadarkan diri. Kyuhyun segera berlari untuk membantu Sungmin yang sedang menghadapi tiga orang sisanya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika Kyungsoo menarik lengannya.

"Biarkan Sungmin hyung yang melawannya sendiri!" Tentu saja ucapan dari Kyungsoo membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung dan heran.

"Apa maksudmu, Tuan Kyungsoo?" Jika saja yang dihadapannya ini bukan anak kedua dari Heechul. Kyuhyun akan memukulnya tepat diwajah yang sangat terlihat innocent.

"Lihat dan perhatikan saja Kyuhyun hyung!" Raut wajah Kyungsoo memang terlihat yakin seakan ingin mengatakan -aku percaya Sungmin hyung dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri.-

Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak mengalami kesulitan menghadapi ketiga orang itu. Ia seperti sudah bisa membaca gerakan lawan-lawannya. Sangat terlihat jelas Ia dapat menghindari dan menyerang balik. Pukulan yang ditujukan padanya dapat ia belokan dengan mudah. Dengan tangan terkepal Sungmin mendaratkan pukulannya pada bagian-bagian tubuh para komplotan itu hingga mereka terjatuh. Orang-orang itu sudah tergeletak diatas aspal hitam dengan cucuran darah dan luka-luka lebam.

Kyuhyun melepas tangan Kyungsoo dan menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah menatap salah satu dari tubuh para komplotan itu.

"Cepat pergi dari sini Tuan Sungmin!" Kyuhyun menaruh kedua tangannya dibahu Sungmin. Namun, ditepis Sungmin dengan perlahan.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan gerakan Sungmin. Sungmin mengeluarkan **Herstall FN57** dari balik jaketnya dan mengarahkan tepat kewajah orang yang tergeletak dibawahnya.

"Aku tahu kau masih sadar. Cepat katakan siapa yang memerintahkan kalian? Atau kau ingin merasakan panas dari proyektil ini yang bisa merobek otak yang ada dikepalamu!" Sungmin menggerakan pelatuk pada handgunnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin membunuhnya?" Nada suara Kyuhyun berubah ketakutan. Sayangnya, pertanyaannya tak dihiraukan oleh Sungmin.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MATI?" Teriak Sungmin dengan keras melihat pria berpakaian hitam itu tak memberi respon. Namun detik berikutnya pria itu akhirnya bersuara.

"Kami anak buah Tuan Dong Shok. Ia hanya ingin kalian menghentikan penyelidikan atas kasusnya atau Ia akan membuat Heechul menderita." Dengan suara parau dan ketakutan pria bertubuh besar itu menjelaskan kepada Sungmin. Sungmin menarik tubuh pria itu dan memukul tepat diwajahnya. Pria itu jatuh tersungkur dan tak sadarkan diri.

Setelah yakin bahwa pria yang telah Sungmin pukul tidak bergerak lagi. Sungmin berdiri dan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Sungmin tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya. Sungmin dan Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuh Siwon yang pingsan dan menaruhnya didalam sedan putih yang mereka naiki. Kini Siwon dan Kyungsoo sudah berada didalam mobil. Sementara Sungmin masih berada diluar. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun yang masih saja berdiri ditempat tubuh-tubuh para komplotan tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Cepat naik!" Teriak Sungmin saat menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun masih berdiri ditempatnya.

Lamunannya tersadar, Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri Sungmin. Kyuhyun sudah bersiap untuk membuka pintu dibangku kemudi tapi Sungmin sekali lagi menepis tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku yang akan mengendarainya!" Sungmin terlihat sangat dingin. Kyuhyun tidak mau beragumen lagi terhadap Tuan barunya itu. Kyuhyun memilih untuk mematuhi perintah Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Aktifitas diruangan lantai dua itu sedikit terlihat sibuk. Yesung pemuda berusia dua puluh enam tahun yang bertugas sebagai dokter sekaligus juga salah satu tim sharpshooter dari organisasi Heechul. Pembawaannya yang dewasa, tenang dan sangat teliti membuatnya menjadi orang kepercayaan Heechul. Ia tengah mengoleskan krim diwajah Kyuhyun yang membiru. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan saat krim yang terasa dingin itu menyentuh tepat pada luka-lukanya. Yesung hanya menghela nafas perlahan.

"Sakit hyung. Pelan-pelan memangnya tidak bisa?" Kyuhyun menahan tangan Yesung. Sejujurnya ingin sekali Yesung memukul kepala magnae ini.

"Hei, kau ini seorang sharpshooter dan tim dari organisasi intelejen. Luka sekecil ini saja kau sudah kesakitan." Yesung menyipitkan matanya dan mendengus kesal. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menarik kedua sudut bibirnya pertanda tidak perduli.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya."

"Kalau kau tidak bisa diam. Aku akan menggunakan serum yang ada didalam laciku untuk membiusmu." Mendengar ucapan Yesung sepertinya membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri. Ya, Kyuhyun tahu. Serum yang dimaksud Yesung tadi bukan hanya obat bius semata. Yesung membuatnya sendiri dengan beberapa bahan yang memiliki kandungan sedikit berbahaya. Serum itu digunakan untuk para penjahat kelas kakap agar tak melarikan diri. Cairan itu tetap membuatmu tersadar hanya saja seluruh sistem syaraf motorikmu dibuat tidak bekerja secara normal. Jika kau tersuntikan cairan itu. Kau tidak akan bisa bergerak kemanapun selama dua puluh jam.

Kyuhyun pasrah menahan sakitnya. Lebih baik diam dan tak membantah ucapan dari dokter berkepala besar dan pemilik tatapan aneh itu. Kegiatan itu terhenti ketika Siwon yang tengah terbaring dikasur putih mulai sadarkan diri. Siwon menggerakan tubuhnya untuk bangun secara perlahan. Tubuhnya masih terasa sakit terutama dibagian punggungnya.

"Hati-hati, Siwon. Tubuhmu belum terlalu pulih." Yesung berjalan menghampiri Siwon. Ia membantu Siwon untuk bersandar pada bantal yang sengaja ia tumpuk.

"Bagaimana dengan anak Tuan Heechul, Yesung hyung?" Siwon menatap ketakutan. Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya pingsan saat terjadi serangan tadi.

"Tenanglah, Siwon. Mereka baik-baik saja dan berada didalam ruangan Tuan Heechul. Sekarang aku akan keluar dulu. Kau beristirahatlah! Dan Kau, Kyuhyun. Jangan menganggu Siwon!" Yesung sedikit tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang kesal seakan bersiap untuk menempelkan Berreta 92F tepat dikepalanya.

Setelah Yesung keluar dari ruangan itu. Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Siwon dan duduk ditepi kasur putih.

"Apa yang terjadi setelah aku pingsan?" Tanya Siwon kembali.

"Kau tidak akan menyangka Siwon hyung. Kyungsoo dapat mengoperasikan **PSG-1 **dan memecahkan primary code untuk membuka pintu sedan yang sudah terkunci otomatis." Nada bicara Kyuhyun sebenarnya terdengar santai. Namun, karena hal yang Kyuhyun katakan terasa tidak masuk akal untuk Siwon. Sukses membuat sang Line pertama mendelik kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa? Tadi apa yang kau katakan Kyuhyun? **PSG-1** itu senjata sniper buatan jerman. Darimana Kyungsoo mendapatkannya?" Siwon benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh magnae-nya itu.

"Ya, kedua bersaudara itu memang sangat menyeramkan. Terlalu banyak hal tersembunyi dari pribadi mereka berdua. Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Sungmin menyembunyikan Herstall FN57dan PSG-1 dari pihak keamanan bandara Seoul. Ia memang sudah terlatih begitu matang sejak di Jerman. Begitu juga Kyungsoo. Aku tak percaya anak innocent sepertinya bisa membidik tepat sasaran serta memecahkan kode-kode dalam sistem kerja sedan mewah itu. Setahuku Donghae telah memprogram dengan sangat akurat dan hanya kita yang tahu tentang kode dimobil itu."

"Aku tak menyangka mereka sehebat itu, Kyuhyun. Kurasa kehebatan dan kemampuan Tuan Heechul sudah mendarah daging kepada mereka berdua. Kupikir juga, wajah Tuan Heechul menurun kepada Sungmin." Siwon menarik kedua sudut bibirnya seraya tersenyum.

"Maksudmu apa Siwon Hyung?" Kyuhyun sekarang yang berganti menajamkan kedua matanya. Kyuhyun tak habis pikir dengan ucapan hyung-nya yang baru saja sadar itu.

"Menurut pendapatku Sungmin terlihat cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria. Kau lihat kan? Wajahnya tadi." Ucap Siwon dengan lugas dan santai. Kalau saja ia menyadari betapa Kyuhyun mendengus kesal mendengar komentar Siwon.

"Aku rasa saat kau mengatakan hal itu padanya. Kepalamu sudah berlubang oleh handgun miliknya. Lagipula aku yakin niatmu akan segera menghilang saat melihat ekspresi dingin dan menyeramkan. Kau belum melihatnya saja!" Kyuhyun membalas dengan datar. Hal itu membuat Siwon tertawa.

.

.

.

.

Heechul duduk disebuah sofa putih yang terdapat disalah satu ruangan khusus dalam gedung intelejennya yang digunakan sebagai ruang pribadinya. Ia sedikit tersenyum melihat kedua puteranya yang saling berbincang. Jika saja kejadian tadi siang tidak terjadi mungkin Heechul berpikir bahwa hari itu mereka bertiga sedang berada dirumah sambil menikmati makan malam bersama.

Siang itu Heechul mendapat kabar dari Ryeowook bahwa kedua anaknya tengah diserang oleh beberapa anak buah Dong Shok. Mereka memang selamat setidaknya itu mengurangi sedikit kekhawatiran Heechul. Namun, disaat Ia melihat wajah Sungmin dipenuhi luka lebam dan saat mendengar Kyungsoo. Anak lelaki yang Heechul anggap masih terlalu dini untuk diajarkan segala hal tentang organisasinya ternyata telah mampu menggunakan senjata khusus sniper. Dunia terasa kembali menjeratnya. Heechul hanya takut kehilangan orang-orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku, Appa?" Heechul tidak menyadari bahwa Sungmin tengah duduk disampingnya dan Kyungsoo yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan manja.

"Kau tahu, Sungmin? Aku hampir mati saat mendengar peristiwa tadi siang. Seharusnya kalian memberitahu Appa."

"Kami bisa menghadapinya, Appa. Percayalah." Heechul sejujurnya sangat menyadari dan percaya bahwa Sungmin sudah memiliki kemampuan seperti yang diharapkannya. Selama di Jerman. Sungmin belajar dengan sangat tekun dan menjadi salah satu lulusan terbaik dari institusi khusus militer itu. Namun, nalurinya sebagai seorang Ayah tentu saja masih menguasai ketakutannya.

"Lalu ada yang bisa menjelaskan? Bagaimana cara kau menggunakan senjata dan memecahkan kode khusus itu, Kyungsoo?" Heechul melepas tangan Kyungsoo dipinggangnya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Heechul yang berubah horor dengan pandangan mengintrogasi.

"Makanya Appa. Jangan terlalu sibuk dengan para mafia-mafia itu. Appa, tidak tahu kan? Walaupun Sungmin hyung berada di Jerman. Ia selalu menghubungiku dan mengajarkan semua hal-hal ini. Sungmin hyung juga sering mengirimiku video-video tentang cara penggunaan senjata." Sungmin mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang begitu santainya bercerita. Hei, ini seakan salah Sungmin yang begitu ceroboh membiarkan adiknya mengetahui hal-hal yang seharusnya belum ia ketahui.

"Kau tidak seharusnya mengajarkan ini kepada Kyungsoo, Sungmin? Kau tahu dia itu masih terlalu muda." Dan –bingo- tepat sekali. Heechul berbalik menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan –ini salahmu, Sungmin-

"Jangan terlalu percaya pada wajah polosnya itu, Appa. Kyungsoo itu lebih licik dari yang Appa kira. Dia yang memintaku untuk mengajarinya." Sungmin hanya bisa memberikan death glare kepada sang adik yang terus saja memasang wajah tidak bersalah.

"Hei, hyung. Kau juga lebih mengerikan dibandingkan aku. Kau tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun hyung saja ketakutan melihat tampangmu."

Heechul hanya tersenyum melihat Sungmin dan Kyungsoo yang saling berkejaran dan beradu dengan bantal terbang. Tingkah dan suasana seperti ini yang selalu ia rindukan. Karena Heechul merasa seperti keluarga pada umumnya. Niat mulia untuk melindungi orang-orang dari berbagai kejahatan harus dibayar dengan intensitas bersama keluarga yang perlahan menghilang.

.

.

.

.

Ruang kontrol yang terletak dilantai paling atas gedung Intelejen berupa ruangan kedap suara dengan tingkat keamanan tinggi. Pintu masuk yang hanya bisa terbuka oleh sensor yang terdeteksi secara khusus. Sinar merah yang menyinari wajah kemudian membacanya menjadi kode-kode yang sudah terdaftar dalam program. Jadi hanya orang-orang dalam tim intelejen itu yang dapat memasuki ruangan paling vital. Sebuah layar besar terpampang disana. Beberapa orang sibuk dengan komputer yang ada didepannya.

Ryeowook sang ketua dari tim kontrol tengah meneliti sebuah data dikomputernya. Barisan-barisan angka dan data statistik muncul secara bergantian. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama dan teliti.

"Donghae hyung. Lihat ini! Aku menemukan adanya aliran dana baru yang masuk kedalam rekening Dong Shok. Ia menggunakan nama asing untuk rekening barunya." Ryeowook menepuk bahu Donghae yang duduk disampingnya.

"Benarkah itu rekening atas nama Dong Shok, gubernur Incheon?" Donghae menghampiri dan ikut memperhatikan layar komputer Ryeowook yang sudah berubah menjadi data transaksi perbankan.

"Pihak perbankan memang tidak memberi informasi jelas tentang rekening ini. Tapi aku sudah melacaknya dan ternyata ini memang benar rekening Dong Shok yang baru dibuatnya beberapa minggu lalu."

"Benar yang dikatakan Ryeowook, Donghae. Gubernur jahat itu menggunakan sebagian dana pembuatan jalur kereta untuk ditransfer kerekening pribadinya." Seorang Pemuda berusia tiga puluh tahun dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan kekar sudah berdiri dibelakang Ryeowook dan Donghae. Pemuda itu bernama Kangin.

"Kita harus melaporkan ini kepada Tuan Heechul." Donghae berdiri dan menatap Kangin.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat laporan dari Donghae. Heechul segera memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk segera memulai pengintaian terhadap Dong Shok. Siang itu sebuah mobil van berwarna coklat muda tengah terparkir disebuah gedung pemerintahan Incheon.

"Kita lakukan tugas ini dengan baik! Kita hanya punya waktu satu jam untuk memasang alat perekam dan mencari data-data transaksi gelap Dong Shok. Aku, Siwon dan Donghae akan menyamar menjadi anak buah Dong Shok dan bertugas mengawasi situasi. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Yesung, kalian yang akan melakukan misi ini!" Perintah Kangin kepada keempat anggota timnya yang lain.

Mereka keluar dari dalam van dan berjalan menuju kedalam gedung. Kangin, Siwon dan Donghae dengan pakaian jas lengkap dan celana panjang hitam serta kacamata masuk melalui pintu utama gedung. Tentu saja para penjaga tidak mencurigainya. Dengan pakaian dan nametag khusus untuk para bodyguard Dong Shok. Mereka akan mudah masuk kedalam gedung dan langsung menuju lantai delapan.

Sementara Kyuhyun dan Yesung berjalan menuju pintu belakang gedung. Mereka masuk kesebuah ruangan khusus untuk para karyawan. Mereka menganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian petugas kebersihan. Dengan sigap mereka segera menyusul ketiga rekannya yang sudah terlebih dulu berada dilantai delapan.

Ruangan Dong Shok masih berjarak sekitar dua puluh meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Ya, mereka tengah bersembunyi dibalik tembok yang berada diujung lorong lantai delapan. Terlihat lima anak buah Dong Shok dengan berpakaian hitam berdiri didepan ruangan.

Kangin mengeluarkan gadget layar datarnya. Sementara yang lain berusaha mengawasi keadaan sekitar.

"Tuan Dong Shok tidak berada diruangannya. Kita bergerak sekarang! Cepat kenakan masker kalian! Aku akan menyemprotkan obat tidur ini. Setelah kelima anak buah Dong Shok tertidur. Aku, Siwon dan Donghae akan menyembunyikan mereka. Kalian langsung masuk ruangan Dong Shok dan cepat selesaikan misi kalian!" Setelah mereka berlima mengenakan masker hitam. Kangin mengeluarkan botol dan menekan spraynya. Dalam waktu 10 detik kelima anak buah Dong Shok yang berjarak dua puluh meter langsung jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan sigap mereka berlima berlari menuju ruangan Dong Shok. Kangin, Siwon dan Donghae menyeret kelima bodyguard kedalam salah satu ruangan. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Yesung masuk kedalam ruangan Dong Shok.

"Hyung, kau pasang alat pengintai itu dan aku yang akan mengcopy semua data yang ada dikomputer!" Perintah Kyuhyun kepada Yesung.

Yesung segera memasang sebuah alat seperti kapsul obat dengan ukuran 1 cm dan dipasangkan disebuah vas kecil yang terletak dimeja kerja Dong Shok. Sebuah alat perekam yang akan langsung terhubung dengan ruang kontrol intelejen. Semua pembicaraan akan terekam nantinya. Yesung juga memasang sebuah kamera kecil berbentuk bulat dengan diameter hanya beberapa inchi saja. Kamera itu berwarna senada dengan tembok ruangan Dong Shok, warna coklat muda. Sekilas mereka nanti tak akan yang menyadari bahwa ada sebuah kamera pengintai yang telah terpasang. Jadi selain pembicaraan tentu saja semua kegiatan Dong Shok didalam ruangan itu akan tersimpan dan bisa dijadikan barang bukti.

Sementara Kyuhyun tengah berkutat didepan komputer Dong Shok. Kyuhyun tengah berkonsentrasi dengan mengcopy beberapa data-data penting untuk dimasukan kedalam sebuah chip berwarna kuning emas. Proteksi yang hanya berupa password sederhana bisa dengan mudah Kyuhyun pecahkan. Seharusnya Dong Shok memperkerjaan orang yang handal untuk melindungi semua datanya.

"Cepat! " Kangin muncul dari pintu dan berteriak.

"Iya, Kangin hyung. Aku sedang berusaha cepat." Kyuhyun menjawab sambil terus mengotak-atik komputer didepannya.

"Cairan obat tidur itu masih berfungsi kan, Hyung ?" Tanya Yesung kepada Kangin.

"Cairan itu hanya bertahan tiga puluh menit lagi. Kita tidak boleh menyemprotkan cairan itu berulang kali." Kangin, Siwon dan Donghae kini sudah berada didalam ruangan Dong Shok sambil memperhatikan beberapa anak buah Dong Shok yang jatuh pingsan ketika kebetulan melewati koridor itu.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kita bereskan dulu para bodyguard itu sebelum mereka sadar!" Siwon menepuk pundak Kangin dibalas anggukan perlahan.

"Yesung kau sudah memasang alat pengintai itu kan? Kau bantu aku dan Siwon! Sementara kau, Donghae. Cepat kau ambil beberapa dokumen transaksi perbankan Dong Shok!" Kangin, Siwon dan Yesung keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan mendekat kearah empat bodyguard Dong Shok yang tergeletak lemas dikoridor. Mereka menyeret pria-pria itu kedalam ruangan yang sebelumnya sudah ada anak buah Dong Shok.

Waktu terus berjalan hingga tinggal lima belas menit lagi. Kyuhyun dan Donghae semakin frustasi karena masih belum menemukan beberapa hardcopy laporan-laporan yang bisa mereka jadikan bukti untuk menangkap Dong Shok atas tuduhan penggelapan uang negara.

"Aish, dimana laki-laki tua itu menyimpan dokumen-dokumennya?" Kyuhyun berulang kali memeriksa seluruh laci dan beberapa map yang terdapat diruangan Dong Shok. Tiba-tiba Donghae menemukan sebuah brankas berwarna silver tersembunyi dibalik sebuah pigura.

"Kyuhyun, lihat ada sebuah brankas!" Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Donghae.

"Cepat hyung bongkar kodenya! Aku yakin semua dokumen itu ada didalamnya."

"Aku juga sedang mencoba Kyuhyun!" Donghae berusaha keras untuk berkonsentrasi membuka brankas dengan menekan beberapa digit. Namun, tidak berhasil juga. Ya, tentunya tak ada metode untuk membongkar sebuah brankas tanpa kau mengetahui kodenya dari sang pemilik.

Tiba-tiba sebuah gadget yang tersembunyi dibalik kemeja Donghae berbunyi. Donghae menatap bingung karena mendapat sebuah panggilan dari nomor asing. Walaupun awalnya ragu, Donghae menekan tombol hijau pada gadget itu. Sebuah suara muncul. Donghae segera menekan tombol loudspeaker agar Kyuhyun juga dapat ikut mendengar.

"Aku tahu kode pada brankas itu. Kodenya *819*." Suara yang muncul membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae terdiam.

"Siapa kau?" Donghae terdengar sedikit ketakutan.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu. Coba saja kode itu!" Donghae menatap tidak percaya. Tapi tidak bagi Kyuhyun. Ia merasa begitu familiar dengan suara yang terdengar dingin dan datar. Kyuhyun menekan beberapa digit sesuai dengan kombinasi angka yang diberikan oleh suara asing itu dan benar saja brankas Dong Shok terbuka. Terkejut... bahkan sangat terkejut. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun dan Donghae segera mengambil dokumen yang ada didalam brankas. Bingo, dokumen yang terdapat didalam brankas adalah data-data transaksi keuangan Dong Shok. Setelah selesai Donghae dan Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

**Dduar... dduarr... dduarr**

Dengan refleks cepat Kyuhyun dan Donghae bersembunyi dibalik tembok yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Mereka menyadari bahwa efek cairan obat tidur itu sudah berakhir. Beberapa Anak buah Dong Shok yang terkunci didalam ruangan dapat melepaskan diri. Mereka kini sudah mengepung lantai delapan dan suara tembakan bergema dikoridor itu. Kyuhyun dapat melihat para Hyung-nya yang tengah bersembunyi dibalik tembok yang berseberangan dengannya untuk menghindari serangan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Suasana semakin gawat. Kita harus segera keluar dari gedung ini!" Teriak Kangin.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun akan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Siwon, Yesung dan Donghae kalian turun dengan sling!" Perintah Kangin.

Yesung, Donghae dan Siwon segera berlari kearah balkon yang terletak dibelakang mereka. Kemudian mereka menekan tombol yang berada diikat pinggang mereka. Sebuah pengait dengan tali tebal panjang muncul. Dikaitkannya ujung sling dibalkon dan mereka turun kebawah dengan sekali hentakan.

Kangin dan Kyuhyun keluar dari persembunyian dan beradu tembak dengan anak buah Dong Shok. Kaca-kaca pecah disekitar ruangan lantai delapan membuat suara yang semakin memekakan telinga. Lantai delapan memang hanya dikhususkan untuk ruangan Dong Shok jadi tidak ada karyawan gedung Incheon yang ada disitu. Kangin dan Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa anak buah Dong Shok kali ini cukup mahir dalam menggunakan handgun buatan Rusia.

"Sekarang saatnya kita yang turun, Kyuhyun!" Kangin menarik bahu Kyuhyun dan berlari kearah balkon. Kangin menekan tombol diikat pinggang. Keluarlah sebuah sling panjang seperti yang dilakukan oleh rekan mereka sebelumnya. Namun, ketika Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama. Tombolnya tidak berfungsi, tali slingnya tidak keluar. Kangin yang sudah berada diujung balkon menjadi panik.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kyuhyun?"

"Tombolnya tidak berfungsi, Kangin Hyung. "

**Dduar...dduar...dduar...**

Sementara itu anak buah Dong Shok masih menghujani mereka dengan tembakan-tembakan. Beruntung ada sebuah tembok yang bisa dijadikan Kyuhyun dan Kangin untuk bersembunyi. Tapi keadaan mereka semakin terdesak karena tidak ada jalan lagi selain melompat turun dari lantai delapan. Jarak anak buah Dong Shok semakin dekat.

"Kangin hyung, aku berikan chip ini! Aku akan mencoba mengalihkan mereka. Kau cepat turun menyusul yang lain!" Kyuhyun menyerahkan lempengan kecil berwarna emas ketangan Kangin.

"Kau gila. Lalu aku akan membiarkanmu sendiri. Kita sudah dikepung dan jalan satu-satunya hanya turun kebawa."

"Sudahlah, Hyung. Aku tidak bakal mati. Percayalah padaku." Kyuhyun segera mendorong Kangin kearah balkon dengan sekali sentakan, sling pada Kangin sudah terjulur kebawah. Kyuhyun segera berlari keluar dari tembok. Dengan Berreta yang tergengam ditangannya Kyuhyun menghadapi anak buah Dong Shok dengan adu tembak. Sesekali Kyuhyun bersembunyi baru setelah itu Ia melepaskan tembakan dari handgunnya.

"Mereka tidak sehebat seperti yang ku bayangkan." Kyuhyun berseringai sambil terus membalas tembakan. Kyuhyun yang memang salah satu sharpshooter andalan tentu tidak terlalu sulit untuk menembak tepat sasaran. Tiga orang anak buah Dong Shok tergeletak saat terkena tembakan dari Kyuhyun karena tepat menggenai bagian tubuh mereka.

Tanpa diduga salah satu dari dua anak buah Dong Shok yang lain berhasil menembak lengan kanan Kyuhyun membuat Berreta yang Kyuhyun genggam terlempar dan Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan. Darah segar mengalir dari lengannya dan Kyuhyun merasakan bahwa proyektil panas telah menempel pada daging dilengannya. Kedua anak buah Dong Shok berjalan mendekat dan tertawa puas. Handgun dari salah satunya sudah terarah kekepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa mengarahkan tendangannya kearah anak buah Dong Shok membuat tubuh pria-pria itu terjatuh . Namun, menyerang kedua pria berbadan besar dengan kondisi terluka membuat Kyuhyun semakin lemah. Kesadarannya perlahan mengabur saat kedua orang itu terus memukul dan menendang tubuhnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memegang perutnya yang kesakitan dan memejamkan matanya.

**Dduar... dduar...**

Terdengar bunyi terjatuh. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan melihat kedua orang yang tadi menyerangnya sudah terjatuh kelantai dengan darah yang keluar dari punggung belakangnya. Kyuhyun melihat pria berambut pirang dengan memegang handgun berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Tuan Sungmin?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan. Sungmin tidak berbicara apapun. Ia hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata foxynya. Sementara Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya lagi. Kesadarannya semakin menghilang karena darah yang terus saja mengalir. Baju berwarna biru yang dikenakan Kyuhyun sudah berubah menjadi merah pekat.

" Terima kasih." Suara Kyuhyun lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

Sungmin menaruh tangan Kyuhyun dibahunya. Ia membantu Kyuhyun untuk berjalan kearah balkon. Ia mengeluarkan sling yang muncul dari jam tangan hitam yang melingkar ditangan putihnya.

"Kita tak mungkin turun menggunakan lift atau tangga kecuali kau mau ditangkap oleh anak buah Dong Shok. Tenang saja sling yang aku punya cukup kuat untuk menarik dua orang." Sungmin tersenyum.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa bertanya didalam hatinya. Benarkah pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun yang tengah berdiri didepannya adalah Sungmin? Ya, Kyuhyun hanya tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Apa mungkin karena efek luka dilengannya sehingga Kyuhyun merasa sedang berhalusinasi.

Awalnya bagi Kyuhyun. Sungmin adalah sosok misterius dan sangat dingin. Tapi saat ini. Ya, saat ini Sungmin tengah berbicara lembut dan memberinya senyum diatas bibir pinkishnya. Untuk saat ini, Kyuhyun menyetujui ucapan Siwon. Bahwa Sungmin terlihat berbeda.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Tuan Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun dalam kesadaran yang semakin menipis.

"Cepat kita turun!" Sungmin menaruh lengan Kyuhyun dipinggangnya dan dengan sekali hentakan sling yang mereka kenakan telah bergerak turun dibawah. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan kenyamanan selama beberapa detik. Saat lengannya memeluk erat pinggang ramping Sungmin. Kyuhyun semakin mengencangkan genggamannya dan perlahan kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang.

.

.

.

.

Dong Shok. Berdiri dengan tatapan tajam kearah jendela ruangan. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memukulkannya kearah meja coklat panjang. Anak buah yang berada diruangan itu hanya memandang penuh ketakutan. Dong Shok semakin berteriak kencang ketika menyadari bahwa letak pigura tempat brankas pribadinya sedikit berubah. Ia melempar pigura itu kasar sehingga pecahan kaca pada pigura tercecer. Ia menekan digit pada tombol brankas dan membukanya.

Dong Shok memukul tangannya pada tembok berwarna coklat muda. Ia menyadari bahwa dokumennya telah hilang.

"Heechul-ssi, rupanya kau ingin bermain denganku. Baiklah aku akan bermain dengan serius. Kita lihat siapa yang akan bertekuk lutut nantinya? Aku akan bermain sadis denganmu mulai saat ini."

**End of chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note :**

**Special Thanks to : Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Youngfish, coffeewie kyumin, Zhara Amelia, ayachi casey, sun young, Liaa, chanmoody, ming0101, gaemazikyu, blue minra, NiMin Shippers ( Maaf, dhee ngga bisa jawabin satu-satu. Pokoknya dhee pengen melukin satu-satu karena udah suka sama FF ini ) tentunya juga sama semua reader yang udah mau baca.**

***** Chapter ini belum ada romance. Dimohon sabar menanti yach? Dhee harus belajar lagi sama si Zen. Menurut Dhee itu lebih susah he...he..he... ( )**

***** Untuk yang bingung, soal yang mana Zen atau Dhee atau Rachael ( bisa dibuka bio k****ita****. Yang jelas kita itu tiga orang yang berbeda ) btw, ngga usah dipusingin yach? Coz kita bertiga itu sayang banget sama semua reader yang udah mau baca FF di Rachael 137 –peluk-**

***** untuk MLS, Zen belum bisa update untuk sekarang2 ini coz dia masih berlibur entah kepenjuru dunia sebelah mana. Katanya dia masih asyik maen sama Sungjin ( secara klo ngajak Sungmin Oppa ntar yang ada si evil malah nyeburin Zen kedalam sungah Han ) janjinya Zen bakalan bikin lanjutan yang lebih panjang dan seru. **

***** So, ditunggu masukannya untuk I'll Protect U ( bungkuk 90 derajat )**

**Regards**

**Dhee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast ****: Super Junior member**** And the other cast.**

**Pairing**** : KyuMin **

**Rate : T - M : T for naration**

** M for a blood scene**

**Genre : ****Action, Angst, Crime and Romance **

**Warning : YAOI (****always****), Typo (****please forgive me****)**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin ****is Real **

**Mereka milik pribadi**** m****asing-masing, Dhee hanya numpank pinjem nama **

**mereka he..he..**

**Sumarry : Apa yang ingin kau lakukan untuknya ? Ya, aku akan memilih untuk **

**melindunginya ( I'll Protect U ). Karena itulah tujuanku sekarang.**

**This is special for all readers ****in**** Rach****a****e****l****137. **

**Please, Do****n't**** copy and ****Don't ****paste.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'LL PROTECT U**

Kyuhyun kembali terbaring diruang perawatan lantai dua badan Intelejen. Yesung dengan berhati-hati mengeluarkan proyektil yang masih bersarang pada lengan kanan Kyuhyun. Tubuh Kyuhyun semakin terlihat pucat karena banyak darah yang ia keluarkan akibat luka tembakan yang diterimanya. Ini sudah kantong darah kedua yang digunakan Yesung untuk membantu kondisi Kyuhyun. Namun, tetap saja sang magnae masih terbaring lemah dengan denyut jantung dibawah normal.

Setelah hampir satu jam. Yesung keluar dari ruang perawatan. Heechul dan beberapa tim sharpshooter tengah berdiri didepan lorong.

"Bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun?" Heechul segera menghampiri Yesung. Yesung menepuk pundak Heechul perlahan dan tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun memang kehilangan banyak darah tapi kondisinya akan segera membaik. Tenanglah kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan keadaan anak buahmu."

"Jika terjadi hal yang buruk pada anggota timku. Itu berarti aku gagal menjadi seorang pemimpin. Kau tahu akan hal itu kan?" Itulah satu sisi dari seorang Heechul yang membuatnya semakin disegani oleh para anggota timnya. Bagi Heechul, mereka adalah keluarga. Jika terjadi hal buruk menimpa mereka maka Heechul akan merasa sangat bersalah dan menyesal.

.

.

.

.

**Ducati 1098s **terlihat memasuki sebuah daerah perbukitan. Jalanan yang sepi dan lebar membuat motor dengan kecepatan maksimal 271 km/jam itu meluncur dengan baik. Kini motor itu terparkir disebuah tempat pemakaman. Sungmin melepas helm berwarna hitam dan menaruhnya diatas jok motor. Sungmin berjalan menuju sebuah toko florist yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter.

Setelah sepuluh menit didalam toko. Sungmin kembali berjalan menuju sebuah gundukan tanah yang terletak diatas bukit. Ia membungkuk hormat dan melakukan gerakan yang biasa dilakukan oleh masyarakat Korea saat mengunjungi pemakaman. Ia juga menaruh satu bucket bunga Lily putih yang tergenggam ditangan kanannya. Kaca mata hitam yang awalnya dikenakan. Ia lepaskan dan ditaruh didalam saku jaketnya. Sekarang Sungmin tengah duduk dipinggir makam dengan memandang sebuah batu pualam yang terukir dengan huruf-huruf hangeul.

"Eomma, aku kembali ke korea. Maaf, aku meninggalkanmu selama empat tahun ini. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Apakah kau bahagia berada di surga?" Mata foxy itu tengah meredup penuh kesedihan. Sungmin hanya menghela nafasnya berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah terbendung disudut matanya.

"Eomma kau masih ingat kejadian enam tahun yang lalu. Waktu kau tengah diserang oleh pencuri saat akan menjemputku. Kau ditolong oleh seorang anak laki-laki. Kau tahu, eomma? Aku kembali bertemu dengannya." Sungmin mengeluarkan sebuah kalung perak yang tersimpan didalam sebuah kotak kecil. Sungmin memejamkan matanya sambil menggenggam erat kalung itu dalam tangannya yang terkepal.

**Flashback ( 6 tahun lalu )**

Seorang wanita tengah duduk disebuah bangku kayu panjang dipinggir taman. Dengan nafas sedikit terengah-engah dan peluh keringat yang mulai membasahi wajah cantiknya. Seorang anak lelaki berusia tujuh belas tahun yang masih menggenakan seragam sekolah duduk disampingnya. Anak lelaki itu hanya menatap dengan penuh iba. Sebuah suara menginsterupsi mereka. Suara yang berasal dari teriakan pemuda yang sedang berlari kecil menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Eomma. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau terlihat kelelahan? Dan siapa anak lelaki ini?" Pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi terlontar dari pemuda yang berteriak tadi ketika sudah berada dalam jarak dekat dengan wanita yang dipanggilnya eomma.

"Sungmin, tenanglah! Eomma baik-baik saja. Tadi Eomma hampir saja diserang oleh para penjahat. Beruntung anak ini membantu Eomma karena Eomma masih agak takut akhirnya meminta anak ini untuk menemani Eomma sampai kau datang." Mendengar penjelasan dari sang eomma. Ekspresi Sungmin berubah ketakutan. Ia memeluk tubuh wanita itu dengan erat.

"Maafkan, aku eomma. Seharusnya aku tidak memintamu untuk menjemputku." Wanita itu mengelus pundak Sungmin perlahan. Ia juga mencium kening Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Sudahlah, eomma tidak apa-apa. Kau jangan merasa bersalah lagi."

Sungmin melepas pelukannya. Ia melirik seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua. Kalau dilihat dari seragam yang dikenakan anak itu. Sungmin yakin bahwa anak ini lebih muda darinya. Sungmin membungkuk hormat seraya memberikan ucapan terima kasih. Anak itu hanya memandang Sungmin dengan tersenyum. "Hei, adakah yang salah denganku? Kenapa anak ini melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu?" pertanyaan itu muncul secara tiba-tiba dalam pikiran Sungmin. Sungmin hanya merasa kikuk diperhatikan dengan cara seperti itu. Mata anak itu yang memberikan tatapan teduh dan seakan ingin mengatakan –wajahmu menarik- Kalau saja Sungmin tidak mengingat kehadiran eomma-nya yang berada disampingnya dan jasa anak ini yang membantu sang eomma. Sungmin pun tak ragu untuk menghadiahkan pukulan telak diwajah pucat anak itu. Tiba-tiba saja anak itu mendekat kearahnya dengan hanya berjarak beberapa langkah.

"Seharusnya kau tidak membiarkan eomma-mu berjalan sendirian dimalam hari. Apalagi menunggu ditaman. Kau tahu jalanan Korea itu tidak aman. Kau harus menjaga dan melindungi eomma-mu dengan baik." Suara bass anak itu menyapu telinga Sungmin. Ya, Sungmin merasa bersalah karena membiarkan sang eomma dalam bahaya. Sungmin tertunduk lemah menatap setapak dibawahnya. Namun, ketika lengan anak itu mengelus bahunya perlahan. Sungmin merasa sebuah sensasi berbeda ditambah anak itu tersenyum lagi.

"Jangan bersedih! Lebih baik kau berusaha untuk selalu melindunginya. Oh, iya kau juga harus berhati-hati. Dengan wajahmu ini orang-orang yang berniat jahat pasti akan menyerangmu. Maka jaga dirimu baik-baik ya? Semoga kita bertemu lagi nanti dan akan kupastikan aku akan bersedia melindungimu nanti." Ucapan anak lelaki itu membuat Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Ia mencoba untuk mengartikan tiap kata yang baru saja dikatakan oleh anak lelaki berseragam sekolah itu.

Tepukan tangan sang eomma pada bahu Sungmin membuatnya kembali tersadar. Sungmin menyadari bahwa anak lelaki itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah kalung perak yang tergeletak dibawahnya. Sungmin memungutnya dan menaruhnya didalam saku jaketnya.

Setelah kejadian itu. Sungmin rutin mendatangi taman. Sungmin berharap untuk bertemu lagi dengan anak itu dan mengembalikan kalungnya yang terjatuh. Namun, hari terus berubah menjadi minggu, bulan dan tahun. Sungmin tidak melihat anak itu lagi. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin memilih untuk menyimpan kalung perak yang bertulisan nama anak lelaki itu "_KYUHYUN_"

**Flashback end**

Sungmin beranjak dari tempat pemakaman. Ia berjalan menuju tempat **Ducati 1098s **yangtengah terparkir. Sungmin menggenakan kembali helm berwarna hitamnya dan memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah jalanan Seoul.

.

.

.

Ruangan yang terletak pada undergound gedung intelejen kembali dipenuhi oleh para tim sharpshooter. Mereka tengah mengadakan pertemuan dengan Heechul dan Sungmin. Sebuah video dan rekaman suara dari alat penyadap yang mereka letakan pada ruang kerja Dong Shok tengah mereka analisa.

"Kita akan melakukan serangan untuk menghentikan Heechul dan anggota intelejennya itu!" Suara Dong Shok terdengar emosi dan marah. Ia terlihat berulang kali memukul tangannya pada meja kerjanya. Tentunya mereka tidak menyadari bahwa anak buah Heechul telah menaruh beberapa alat pengintai diruangannya.

"Kita akan mengadakan pertemuan ditempat biasa. Lusa jam 5 sore karena malam ini aku ingin bersenang-senang." Dong Shok berjalan keluar ruangan diikuti oleh anak buahnya yang berbadan tinggi dan kekar.

Heechul mematikan videonya dan bergantian menatap para anggota timnya.

"Sebelum mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan. Kita akan meringkus mereka secepatnya!" Heechul menepuk pundak Sungmin dan menyuruhnya untuk berdiri. Sungmin mematuhinya dan segera mengambil sebuah pointer. Sungmin mengklik tombol pointer itu dan sebuah gambar berupa gedung yang terlihat usang dan kotor.

"Ini adalah lokasi yang dimaksud dengan tempat persembunyian oleh Dong Shok. Berada sekitar 1500 km dari gedung pemerintahan Incheon. Kalian lihat sebuah plang dengan tulisan _Disita oleh Pemerintah_. Ya, itu hanya sebuah kamuflase untuk menyembunyikan tempat rahasia mereka dari penduduk sekitar. Karena semua bukti data dan hardcopy berupa transaksi keuangan Dong Shok sudah berada dikepolisian Seoul. Maka tugas kita hanya untuk menangkap orang ini dan meyerahkan kepada kepolisian." Semua memandangi Sungmin dengan kagum. Kharisma tegas dan sosok seorang pemimpin terpancar dari wajah putih mulusnya. Mungkin orang tak akan menyangka bahwa dibalik wajah manisnya. Sungmin memiliki kemampuan luar biasa dalam bidang intelejen. Dunia terkadang punya misterinya sendiri.

"Kau yakin dengan informasi ini, Sungmin?" Kangin bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. Sejujurnya, Ia hanya merasa heran dengan anak dari pimpinannya. Kangin tak pernah melihat Sungmin dalam melakukan penyelidikan atau berada didalam ruang kontrol. Tapi sekarang Sungmin berdiri dengan informasi yang sangat mengagetkan.

"Aku memang tidak menyuruh Ryeowook untuk melakukan penyelidikan ini karena aku yang akan menganalisanya sendiri. Jangan berprasangka buruk! Aku hanya ingin menikmati kasus ini. Lagipula hanya informasi sederhana saja yang aku cari. Tentang tempat rahasia Dong Shok. Aku hanya berprinsip pada sebuah tagline "_seorang mafia butuh tempat tersembunyi untuk merencanakan misi-misinya_". Sebelum Dong Shok menjadi gubernur, gedung ini hanya dibiarkan saja oleh pemerintah Incheon. Tapi saat Ia menjadi gubernur, Dong Shok segera menutup gedung ini dan seakan menyitanya. Ini tentu mencurigakan bukan? Aku hanya tak ingin membuang waktu Ryeowook untuk menelusurinya. Lebih baik ia berkonsentrasi pada data-data Dong Shok lainnya." Kangin semakin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sungmin. Sosok Sungmin begitu misterius dalam pikirannya.

"Maafkan aku Tuan Sungmin. Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Apakah benar kau yang memberi tahukan kode brankas Dong Shok saat itu. Bagaimana kau tahu hal itu?" Sejujurnya Donghae ragu menanyakan hal ini. Tapi Ia begitu penasaran apalagi disaat Kyuhyun sudah sadar dari perawatannya. Saat itu Donghae bertanya kepada Kyuhyun. Kenapa ia mengetikan kode yang diberikan oleh suara asing itu. Kyuhyun menjawab dengan santai "karena yang sedang memberi informasi adalah Sungmin."

Sungmin terdiam sejenak bukan karena pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Donghae. Tapi ketika matanya tak sengaja berpapasan dengan mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya. Kyuhyun yang masih menggenakan perban dilengan kanannya duduk bersebelahan dengan Donghae. Kedua mata itu sepertinya sedang asyik dengan kegiatan saling menatap. Hei, apa yang mereka ingin katakan dengan pandangan itu?

"Ehem..." Heechul berdehem dengan keras membuat kedua mata yang saling menatap itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Kyuhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya dan menggaruk tengkuk seraya gugup. Sedangkan Sungmin sepertinya berhasil menguasai dirinya. Ia tetap bersikap dingin dan berekpresi datar.

"Ya, aku yang memberitahumu. Soal darimana aku mengetahuinya aku akan menjawab singkat. Bintang, delapan, satu, sembilan, bintang. Kalian coba teliti setiap tanda tangan Dong Shok! Ia selalu membubuhi dengan tanda bintang pada awal dan akhir tanda tangannya. Untuk 819, coba kalian susun menjadi huruf alphabet! Akan menjadi susunan kata "BIG". Sebuah julukan untuk Dong Shok pada saat masa kampanyenya dulu." Semua yang hadir hanya dapat terperangah kaget serta kagum mendapat penjelasan dari Sungmin. Sungmin baru saja tiba dari Jerman tapi saat Ia berdiri sekarang. Ia seperti sudah lama meneliti kasus Dong Shok.

"Mulailah bermain secara terperinci dan detail. Setiap kasus yang akan kita hadapi harus dianalisa mulai dari hal yang terkecil. Suatu hal yang dianggap sepele dan terlupakan terkadang menjadi kunci untuk membuka sebuah kasus besar." Heechul berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan mengitari para anggota timnya.

"Lusa, kita akan melakukan penangkapan Dong Shok! Aku akan bermain cepat untuk mafia seperti dirinya. Aku akan memberikan tugas ini untuk Kangin, Siwon, Donghae dan Yesung. Tentu saja kalian akan diketuai oleh Sungmin. Untukmu Kyuhyun, kau beristirahatlah sampai keadaanmu pulih kembali!"

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja Tuan Heechul." Kyuhyun secara tidak sengaja menolak ucapan Heechul dengan sedikit berteriak. Ya, Kyuhyun hanya tidak terima dengan keputusan Heechul untuk tidak melibatkan dirinya.

"Sudahlah kau berisitirahat saja, Kyuhyun! Dengan luka seperti itu. Kau tidak akan bisa mengoperasikan Berreta." Jawaban Heechul membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa dengan lukannya. Ia malah akan menghancurkan rencana timnya untuk meringkus Dong Shok jika Ia memaksakan diri untuk ikut serta. Kyuhyun memilih untuk berdiri dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan pertemuan.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan tertunduk lesu sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas luka yang dialaminya. Kyuhyun hanya marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa gagal sebagai seorang sharpshooter.

**Dduarrr... Dduarrr...Dduarrr**

Kyuhyun tengah berada diruang latihan menembak sekarang. Ia melepaskan proyektil yang tersembunyi didalam Berreta miliknya. Tembakannya meleset dari sasaran yang seharusnya karena Kyuhyun menggunakan tangan kirinya. Kyuhyun bukan seorang penembak dengan tangan kidal.

"Argghhh..." Kyuhyun hanya bisa berteriak mengeluarkan semua kepenatan yang berjalan didalam kepalanya. Kyuhyun meletakan Berreta diatas papan coklat. Ia menggengam tangannya dengan erat sambil menutup matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melindunginya jika aku sendiri tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Maafkan aku." Kyuhyun mengatakan dengan nada lirih. Pikirannya melayang kemasa lalu ketika Ia pernah berjanji dengan seseorang. Ia akan melindungi orang itu nanti.

Kyuhyun kembali mengingat pertemuannya dengan seseorang pria berwajah cantik. Jika saja Kyuhyun tidak harus pindah bersama keluarganya keluar kota. Kyuhyun mungkin akan bertemu lagi dengan pria itu. Ya, itu menjadi pertemuan pertama dan terakhir untuk Kyuhyun. Waktu berjalan bertahun-tahun hingga pada akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali dua tahun lalu dan bergabung menjadi salah satu sharpshooter. Sebenarnya niat Kyuhyun adalah menemukan pria itu dan memenuhi janjinya untuk melindunginya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengambil Berreta miliknya dan menembakannya kearah papan objek tanpa jeda. Bunyi yang ditimbulkan sangat memekakkan telinga. Kyuhyun hanya ingin menyalurkan semua emosi didalam dirinya. Ia tidak peduli apakah proyektil yang ia lepaskan mengenai tepat sasaran. Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa seorang pria tengah memperhatikan dari balik pintu ruang latihan. Ya, Sungmin tengah bersandar pada pintu berwarna merah. Sungmin terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang berdiri membelakanginya. Ingin rasanya Sungmin berjalan dan memeluk tubuh itu untuk mencoba menyemangatinya. Tapi nyatanya sebuah ketakutan terlalu mendominasi yang membuat dirinya menjadi sosok Sungmin yang dingin.

.

.

.

Suasana hingar bingar dengan dentuman musik yang terdengar kencang. Lampu sorot yang berubah warna menjadi nuansa tersendiri disebuah club elit dipinggiran kota. Beberapa pasangan terlihat begitu semangat menikmati musik sambil bergoyang dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Bau asap rokok yang menjadi atmosfir tersendiri pada udara malam. Para bartender yang saling menunjukan kemampuannya dalam berjuggling dan meracik beberapa minuman untuk para tamu.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk duduk pada sebuah bangku yang terletak disudut club. Ia lebih asyik bermain dengan segelas kecil **Negroni – ****c****o****c****ktail khas Itali**. Ia hanya mengaduk-aduk gelasnya pada minuman berwarna coklat terang dan memainkan slice kecil kulit jeruk untuk menambah cita rasa pada minumannya. Beberapa wanita dengan pakaian yang terbilang sangat minim berulang kali menggoda Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha tidak mengiraukannya dengan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya berusaha mengusir secara halus. Emosi Kyuhyun semakin memuncak ketika salah satu wanita itu kembali menghampirinya dan langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Pergilah, aku tidak punya uang untuk membayarmu!" Ucap Kyuhyun secara sarkastik. Wanita itu melepas pelukannya dan duduk dibangku yang kosong tepat didepan Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah Tampan! Aku ini cukup cantik bukan? Untuk apa kau kemari sendirian kalau bukan untuk menikmati malam yang indah." Wanita itu sebenarnya memang cantik dengan wajah putih dan kulit mulus yang sangat terekspos jelas ditambah suara yang mendesah dan menggoda.

"Aku sudah cukup sopan denganmu. Jadi sebaiknya kau pergi dan tidak menggangguku. Sekali lagi aku katakan aku tidak tertarik dengan tawaranmu. Aku ini bukan pria kaya." Kyuhyun menatap tajam kepada wanita didepannya. Kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak ingat bahwa yang ada didepannya adalah seorang wanita mungkin Kyuhyun akan menghajarnya.

"Kau yakin? Aku tahu hanya para pemegang member yang dapat memasuki club ini dan hanya orang-orang kaya saja yang terdaftar menjadi membernya. Ayolah, jangan munafik seperti itu. Aku bersedia tidak kau bayar, tampan." Wanita itu semakin bertindak agresif. Tangan putihnya sudah berada diatas tangan Kyuhyun dan mengelusnya perlahan.

Kyuhyun yang sudah berada diatas ambang kesabaran segera menepis tangan wanita itu kasar dan meninggalkannya. Wanita yang merasa dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal dan meneguk habis Negroni yang belum sempat Kyuhyun minum. Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, ternyata pilihannya untuk minum bukan langkah yang baik untuk menghilangkan kepenatannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju toilet yang berada diujung lorong. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika Ia melihat sosok pria dengan rambut pirangnya tengah berdiri dibalik tembok dengan mata terpejam dan earphone yang terpasang ditelingannya. Sekilas mata awam tak akan melihat pria itu karena tembok itu menutupi tubuhnya tapi karena naluri sebagai seorang intelejen membuat Kyuhyun lebih peka. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun ingin mendekati pria itu dan ketika jaraknya semakin dekat. Kyuhyun tersenyum karena dia tahu siapa pria itu.

"Tuan Sungmin?" Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tepat didepan Sungmin. Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Kyuhyun sudah menatapnya. Sungmin hanya menghela nafas perlahan dengan bersikap acuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun kembali. Sungmin bukan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia malah menarik earphone ditelinga kirinya dan memasangkan ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"Dengarkan baik-baik!" Sungmin kembali memejamkan matanya dan berusaha mendengarkan suara dari earphone yang masih terpasang ditelinga kanannya.

Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini pada Kyuhyun?

Ya, Kyuhyun tengah berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Bagaimana bisa saat ini degup jantungnya berdetak diatas normal? Aliran darah yang menghangat terasa berjalan diseluruh sistem syarafnya. Sebegitu hebatkah efek pria yang ada didepan Kyuhyun sehingga membuat Kyuhyun merasa sensasi berbeda. Wajah putih Sungmin, bibir yang berbentuk M berwarna merah muda, dan hidung yang indah. Jika saja suara yang muncul dari earphone ini bukan sesuatu yang sangat gawat. Kyuhyun akan sangat bersyukur pada waktu yang telah mengijinkannya.

"Kalian cari tahu semua informasi tentang anak dari Heechul. Aku ingin para sniper itu membunuh mereka. Aku ingin Heechul juga merasakan penderitaanku saat aku dipenjara. Aku menderita, Heechul pun akan ku buat lebih menderita lagi." Suara yang terdengar dari earphone itu terdengar sangat menakutkan membuat Kyuhyun menekap mulutnya dan terbelalak kaget.

"Aku tengah menyadap pembicaraan Dong Shok dengan gadget buatan Shindong. Gadget ini dua kali lebih baik dibanding yang kemarin. Ia lebih kecil dan ramping dengan kemampuan penyadapan yang lebih detail dan akurat. Jarak penyadapan bahkan bisa mencapai lima kilometer. Ia berada diruangan 201 yang terletak diatas lantai ini. Dong Shok sedang mengadakan pertemuan dengan anak buahnya." Sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menyelediki ini sendirian, Sungmin? Bagaimana kalau kau sampai ketahuan oleh para anak buah Dong Shok?"

"Panggil aku Tuan Sungmin atau paling tidak hyung! Aku adalah anak dari bosmu dan aku lebih tua darimu."

"Aku tidak peduli! Cepat kita keluar dari tempat ini!" Kyuhyun melepas earphone pada telinganya dan menarik tangan Sungmin dengan tangan kirinya karena tangan kanannya masih lemah.

Sungmin tentu saja mencoba melepas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun karena Ia masih belum selesai dengan penyelidikannya. Tapi entah kenapa pria yang lebih tinggi dari Sungmin ini semakin kuat. Beberapa orang yang berada dikoridor itu memandang heran dengan aktifitas tarik-menarik antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Usaha Sungmin dengan memukul bahu Kyuhyun nyatanya tidak berhasil.

Mereka berdua sudah berada diluar club. Sungmin mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit memerah setelah Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Sungmin mendengus kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum lucu. Satu lagi ekspresi berbeda bisa Kyuhyun lihat dari wajah Sungmin.

"Lihat! Dia adalah anak buah Heechul yang sempat terluka sewaktu penyerangan digedung Incheon." Teriakan salah satu pria bertubuh tinggi kekar membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menolehkan kearah sumber suara. Beberapa pria bertubuh kekar tiba-tiba berdatangan disekitar parkiran club. Mereka mengeluarkan handgun dan mengarahkan kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

**Dduarrr... Dduarr... Dduarr**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera merunduk dan bersembunyi dibalik beberapa mobil yang terparkir disana. Anak buah Dong Shok semakin brutal menghujani mereka dengan tembakan. Beberapa proyektil sudah tertembus pada body mobil dan membuat lubang-lubang. Sungmin segera mengeluarkan Walther P99 dari balik jaketnya begitu juga Kyuhyun bersiap dengan Berreta 92F.

"Kau bisa menggunakan tangan kirimu, Kyuhyun?" Sungmin menatap lengan kanan Kyuhyun yang masih terbungkus perban. Sungmin merasa ragu karena sebelumnya Sungmin memang pernah melihat Kyuhyun menggunakan tangan kirinya. Tembakan Kyuhyun meleset karena Kyuhyun bukan penembak kidal.

"Tenanglah. Seorang sharpshooter hanya membutuhkan feeling dan keyakinan untuk menembak tepat sasaran." Kyuhyun membalas dengan tersenyum santai walaupun sebenarnya Ia sedikit ragu akan dirinya. Kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin membuat Sungmin khawatir.

"Baiklah. Kita coba melawan mereka dan segera menuju ducati-ku yang terparkir." Sungmin bersiap berdiri dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Dengan tangan terangkat Sungmin mengarahkan handgunnya kearah anak buah Dong Shok. Sungmin sengaja menembak pada handgun mereka agar senjata yang mereka gunakan terlempar untuk membuat jeda agar Ia dan Kyuhyun dapat berlari menuju ducatinya. Anak buah Dong Shok hanya merasa kaget ketika handgun yang mereka pegang terpental jauh. Tanpa membuang waktu mereka segera mengejar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

**Buagh... Buagh...**

Sungmin terjatuh diatas aspal ketika salah satu anak buah Dong Shok sudah berada dibelakangnya dan menarik tubuhnya. Orang itu juga memukul wajah Sungmin sehingga ujung bibirnya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Kyuhyun yang berada didepan Sungmin segera mengarahkan handgun-nya dan menembakkan tepat pada tubuh anak buah Dong Shok yang menyerang Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Sungmin untuk bangun dengan tangan kanannya yang masih terperban dan terus menghujani anak buah Dong Shok yang lain dengan Berreta ditangan kirinya. Sungmin segera naik keatas ducati-nya dan menyuruh untuk Kyuhyun duduk dibelakangnya.

**Dduarr... Dduarr...**

Anak buah Dong Shok semakin banyak berdatangan dan melepaskan tembakan mereka kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sungmin segera memacu ducati-nya meninggalkan club. Anak buah Dong Shok pun tak tinggal diam. Mereka mengejar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan menggunakan mobil mereka **Aston Marine V12**.

Beruntung jalanan dimalam hari itu sedikit sepi dari lalu lalang karena baik motor yang dikendarai Sungmin dan tiga mobil yang digunakan anak buah Dong Shok saling berpacu dalam kecepatan maksimal. Beberapa kali Sungmin hampir kehilangan kendali karena anak buah Dong Shok tidak hanya mengejar mereka tapi juga menembaki mereka. Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakang Sungmin. Berulang kali memutar tubuhnya kearah belakang untuk membalas tembakan dari anak buah Dong Shok.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun juga sedang mengagumi dirinya sendiri. Untuk malam ini kemampuan tangan kirinya bisa menandingi tangan kanannya. Tembakan yang dilesatkan Kyuhyun mengenai bagian body mobil salah satunya membuat mobil itu menghentikan pengejaran. Sekarang tinggal dua mobil yang masih berusaha mengejar mereka.

"Sungmin, proyektil pada Berretaku menipis." Teriak Kyuhyun. Tanpa menjawab Sungmin menyerahkan Walther P99 miliknya untuk digunakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali memulai aksinya dengan membalas tembakan para anak buah Dong Shok yang semakin brutal

Sungmin mengendarai ducati dengan penuh konsentrasi agar ia tidak kehilangan kendali sambil berusaha menghindar dari serangan. Ia dapat melihat usaha Kyuhyun yang terus mencoba membalas dengan handgunnya ditangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya yang memeluk erat pinggangnya.

"Kyuhyun, kau bisa menggunakan senjata laras panjang?".

"Tidak terlalu handal tapi aku bisa mengenai tepat sasaran. Memangnya ada apa, Sungmin?"

"Hentikan tembakanmu sebentar! Mundur beberapa inci dari tubuhku. Aku akan menekan tombol dispedometer ini. Nanti akan muncul **Remington 700** dari bawah jok itu. Segera kau gunakan untuk menyerang mereka!"

Kyuhyun merasa bingung. Bagaimana tidak, senapan yang dikatakan Sungmin barusan adalah senjata yang digunakan oleh para sniper amerika. Kyuhyun tidak ingin berdebat akhirnya Ia memilih untuk mematuhi ucapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghentikan tembakannya dan mundur beberapa inchi. Jok itu terbuka dengan lubang berdiameter sepuluh centimeter. Sebuah senapan laras panjang muncul dari bawah jok. Kyuhyun semakin terperangah kaget melihat sebuah senjata sniper tersimpan rapi dalam ducati milik Sungmin.

"Cepat kau tembakan tepat pada ban mobil mereka! Agar mobil mereka kehilangan kendali dan slip. Itu akan menjadi kesempatan kita untuk melarikan diri. Kita tak punya cara lain sebelum kita semakin terdesak!" Teriak Sungmin sambil terus berkonsentrasi pada jalanan didepannya.

Kyuhyun menaruh handgun Sungmin dibalik jaketnya dan mengambil Remington 700 itu. Kyuhyun kembali memutar tubuhnya mengarah kebelakang. Ia mengarahkan senapan itu dengan tangan kirinya dan menembak kearah ban berwarna hitam pada mobil yang digunakan anak buah Dong Shok.

**Dduarr... Dduarrr... Dduarr...**

**Bruagh... ccittttttttt...**

Tiga tembakan Kyuhyun tepat mengenai ban mobil sehingga membuat kedua mobil itu slip dan mengerem mendadak. Munculah percikan api akibat dari gesekan ban dengan aspal hitam jalan. Salah satu mobil menghantam pembatas jalan dan membuatnya terpelanting sejauh 10 meter sementara mobil yang satunya berputar-putar dan berakhir pada ledakan yang terjadi pada bagian depan mobil. Beruntung para anak buah Dong Shok sempat melompat keluar mobil karena kedua mobil itu sudah berubah menjadi kobaran api setinggi dua meter. Anak buah Dong Shok hanya bisa terbaring lemah dipinggir jalan dengan luka-luka kritis.

Melihat hal itu Sungmin segera memacau ducatinya meninggalkan lokasi. Kyuhyun kembali menaruh senapan Sungmin ketempat semula dan melingkarkan kembali kedua tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang ramping Sungmin. Mereka berhasil meloloskan diri dari kejaran anak buah Dong Shok.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melepas kedua tangannya dan turun dari ducati milik Sungmin setelah mereka tiba diparkiran gedung intelejen. Kyuhyun menyerahkan handgun milik Sungmin. Sungmin menerimanya dengan acuh tanpa memandang Kyuhyun. Sungmin baru saja akan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Namun, langkahnya terhenti karena Kyuhyun menahan lengannya. Sungmin memutar tubuhnya dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tajam.

"Apakah benar kau pria itu, Sungmin? Ingatkah kau akan kejadian enam tahun lalu?" Sungmin melihat tatapan teduh Kyuhyun. Ya, tatapan yang pernah diberikan Kyuhyun enam tahun lalu. Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin merogoh saku jaketnya dan menyerahkan kalung perak kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ini kalungku yang hilang. Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Kyuhyun melepas genggamannya pada tangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya pada kalung perak yang bertuliskan namanya.

"Kalung itu terjatuh saat kau berpamitan pergi." Sungmin menjawab dengan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Nada yang Sungmin ucapkan terdengar datar. Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan ekspresi dingin Sungmin. Kyuhyun tetap tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau menjaga kalung ini, Sungmin? Kau selama ini menyadari aku adalah pria itu? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun kepadaku?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan hal-hal dimasa lalu itu! Kita harus berkonsentrasi pada kasus ini." Sungmin menjawab tajam. Kyuhyun mengenggam bahu Sungmin membuat kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau katakan, Sungmin. Aku tak peduli jika kau memang melupakanku dan tidak menghiraukanku lagi. Asal kau tahu aku akan tetap menjaga janjiku yang pernah aku ucapkan enam tahun lalu. Karena mulai saat itu tujuan hidupku adalah melindungimu."

"Terserah padamu." Sungmin melepas paksa tangan Kyuhyun pada bahunya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri mematung. Kyuhyun hanya menatap kepergian Sungmin dengan menggenggam erat kalung perak yang berada ditangannya.

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun. Sesungguhnya aku sangat merindukanmu selama ini tapi aku tak ingin egois dengan menuruti perasaanku. Aku hanya takut kehilangan orang-orang yang berarti dikehidupanku lagi. Maaf." Sungmin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sambil menelusuri lorong gedung yang temaram karena cahaya lampu yang menyinari. Perlahan sebuah buliran air mata terjatuh dari sudut mata foxynya dan membasahi wajah putih itu.

**End of chapter 3**

.

.

.

**Note :**

***** jawaban review :**

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : Boleh nanti tinggal request aja sama Sungmin Oppa he..he... stay tune !**

**Sun young : sad ending atau happy ending yach? Truz ada yang mati atau ngga yach? He..he... ditunggu aja chapter2 berikutnya. **

**Ayachi casey : Salam kenal juga. Dhee nyoba romance dichapter ini mudah2an ngga mengecewakan.. tpi kayanya malah angst – Dhee cuma nundukin kepala –**

**Youngfish : makasih supportnya. Semoga makin setia dirachael 137. Mohon dukungannya (sambil bungkuk hormat)**

**Chanmoody : Siap udah dilanjut... 86 ! Iya, Sungmin Oppa bersikap dingin kaya gitu ada alasannya. **

**chowin : sudah dilanjut ! he..he... dhee dibilang keren (huwa.. melayang ketingkat ketujuh) tetep pantengin rachael 137 ya?**

**Ming0101 : Siap laksanakan ! Yang jelas rencana Dong Shok itu licik banget. So, tetep stay tune di rachael 137**

**Coffeewie kyumin : Yap, bener bngt kedua pria paling aegyo itu mank udah ahli dah n TOP bgt he..he...he... –lebay mode on- pertanyaan untuk yg nelpon waktu hae diruang Dong Skok udah kejawab yach? Stay tune terus ya?**

**Kanaya : Uke-nya yang mana ? mereka berdua saling melindungi kok. Tetep stay tune ya?**

**Guest : Makasih banyak pujiannya tpi boleh donk ninggalin nama biar Dhee ngejawabnya enak.**

**Zhahra Amelia : Dhee ngga kuat buat nerima pujiannya. Dhee itu masih abal kok dalam dunia ini. semoga ff Dhee ngga ngecewain y dichapter berikutnya? Tetep stay tune**

**NiMin Shipper : Sambil dengerin "SPY" ? Bingo, dhee emang sambil liat mv itu ditambah sama lagunya Super Junior yang Don't-Don't n JYJ yang mission.**

**DANHOBAKMING1 : Siap ... laksanakan untuk dilanjut ! stay tune ya?**

**Myevilsmile : Salamnya udah Dhee sampein (katanya Zen salam balik n tetep mantengin MLS ya?) Dhee, akan update sampai chapter ini selesai. Stay tune ya?**

**Sitara1083 : Semoga chapter ini ngga ngecewain yach? Tetep stay tune ya.**

**( untuk semua reader yang belum sempat singgah diruangan review, Dhee ngucapin terima kasih atas waktunya untuk baca ff ini. Semoga chapter ini ngga ngecewain. Mungkin klo dirasa kurang bagus, reader bisa nyampein ke Dhee lewat kolom review. ) –peluk semua reader-**

***** Chapter tiga actionnya ngga terlalu dominan coz Dhee mau mulai masukin konfliknya Kyumin dulu. Next chapter, Dhee bikin full action... ditunggu yach?**

***** FYI, Zen update MLS baru bisa hari selasa coz liburannya baru aja kelar nanti hari senin. **

***** Ditunggu masukan2nya yach? –peluk semua reader-**

**Regards**

**Dhee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast ****: Super Junior member, DO Kyungsoo ( EXO K)**** And the other cast.**

**Pairing**** : KyuMin **

**Rate : T - M : T for naration and M for a blood scene**

**Genre : ****Action, Angst,**** and**** Crime **

**Warning : YAOI (****always****), Typo (****please forgive me****)**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin ****is Real **

** Mereka milik pribadi**** m****asing-masing, Dhee hanya numpank pinjem nama **

** mereka he..he..**

**Sumarry : Apa yang ingin kau lakukan untuknya ? Ya, aku akan memilih untuk melindunginya ( I'll Protect U ). Karena itulah tujuanku sekarang.**

**Note : Please, jangan hukum dan marah sma Dhee untuk chapter ini. Dhee cuma menyesuaikan sama jalan ceritanya. He,,,he,,he,,, **

**This is special for all readers ****in**** Rach****a****e****l****137. **

**Please, Do****n't**** copy and ****Don't ****paste.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'LL PROTECT U**

Kyungsoo tengah serius menatap layar komputernya. Beberapa buku tebal berserakan dan tergeletak dalam keadaan terbuka. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat berkonsentrasi pada aktifitasnya karena beberapa kali Sungmin yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya tidak Kyungsoo hiraukan. Tak mendapat respon dari sang Adik, Sungmin memilih untuk masuk.

Pluk... Pletak...

Sebuah buku setebal lima centimeter terbang melayang dan tepat mengenai punggung Kyungsoo. Sudah dapat dipastikan sang korban berteriak kesakitan. Kyungsoo mengelus punggung yang masih terasa ngilu dan memandang kearah tersangka. Sungmin hanya tersenyum tidak bersalah dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sungmin hyung? Masuk tanpa ijin dan memukulku dengan buku tebal ini!" Kyungsoo memandang Sungmin yang tengah asyik membaca salah satu buku yang tergeletak dilantai.

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintumu tapi kau tidak mendengarnya." Sungmin menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada buku yang tengah ia baca.

"Apa kau bahagia, Kyungsoo?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang Sungmin berikan membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung. "Memangnya kenapa hyung? Aku merasa bahagia saat ini."

"Diusia yang masih muda ini kau harus hidup terpisah dari dunia luar. Sekalipun kau harus berinteraksi dengan dunia luar. Kau harus berada dalam pengawalan beberapa orang suruhan Appa. Mempelajari semua persenjataan dan beberapa hal yang berbau intelejen. Untuk berpikir akan kesenangananmu saja sepertinya kau tidak punya waktu. Apa kau merasakan kebahagiaan hidup?" Kyungsoo mengerti arah pembicaraan Sungmin. Kyungsoo memeluk pinggang Sungmin dan menempelkan wajahnya pada bahu Sungmin.

"Hyung, aku menikmati semua ini dan tentu saja aku bahagia. Aku memang tidak bisa melakukan seperti apa yang anak-anak seumuranku biasa mereka kerjakan. Tapi mereka juga tidak bisa mempunyai kesempatan untuk melakukan apa yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku tentu saja bahagia dengan kesempatan mempelajari semua hal yang bisa aku gunakan untuk membantu orang-orang. Dunia luar memang sangat terasa asing untukku saat ini tapi aku yakin ketika suatu saat nanti aku yang akan memeluk dunia luar itu dengan penuh rasa keamanan dan kenyamanan." Sungmin tersenyum dan mengelus lembut rambut hitam Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka kau akan menjadi dewasa seperti ini, Kyungsoo. Untuk hal ini aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu tapi untuk beberapa hal yang lain. Aku seperti ingin keluar dari semua ini."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan orang yang kau cintai itu, Hyung?" Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dipinggangnya dan memandang dengan agak sedikit ketakutan. Sebenarnya bukan karena tatapan mata bulat berwarna hitam milik Kyungsoo yang membuat Sungmin merasa takut tapi lebih dari apa yang tengah diucapkan oleh adiknya itu.

"Aku tahu kau sedang menyimpan perasaan terhadap seseorang. Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah adikmu setidaknya aku bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Apa benar dugaanku? Bahwa kau lelah karena kau ingin keluar dari kehidupan ini dan meraih perasaanmu itu? Apa kau takut ia akan mati seperti eomma? Siapa orang itu, hyung? Ceritakanlah!"

Sungmin benar-benar tak tahu harus mengatakan dengan jawaban seperti apa atas semua pertanyaan yang telah ditanyakan oleh Kyungsoo. Sepertinya otak jeniusnya tak bisa menangkap satu pun kata-kata untuk merangkai sebuah jawaban. Untuk beberapa hal Kyungsoo memang telah menebak secara tepat.

Sungmin memilih untuk tersenyum sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Sungmin berdiri dan mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus kesal dan mempoutkan bibir tebalnya. Sungmin melangkah keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Namun, ketika Sungmin berada diujung pintu. Kyungsoo memanggilnya.

"Hyung, jika dia memang mencintaimu. Dia akan menerima kau apa adanya dan akan bangga pada apa yang kau kerjakan sekarang. Seperti eomma, dia selalu mencintai dan mendukung semua hal yang Appa lakukan. Percayalah, hyung." Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari Kyungsoo. Sungmin memilih untuk menutup pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah berada digaris perbatasan sebelah barat. Cahaya yang berwarna kemerahan mulai memberikan efek bias-bias cahaya pada gedung yang terlihat sudah agak usang. Warna cat yang sudah memudar bahkan dinding terluar sudah ditumbuhi oleh lumut hijau. Disalah satu ruangan yang agak tertutup sekitar dua puluh orang tengah berkumpul. Dong Shok terlihat berdiri dengan mengawasi beberapa anak buahnya yang tengah membuka sebuah paket berwarna coklat yang berukuran cukup besar.

"Kau yakin ini lebih hebat dari yang mereka punya?" Dong Shok berjalan mendekat dan segera menggenggam sebuah senapan laras panjang.

"Ini khusus dibuat oleh arsitektur persenjataan dari Jerman. Senapan ini memiliki kelebihan yang sangat hebat. Jarak fokus yang berada pada teleskopnya sanggup mencapai lima puluh meter dari sasaran objek. Proyektilnya memiliki bentuk runcing dan memiliki kecepatan 15m/detik. Kita hanya memerlukan waktu sekitar lima detik untuk menembak sasaran." Dong Shok tersenyum licik mendengar penjelasan dari salah seorang anak buahnya.

"Benda yang sangat cantik." Jemari Dong Shok menelusuri setiap detail dari senapan laras panjang itu. Ia mengangkat dengan tangan kanannya dan mengarahkan pada piring putih yang berisi beberapa buah apel merah. Ia menarik pelatuk pada senapan.

**Dduar...**

Tanpa sempat untuk mengedipkan kelopak mata. Buah apel yang terletak pada jarak dua puluh meter dari tempat Dong Shok berdiri telah berlubang dan menembus ketebalannya. Bahkan proyektil yang termuntahkan telah bersarang pada tembok tebal yang terdapat dibelakang meja kayu panjang itu.

"Kita coba pada salah tubuh para penganggu itu? Pasti akan lebih menarik untuk dikagumi." Sekali lagi Dong Shok mengerakkan kedua sudut bibirnya seraya berseringai tajam.

**The Other Side**

Sebuah Van coklat terparkir disalah satu sudut. Van itu telah berada pada jarak dua puluh meter dari letak gedung tempat Dong Shok berada. Kelima pemuda berada didalamnya. Sungmin, Kangin, Siwon, Donghae dan Yesung. Dengan pakaian berwarna hitam. Mereka juga mengenakan aksesoris tambahan berupa kaca mata berframe dan berlensa hitam. Sebuah kacamata dengan teknologi autofokus yang dapat melacak sasaran dari objek yang bahkan tersembunyi didalam ruangan gelap dan tertutup melalui gelombang yang tercipta pada tubuh dan mengirimnya menjadi sebuah sinar radar. Sebuah handgun dengan persediaan proyektil yang tersembunyi dibalik jaket mereka. Tentu saja baju anti peluru yang didesain untuk melindungi tubuh bagian atas mereka dari proyektil yang mungkin saja akan menghantui mereka nanti.

Mereka berjalan dengan penuh waspada dan mengendap-endap melalui jalur yang terletak dibelakang gedung. Gadget yang dipegang Donghae mengeluarkan sinyal berwarna hijau menandakan bahwa gedung usang itu telah dilengkapi sensor dengan deteksi keamanan yang cukup canggih. Dengan kata lain setiap orang asing yang melewati lingkungan gedung itu akan tertangkap oleh sensor mereka dan -_bush_- para anak buah Dong Shok segera akan mengetahui keberadaannya.

Donghae dengan cekatan memainkan gadgetnya dengan penuh konsentrasi. Ya, Donghae tengah mencoba untuk mengacaukan sistem kerja pada sensor yang terletak disekitar gedung tempat Dong Shok berada. Setelah sepuluh menit berkutat, sistem sensor tersebut mati total dan mereka berlima segera masuk kedalam area belakang gedung dengan berhati-hati. Walaupun sensor telah dilumpuhkan tapi keberadaan anak buah Dong Shok disekitar Gedung harus diwaspadai karena mereka terlihat cukup terlatih dengan handgun yang tergenggam ditangan.

Tali sling panjang terjulur keatas tepat pada bagian atap gedung. Dengan perlahan mereka mulai merangkak naik melalui dinding usang. Kedua tangan yang menggenggam erat tali sling serta pijakan kaki yang kuat untuk menompa tubuh mereka agar lebih leluasa untuk mencapai atap.

**TAP...**

Bunyi hentakan sepatu flat hitam pada atap gedung menandakan kelima sharpshooter telah berhasil. Mereka menekan tombol dan secara otomatis tali sling segera tersimpan didalam ikat pinggang mereka. Atap gedung berupa halaman luas yang kosong. Pada ujung kiri atap terdapat sebuah pintu kaca yang menghubungkan bagian dalam gedung. Kangin mengeluarkan semacam pisau lipat yang berukuran sepuluh centimeter yang tersimpan rapi didalam kaos kakinya. Dengan membentuk seperti lingkaran pada ujung pisau yang ia goreskan pada pintu kaca, sebuah lubang tercipta. Ya, pisau dengan sebuah cahaya laser tersembunyi pada setiap bilahnya sehingga dapat menembus ketebalan kaca yang berukuran tebal. Tangan Kangin dimasukan kedalam lubang kaca dan membuka kenop secara perlahan.

Setelah pintu terbuka. Mereka berlima berhasil masuk kedalam gedung. Tidak ada seorang pun anak buah Dong Shok yang berada pada bagian lantai atas gedung yang memiliki empat lantai. Sungmin memimpin anak buahnya untuk menuruni tiap anak tangga menuju sebuah ruangan dilantai tiga tempat Dong Shok berada.

Sungmin dan Kangin bersembunyi disebuah tembok pada bagian kiri sedangkan Yesung, Siwon dan Donghae berada diseberangnya. Berreta tengah tergenggam ditangan mereka dan Walther yang merupakan handgun kesayangan Sungmin.

"Kita dobrak masuk dan tangkap Dong Shok! Hati-hati dan jangan lengah!" Sungmin memberikan perintah dengan tegas dalam frekuensi suara yang rendah. Dibalas dengan anggukan oleh keempat anggota sharpshooter.

Kangin dan Siwon berjalan didepan sementara Sungmin, Donghae dan Yesung berada dibelakangnya. Melalui kacamata autofokus yang mereka pakai. Terlihat sekitar dua puluh orang yang tergambar melalui siluet dengan garis berwarna hijau berada dalam ruangan. Kangin mendobrak pintu menggunakan tendangan pada kaki kanannya. Pintu usang yang tak berdosa itu tidak hanya terbuka tapi terlepas dari engselnya setelah mendapat tendangan keras dari Kangin. Beberapa anak buah Dong Shok menoleh kearah pintu. Setelah melihat bahwa pembuat keonaran adalah Sungmin dan tim. Mereka berlari dan langsung menyerang sementara beberapa lainnya berusaha melindungi Dong Shok.

Perkelahian terjadi dan sangat brutal. Anak-anak buah Dong Shok tanpa jeda memukul para tim sharpshooter bahkan diantaranya menggunakan balok-balok kayu yang tergeletak diruangan. Kangin dan Siwon hampir tersungkur karena mendapatkan serangan yang bertubi-tubi. Salah satu diantara sempat ingin memukul Kangin dengan sebuah bangku kayu yang sudah tak terpakai tapi beruntung Yesung segera menggunakan handgunnya untuk menembak anak buah Dong Shok.

Beberapa menit perkelahian, anak buah Dong Shok semakin banyak berdatangan. Sepertinya mereka segera menuju ruangan lantai tiga setelah mendapat laporan bahwa Sungmin dan tim berada diruangan itu. Perkelahian semakin tidak sebanding karena jumlah anak buah Dong Shok bertambah untuk menyerang kelima sharpshooter.

Donghae sejenak melupakan Berreta miliknya. Ia menaruh disaku jaket dan memilih untuk menyerang secara fisik. Salah satunya berhasil melingkarkan tangan kekarnya pada leher Donghae. Keadaannya sangat terdesak bahkan perut Donghae dijadikan sasaran pukulan oleh anak buah Dong Shok yang lain. Donghae jatuh tersungkur tapi pada detik berikutnya saat mereka ingin menyerang Donghae kembali. Donghae segera bangun dan mengarahkan tendangannya kearah salah satu anak buah Dong Shok. Donghae menarik yang lainnya dan melayangkan kepalan tangannya ketubuh kekar orang-orang itu. Keadaan berbalik kini Donghae yang dapat menguasai perkelahian.

Disalah satu sudut lainnya Yesung berusaha untuk melawan anak buah Dong Shok. Keadaan sedikit agak lebih parah karena mereka tidak hanya menyerang Yesung dengan tangan kosong tapi menggunakan pisau lipat kecil dan balok kayu berukuran lima puluh centimeter. Salah satu diantara mereka sempat melukai Yesung. Sebuah goresan kecil melukai pipi kirinya saat Yesung tengah terhantam sebuah balok dipunggungnya. Beruntung Yesung tidak hanya menggunakan Berreta miliknya tapi Ia juga memiliki handgun ukuran kecil, hanya sepuluh centimeter yang telah dimodifikasi dengan proyektil berukuran seperti jarum yang telah dilumuri dengan serum berdosis rendah. Para anak buah Dong Shok jatuh tersungkur dalam keadaan pingsan dan tidak bergerak.

Siwon yang sangat menguasai beladiri tampaknya agak kewalahan melawan hampir lima belas orang sekaligus yang mengepungnya. Kacamata hitamnya jatuh terlepas saat salah satunya berhasil memukul wajah Siwon dan menciptakan luka lebam kebiruan. Siwon yang semakin berang dan tidak terkontrol menyerang balik. Beberapa anak buah Dong Shok berteriak kesakitan saat Siwon hampir membuat tulang-tulang mereka patah dengan melakukan gerakan memiting saat mereka hendak memukul Siwon. Tendangan Siwon yang diarahkan kearah tubuh anak buah Dong Shok juga membuat mereka terlempar sejauh dua meter dan menimpa tumpukan bangku-bangku yang tidak terpakai.

Hal yang sama juga dihadapi Kangin. Terkepung dengan anak buah Dong Shok yang berusaha untuk menyerangnya. Balok-balok kayu yang ditujukan untuk memukulnya dapat ia tangkis. Bahkan hal yang mengejutkan terjadi balok kayu itu terbelah. Anak buah Dong Shok sempat takut melihatnya dan kesempatan ini membuat Kangin menyerang balik. Kangin memukul dengan keras menggunakan kepalan tangannya. Tubuh-tubuh itu jatuh tak berdaya dilantai gedung dengan nasib yang mengenaskan. Darah yang mengalir dari mulut mereka dan luka lebam yang tercipta pada sekujur tubuh mereka.

Hampir lima belas menit perkelahian itu terjadi. Tubuh-tubuh anak buah Dong Shok tergeletak tidak berdaya berada dilantai gedung. keempat sharpshooter hanya melirik sekilas keadaan. Setelah yakin tidak ada anak buah Dong Shok yang tersisa. Mereka berlari keluar ruangan saat menyadari bahwa Sungmin dan Dong Shok tidak berada didalam ruangan lantai tiga itu.

Mereka berusaha menyisir tiap ruangan dengan manual karena kacamata autofokus mereka telah hancur pada perkelahian yang terjadi tadi. Donghae mengeluarkan gadget berusaha membaca sinyal radar untuk mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin ataupun Dong Shok. Namun, berulang kali mengotak-atik gadgetnya. Donghae tidak dapat menemukan tanda-tanda pimpinan dan target yang harus mereka tangkap malam ini.

"Hyung, aku tidak dapat melacak keberadaan Tuan Sungmin dan Dong Shok." Donghae mengacak-acak rambutnya seraya frustasi. Kangin mendekat kearah Donghae dan menarik paksa gadget layar datar itu dari tangan Donghae.

"Hyung, aku dan Siwon tidak menemukan siapapun digedung ini." Yesung dan Siwon yang baru saja menyisir ruangan segera berlari menuju Kangin yang sudah berada dilantai dasar. Kangin semakin panik mendengar laporannya. Kangin berusaha kembali melacak dengan gadget Donghae. Hasilnya tetap seperti semula. Kangin segera melempar gadget itu kelantai gedung hingga hancur berantakan. Kangin dengan kesal memukul dinding tebal yang ada didepannya dengan kepalan tangannya.

Biipp... Biipp... Bipp...

Ponsel yang ada disaku Yesung berbunyi dan segera ia mengangkatnya. Raut wajah Yesung segera berubah menjadi ketakutan. Yesung segera menutup ponselnya dan menaruhnya kembali kesakunya. Yesung menatap ketiga rekannya.

"Panggilan dari Heechul. Kita harus kembali kemarkas karena Dong Shok menyekap Sungmin." Ucapan Yesung membuat ketiga rekannya menunduk lemah bahkan Kangin kembali memukulkan tangannya pada dinding dan sebuah lubang tercipta. Dalam diam mereka berempat segera berlari menuju van yang terparkir dan memacu menuju markas.

.

.

.

.

Dong Shok berjalan dengan perlahan menuju sosok yang tengah duduk dalam keadaan tangan dan kaki yang terikat seutas tali. Dong Shok berjongkok didepannya dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang berada ditangannya.

"Tidak ku sangka. Anak dari Heechul adalah seorang pria yang cantik." Pisau yang digenggam Dong Shok dimainkan pada wajah Sungmin. Ya, Sungmin disekap oleh Dong Shok disebuah gedung yang jauh dari tempat tadi. Kini Sungmin tengah duduk disebuah bangku dengan tangan yang terikat dibelakang kursi. Kakinya juga diikat dengan kuat serta sebuah kain yang dililitkan pada mulutnya. Sungmin hanya bisa menatap penuh kemarahan pada wajah Dong Shok.

**Flashback**

Kelima sharpshooter tengah berkelahi melawan anak buah Dong Shok. Masing-masing dari mereka harus bekerja keras melawan puluhan orang berbadan kekar. Dong Shok dan beberapa anak buah yang melindunginya berusaha untuk keluar dari ruangan. Untuk sementara para sharpshooter tidak memperhatikan bahwa Dong Shok tengah berusaha kabur dari ruangan. Sungmin menyadari hal itu dan segera berlari untuk mengejar Dong Shok dan anak buahnya.

Bunyi tembakan berulang kali terdengar akibat adu tembak antara Sungmin dan anak buah Dong Shok. Sungmin terus berlari dan mengejar mereka walaupun Ia sendiri harus kewalahan menghadapi proyektil-proyektil yang tertuju padanya. Sungmin harus menghindar beberapa kali dan kemudian membalas menyerang. Dong Shok telah berada dihalaman dengan keadaan terdesak Sungmin melompat dari lantai dua. Sungmin dengan sigap segera berlari membelah halaman gedung untuk mengejar Dong Shok.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Sungmin berada dibelakang Dong Shok. Sungmin tersentak kaget ketika Dong Shok berbalik kearahnya dan mengarahkan handgun kearahnya. Sungmin belum siap untuk mengarahkan Walther miliknya ketika sebuah proyektil dari senapan itu termuntahkan.

**Dduar...**

Proyektil tipis itu bersarang dilengan kanannya dan membuat Sungmin jatuh diatas rumput hijau. Perlahan kesadaran Sungmin mulai agak menghilang. Tubuhnya tidak dapat melawan ketika anak buah Dong Shok menarik tubuhnya secara paksa. Sungmin dibawa kedalam sebuah mobil berwarna hitam dan mobil itu berjalan meninggalkan gedung. Sungmin masih dalam keadaan sadar tapi tubuhnya tidak dapat menuruti kemauannya. Sistem syarafnya tidak dapat merespon kinerja otaknya. Sungmin menyadari bahwa Dong Shok menembakan proyektil modifikasi serupa dengan Yesung. Dalam detik berikutnya Sungmin hanya merasakan kegelapan dan pingsan. Ketika Sungmin tersadar, Ia sudah berada didalam ruangan dalam keadaan terikat.

**Flashback end**

"Jangan nakal, pria cantik!" Dong Shok masih saja memainkan pisau lipatnya pada wajah Sungmin.

"Kalau tadi aku hanya menembakan proyektil yang berisi obat tidur. Mungkin pada detik berikutnya aku bisa saja menggunakan senapan laras panjang ini. Kurasa pendidikanmu selama di Jerman pasti mengetahui senapan macam apa yang tengah aku pegang." Dong Shok menaruh pisau lipatnya dilantai dan segera menunjukan sebuah senapan kepada Sungmin.

Ya, Sungmin tahu. Senapan yang dipegang oleh Dong Shok adalah senjata tercanggih yang dapat menembakan dengan kecepatan beberapa detik untuk mencapai target secara tepat. Bahkan karena kecepatannya, proyektil itu dapat menembus suatu benda dan tubuh manusia.

"Kau tahu? Appa-mu itu terlalu banyak ikut campur dan aku tidak suka itu. Apalagi usahanya untuk menangkapku. Apa salahnya sedikit mencari keuntungan menjadi seorang Gubernur? Aku hanya ingin membuat diriku sedikit lebih kaya dalam masa kekuasaanku." Dong Shok menarik dagu Sungmin dan menatapnya tajam. Sungmin meronta sekuat tenaga dan berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatannya.

Dong Shok yang kesal langsung mengarahkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah Sungmin. Pukulan yang tiba-tiba dan keras membuat tubuh Sungmin terjatuh menyentuh lantai bersamaan dengan bangku yang terikat ditubuhnya. Darah segar mengalir disela bibirnya membuat kain yang terlilit pada mulutnya ternoda dengan warna merah. Dong Shok dan beberapa anak buahnya meninggalkan Sungmin didalam ruangan yang terkunci rapat. Sungmin masih terus berusaha melepaskan ikatannya tapi usahanya sia-sia. Sungmin akhirnya pasrah dan memejamkan matanya berharap akan ada yang datang untuk menolongnya sebelum Dong Shok menjalankan ancamannya.

.

.

.

.

Heechul berjalan mondar-mandir diruangan bawah tanah tempat para sharpshooter tengah mengadakan pertemuan. Wajahnya pucat dan penuh ketakutan, tangannya yang terkepal berusaha untuk mehilangkan sedikit kecemasan yang tengah ia alami. Bagaimana tidak? Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Sebuah panggilan diponselnya membuat pimpinan dari sebuah badan intelejen ini hampir jatuh pingsan.

Dong Shok menghubunginya dan mengatakan bahwa Sungmin berada dalam genggamannya. Seluruh orang tua didunia ini pasti akan ketakutan seperti halnya yang tengah dirasakan Heechul ketika mendapat kabar bahwa anaknya tengah diculik oleh seorang yang bisa saja berbuat sadis. Berulang kali Ryeowook dan Yesung yang sudah berada diruangan itu mencoba untuk menenangkan Heechul, tetap saja tidak berhasil. Heechul begitu teramat ketakutan. Ya, Heechul tidak ingin kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tenanglah! Kita pikirkan bersama-sama jalan keluarnya." Yesung mengelus pundak Heechul perlahan berusaha untuk memberikan semangat. Heechul mencengkram rambutnya dengan kuat.

"Dong Shok akan membunuh Sungmin. Dia ingin membuatku menderita karena semua berkas kasusnya sudah berada dikepolisian. Tak akan mungkin menutup kasus ini. Dong Shok tahu bahwa cepat atau lembat dia akan dipenjara maka untuk itu dia ingin membuatku merasakan penderitaan yang sama. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Yesung?" Heechul berteriak frustasi dengan menggebrak meja kayu panjang berwarna coklat.

"Kita akan menemukan Sungmin! Percayalah!" sejujurnya ingin sekali Heechul percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Yesung bahwa mereka akan menemukan Sungmin sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Tapi Heechul juga tahu siapa yang sedang berhadapan dengannya. Ya, Dong Shok. Orang yang sangat ingin membuatnya menderita lebih dalam karena berniat menjebloskan dirinya kepenjara Seoul.

Pertemuan dimulai saat itu juga. Semua tim sharpshooter berkumpul beserta Ryeowook dan Shindong. Tiga komputer dan beberapa alat transmisi berupa pemindai sinyal dan radar yang terhubung dengan satelit pusat tengah digunakan Ryeowook, Donghae dan Shindong. Mereka berusaha untuk melacak keberadaan Dong Shok dan Sungmin melalui nomor ponsel yang digunakan Dong Shok untuk menghubungi Heechul. Tapi saat melakukan pencarian data, nomor yang digunakan Dong Shok tiba-tiba saja tidak dapat terdeteksi. Beberapa menit terus berkutat dengan alat-alat itu. Mereka masih belum bisa menemukan keberadaannya.

"Appa, aku tahu dimana Sungmin hyung berada?" Kyungsoo dengan nafas terengah-engah berlari mendekat kearah Heechul. Kyungsoo menaruh laptop putihnya dan menunjukan kepada Heechul.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Kyungsoo?" Heechul menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan ketakutan dan kecemasan. Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan tatapan Heechul.

"Aku bisa membaca koordinat keberadaan Sungmin hyung. Lihat, Appa!" Kyungsoo mengarahkan telunjuknya dengan penuh antusias pada layar laptopnya. Sebuah titik berwarna merah tercetak dilayar hitam dengan garis-garis bersinar hijau.

"Kau yakin titik berwarna merah itu adalah Sungmin?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan penuh hati-hati.

"Ya, aku yakin sekali. Aku memang tengah membuat suatu program pelacak dan bahan percobaan programku adalah Sungmin hyung. Aku memasangkan sebuah chip pada jam tangan hitam miliknya. Chip itu akan mendeteksi keberadaan Sungmin hyung dimanapun ia berada. Lihat! Titik ini menjelaskan bahwa Sungmin hyung berada lima puluh kilometer sebelah tenggara dari gedung ini. Berarti Sungmin hyung tengah disekap disebuah dermaga Incheon."

Semua yang berada diruangan segera mendekat kearah Heechul dan Kyungsoo. Mereka hanya menatap tidak percaya pada pemuda berumur dua puluh tahun yang masih mengenakan pakaian tidur bergambar pororo yang begitu antusias menjelaskan tentang keberhasilannya melacak keberadaan Sungmin.

Heechul tidak mau berdebat dengan segala argumentasi keheranan dan ketidak percayaan atas apa yang tengah dilakukan anak keduanya itu. Heechul sudah tidak ingin berpikir lagi dengan segera Heechul memerintahkan seluruh anak buahnya menuju dermaga Incheon.

"Shindong, aku perlu kau untuk memberikan handgun yang telah kau modifikasi untuk penyerangan ini. Cepat siapkan!" Perintah Heechul dengan tegas. Shindong segera berlari menuju ruangan dilantai satu untuk mengambil beberapa handgun buatannya.

"Ryeowook, kau harus stay diruangan kontrol! Segera beritahuku jika ada hal-hal yang mencurigakan!" Ryeowook mengangguk mendengar perintah Heechul.

"Kyuhyun, aku titip Kyungsoo padamu! Aku tidak mungkin menyuruhmu untuk misi ini sementara lenganmu masih terluka."

"Aku baik-baik saja Tuan Heechul. Aku ingin ikut dalam misi ini." Kyuhyun menolak dengan lantang. Sungguh jika saja semua orang tahu bahwa Kyuhyun juga teramat ketakutan saat mendengar Sungmin tengah disekap Dong Shok. Rasanya ingin sekali Kyuhyun berlari dan menyelamatkan Sungmin.

"Kau terluka." Tolak Heechul dengan menunjuk lengan Kyuhyun yang masih dililit perban putih.

"Aku bisa menggunakan tangan kiriku sebagai penggantinya. Aku bisa menembak menggunakan tangan kiriku. Izinkan aku untuk menolong Sungmin." Semua memandang heran ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Heechul. –apa yang terjadi pada, Kyuhyun? Begitulah hal yang ingin ditanyakan rekan sharpshooter Kyuhyun lainnya-

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat, Kyuhyun. Aku memerintahkan kau untuk tetap disini dan menjaga Kyungsoo! Yang lainnya, ayo cepat kita bergerak!" Heechul tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang masih memohon padanya.

Heechul beserta Kangin, Donghae, Yesung dan Siwon segera berlari keluar ruangan. Setelah mendapat handgun terbaru dari Shindong. Mereka segera mengendarai sebuah van untuk bergerak menuju dermaga Incheon.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar yang khusus digunakan Heechul sebagai kamar pribadinya. Kyungsoo masih berkutat dengan laptop putihnya. Ia menatap sekilas Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya. Ia melihat bahwa ada sebuah ekspresi kecemasan yang muncul diwajah Kyuhyun. Suhu udara tidak terlalu dingin malam itu dan mesin pendingin didalam ruangan tidak berada dalam suhu rendah. Kyungsoo memandang Kyuhyun yang terus menggepal erat kedua tangannya. Tangan dan wajahnya sangat pucat. Buliran keringat dingin menetes dikeningnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, hyung?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Kyuhyun menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau khawatir dengan Sungmin hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi dibalas Kyuhyun dengan anggukan pelan.

"Aku sedikit merasa curiga dengan Sungmin hyung akhir-akhir ini. Sepertinya ada yang Ia sembunyikan dariku. Aku juga agak curiga denganmu Kyuhyun hyung. Kau terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkan Sungmin hyung. Apakah terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?"

"Apakah aku salah mengkhawatirkan anak dari bosku ketika aku tahu ia tengah disekap oleh seorang penjahat? Apa aku tidak boleh ikut serta untuk menolongnya?" Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Kyungsoo yang seakan mencoba untuk mengx-ray pikirannya.

"Tidak salah. Hanya aku terlahir dengan insting yang sedikit lebih peka. Aku merasa ada hal yang tengah terjadi diantara kalian berdua? Apapun itu kuharap bukan sesuatu yang tidak boleh terjadi, Kyuhyun hyung."

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar ragu. Kyuhyun hanya kaget dengan apa yang dibicarakan Kyungsoo padannya. –apakah ia tahu perasaanku?- Kyuhyun hanya bisa bertanya didalam hatinya.

"Hanya berpikir tentang suatu perasaan yang tidak seharusnya kalian rasakan. Sudahlah lupakan perkataanku, Kyuhyun hyung! Cepatlah bangun! Aku akan mengantarkanmu ketempat Sungmin hyung saat ini. Aku tahu kau sangat ingin menolongnya." Kyungsoo beranjak untuk berdiri.

"Tapi, Tuan Heechul menyuruhku untuk menjagamu, Kyungsoo!"

"Aku hanya mengantarkanmu bukan ikut berkelahi disana. Aku akan segera kembali setelah itu. Terserah padamu, Kyuhyun hyung? Kau pilih tetap disini atau pergi menyelamatkan Sungmin hyung?" Kyungsoo menggerakan satu telunjuk ditangan kanannya dan satu lagi ditangan kirinya.

"Aku pilih obsi yang kedua."

Segera saja Kyuhyun menyiapkan rompi anti peluru untuk dikenakannya. Sebuah Berreta yang tersimpan dan beberapa persiapan proyektil pada saku jaket hitamnya. Kyuhyun berlari menemui Kyungsoo yang berada dibawah dengan sebuah sedan hitam yang terparkir dihalaman gedung.

"Kita berangkat sekarang!" Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobil diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kyuhyun dipenuhi rasa kecemasan dan ketakutan. Perjalanan selama dua puluh menit akhirnya sampai pada sebuah dermaga yang cukup luas. Kyuhyun segera keluar dari pintu mobil. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kearah Kyungsoo.

"Tenang, hyung. Aku akan segera kembali pulang kemarkas dan beristirahat. Aku percaya kau dapat menyelamatkan Sungmin hyung. Sungmin hyung berada disalah satu bangunan yang ada disana." Kyuhyun membalas ucapan Kyungsoo dengan mengangguk yakin. Perlahan sedan hitam yang dikendarai Kyungsoo memutar untuk kembali kejalanan Incheon.

Kyuhyun berjalan kesebuah bangunan yang terletak sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas beberapa anak buah Dong Shok yang berjaga-jaga. Kyuhyun mengendap-endap pada sebuah jendela yang terdapat pada bangunan itu. Seketika itu juga pandangannya berubah ketakutan dan tubuhnya melemas. Seakan kedua kakinya tidak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya. Kyuhyun melihat sosok tubuh yang terbaring dilantai dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat pada sebuah kursi kayu. Kain putih yang ternoda dengan bercak darah terlilit pada mulutnya. Didepannya, Dong Shok tengah mengeluskan wajah pria yang terikat dibangku itu dengan sebuah senapan laras panjang dan bersiap kapan saja untuk menarik pelatuknya.

"Sungmin." Lirih Kyuhyun dengan penuh ketakutan.

**End of chapter **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Bal****esan**** review :**

**Paprikapumkin : ngga usah minta maaf chingu (dhee jdi ngga enak.. he..he..) iya mank keren bgt Sungmin Oppa klo jadi SPY kya gini. Stay terus di Rachael137**

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : maaf yach... untuk disini Kyu cuma dikit. Next chap ditunggu aja chingu... Stay terus di Rachael137**

**Zhara Amelia : Aih... kata-kata chingu, bikin Dhee cengar-cengir. Soalnya Dhee ngga bisa puitis kaya gitu he..he... , semoga chap ini ngga ngecewain. Stay terus di Rachael137**

**vietaKyu : full romantis? Dhee kudu semedi dulu dikamarnya Zen. Untuk disini Kyu belum keliatan aksinya... tunggu giliran yach he..he..he.. next chap ditunggu aja. Stay terus di Rachael137**

**Yeonra137 : makasih n tetep stay yach diRachael137**

**Myevilsmile : iya panggil Dhee aja. Niatnya sih mau romance tpi beginilah klo Dhee yang buat –pasang muka polos (bilang aja ngga bisa? He..he...) iya,, dhee buat mereka sedikit susah dulu yach krna sesuai sma cerita. Heechul dibuat mati –dhee bisa diremukin sma Rachael- he..he..he... Stay terus di Rachael137**

**Ming0101 : Jangan salahin Sungmin Oppa... salahin dhee yang buat Sungmin Oppa kaya gitu sikapnya (he..he..he...) Dhee, usahain ngga lama dah updatenya. Stay terus di Rachael137**

**Vetrisiayoung : wuih makasih chingu... pgn sih dideksripsiin senjatanya, tpi nanti jdi kepanjangan he,,he,,,he,, stay terus diRachael137**

**Youngfish : romance-nya pendek (maaf yach?) disini malah ngga ada romancenya –please, jgn marah sma dhee yach?- Dhee, usahain untuk bisa update cepet. Stay terus di Rachael137**

**Chanmoody : Dhee juga mau diboncengin Sungmin Oppa he..he..he... ditunggu aja aksi-aksi Kyu selanjutnya. Salah satu ada yg mati ngga yach? He..he... Stay terus di Rachael137**

**Jung Minsoo : semoga chap ini ngga ngecewain. Stay terus diRachael137**

**Danhobakming1 : okay... dhee usahain untuk update secepatnya. Stay terus di Rachael137**

**Chowin : tunggu giliran yach? Kyu ngelindungin Sungmin Oppa dulu he..he... stay terus diRachael137**

**Ayachi casey : Sungmin oppa keren –peluk, makasih chingu soalnya dia biasku he..he...he..- mudah-mudahan chap ini ngga ngecewain yach? Dhee usahain update secepetnya. Stay terus di Rachael137**

**Guest : dhee bingung panggil siapa (pake penname yach? Biar enak dhee manggilnya) tpi makasih banyak yach, udah nyempatin buat ninggalin review. Stay terus di Rachael137**

**Baby ming01 : wuih ampe tiga kali review –bungkuk 90 derajat n peluk- Dhee ampe melambung tuh dipuji kaya gitu soalnya dhee masih abal. Semoga chap2 selanjutnya ngga ngecewain yach? Dhee usahain untuk update secepatnya dan stay terus di rachael137**

**Dhee juga mo ngucapin makasih banyak untuk semua reader yang udah nyempatin waktu untuk terus stay di I'll Protect U 'n di Rachael137 walaupun ngga ada jejaknya he,,,he,,,he,,,**

**Semoga chapter ini ngga ngecewain kalian semua? –peluk semua reader-**

***** Please, jgn marah sma Dhee kalo dichapter ini Kyumin momen ngga ada, terus Kyuhun Oppa belum beraksi (Kaya lagu kotak aja) 'n Sungmin Oppa, dhee buat menderita. Coz ini kudu disesuaian sama alur ceritanya he..he..he... –biasa dah modus untuk pembelaan-**

***** Next chapter, Dhee usahain untuk update secepatnya.**

***** Ditunggu masukan2nya yach ? –peluk n cium semua reader-**

**Regards**

**Dhee **


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast ****: Super Junior member, DO Kyungsoo ( EXO K)**** And the other cast.**

**Pairing**** : KyuMin **

**Rate : T - M : T for naration**** and **** M for a blood scene**

**Genre : ****Action, Angst,**** and**** Crime **

**Warning : YAOI (****always****), Typo (****please forgive me****)**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin ****is Real **

**Mereka milik pribadi**** m****asing-masing, Dhee hanya numpank pinjem nama **

**mereka he..he..**

**Sumarry : Apa yang ingin kau lakukan untuknya ? Ya, aku akan memilih untuk **

**melindunginya ( I'll Protect U ). Karena itulah tujuanku sekarang.**

**This is special for all readers ****in**** Rach****a****e****l****137. **

**Please, Do****n't**** copy and ****Don't ****paste.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun melihat sosok tubuh yang terbaring dilantai dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat pada sebuah kursi kayu. Kain putih yang ternoda dengan bercak darah terlilit pada mulutnya. Didepannya, Dong Shok tengah mengeluskan wajah pria yang terikat dibangku itu dengan sebuah senapan laras panjang dan bersiap kapan saja untuk menarik pelatuknya.

"Sungmin." Lirih Kyuhyun dengan penuh ketakutan.

.

.

.

**I'LL Protect U**

Dermaga Incheon cukup ramai malam hari ini pada bagian sebelah barat. Aktifitas beberapa kapal dengan ukuran sedang terlihat silih berganti. Peti-peti kemas yang bermuatan ikan segar dan beberapa hasil laut lainnya tengah dibongkar muat oleh para nelayan di Incheon. Mereka segera menaruh dimobil-mobil bak dan mengantarkannya menuju sebuah pasar yang khusus menjual hasil tangkapan nelayan yang terletak tidak jauh dari dermaga.

Suasana ramai tidak terjadi pada bagian timur laut Dermaga Incheon. Sebuah tempat yang sudah tidak digunakan oleh para penduduk sekitar untuk dijadikan labuhan kapal mereka. Sebuah plang besar berwarna merah dengan bertuliskan "_MILIK PEMERINTAH_" membuat legalisasi sendiri untuk wilayah itu. Wilayah terisolir dan tidak terjamah karena dijaga ketat oleh peraturan. Ada sebuah sangsi tegas jika ada penduduk yang melanggar baik secara sengaja atau tidak sengaja masuk kewilayah berukuran luas sekitar dua hektar.

Berupa lahan kosong dengan beberapa bangunan yang terletak diarea itu. Peti-peti kemas yang tidak terpakai terletak pada bagian belakang gedung. Sebenarnya ini adalah tempat yang digunakan Dong Shok sebagai cara untuk menguasai wilayah dermaga Incheon. Ia akan mudah mengawasi secara langsung berapa hasil tangkapan yang diterima oleh para nelayan dan meminta mereka untuk membayar pajak tinggi dengan alasan sebagai ganti dari hasil bumi yang mereka ambil.

Namun, untuk malam ini sebuah bangunan digunakan Dong Shok untuk menyekap putra dari pimpinan badan Intelejen. Bangunan dengan satu lantai yang tidak terlalu luas. Memiliki ruangan lebar dengan tembok putih yang mengelilinginya dan jendela-jendela kaca yang terletak pada bagian samping dan belakang bangunan.

Ya, Kyuhyun tengah duduk dengan bersandar pada dinding luar bangunan itu. Tangannya terkepal berusaha menguatkan dirinya dan menahan kesedihan yang perlahan terhantar oleh dingin udara malam didermaga Incheon.

"Aku harus menyelamatkannya." Kyuhyun berikrar lebih kepada dirinya sendiri untuk berusaha bangkit.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan terus memandangi aktifitas yang terlihat dari jendela bangunan. Matanya terus memantau tajam bahkan Kyuhyun tidak ingin kehilangan beberapa detik pun dalam pandangannya yang terus tertuju pada sosok Sungmin yang terikat dilantai. Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengawasi terlebih dulu karena menyerang saat ini adalah hal yang akan membahayakan Sungmin. Besar kemungkinan jika Kyuhyun begitu gegebah masuk kedalam ruangan dan dengan sombongnya menantang Dong Shok dan anak buahnya. Dong Shok akan langsung menembakan proyektil pada senapannya ketubuh Sungmin. Sungguh ini adalah hal yang sangat menakutkan untuk seorang Kyuhyun.

Sekarang Dong Shok tengah duduk disebuah bangku yang berada dipinggir ruangan. Ia menaruh senapannya diatas meja kayu. Kemudian Dong Shok menjentikan jarinya seakan memberikan sebuah perintah. Sekitar lima orang anak buah Dong Shok segera mendekat kearah Sungmin. Mereka secara bergantian menggunakan kaki mereka untuk menendang tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa berteriak dalam suara yang tertahan dan terdengar samar karena mulutnya yang terlilit kain putih. Darah mengalir disekujur tubuh Sungmin bahkan kemeja yang tengah Sungmin pakai sudah basah.

Erangan suara Sungmin semakin keras menandakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat tengah ia rasakan. Bukannya menghentikan, Dong Shok semakin tertawa lebar dan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk terus melukai Sungmin. Tanpa ada jeda bahkan mereka semakin brutal memukul Sungmin. Sungmin tak sanggup lagi menahan sakit yang dirasakan tubuhnya saat ini. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sebentar dan menggengam erat kepalan tangannya yang terikat dibelakang. Nafasnya terasa sangat berat dan rasa pening begitu mendominasi.

Melihat tubuh Sungmin yang terus dijadikan bulan-bulanan oleh anak buah Dong Shok. Kyuhyun semakin frustasi dan ketakutan. Tubuh Sungmin dipenuhi darah yang mengalir membuat Kyuhyun merasa ingin mati. Kyuhun berdiri dari posisinya dan bersiap mengarahkan kepalan tangannya pada kaca jendela untuk menerobos masuk. Namun, langkahnya terhenti sebelum melancarkan aksinya. Ya, pandangan Kyuhyun menangkap sesuatu dari jarak sepuluh meter yang bergerak mendekat kearah bangunan itu.

Kyuhyun melihat beberapa sosok berpakaian hitam dengan handgun yang tergenggam ditangan. Ya, mereka adalah Heechul, Kangin, Donghae, Yesung dan Siwon. Dari jarak sekitar sepuluh meter. Kyuhyun melihat mereka tengah dalam keadaan siaga dan bersiap untuk melakukan penyerangan. Posisi Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakang bangunan yang dipenuhi oleh tumpukan peti-peti kemas berukuran sedang membuatnya tidak terlihat dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

Dalam kegelapan malam, para sharpshooter yang tengah dipimpin Heechul bergerak maju dengan langkah perlahan. Sedikit mengendap-endap dan bersembunyi diantara celah-celah bangunan lainnya. Mereka mengawasi dua orang anak buah Dong Shok yang tengah berjaga dibagian depan. Yesung dan Siwon memgeluarkan handgun kecil dari saku kemejanya dan membidikan kearah anak buah Dong Shok. Proyektil yang hanya seukuran jarum tipis sebesar dua centimeter menembus jaringan kulit tepat dileher mereka dan dalam hitungan detik kedua anak buah Dong Shok jatuh pingsan.

Kangin dan Donghae segera berlari dan menyeret kedua anak buah Dong Shok kebagian samping gedung. Setelah memastikan keadaan cukup aman. Kangin memberikan kode dengan mengarahkan jempol kanannya kearah Heechul, Yesung dan Siwon yang masih berjaga dibelakang.

"Kita segera masuk kedalam dan selamatkan Sungmin!" perintah Heechul kepada keempat sharpshooternya.

Heechul dan yang lainnya bergerak masuk kedalam bangunan dengan membuka pintu secara kasar. Betapa terkagetnya Heechul saat melihat keadaan putra pertamanya yang tengah terbaring dilantai dalam keadaan terikat dan dipenuhi luka. Rasa ketakutan membuat bernafaspun adalah hal tersulit bagi dirinya. Heechul hanya bisa menggenggam erat handgun yang ada ditangannya. Ingin sekali Heechul segera menyerang dan memukul pria berumur lima puluh tahun yang sedang menampilkan seringai tajam.

Dong Shok tertawa menghina melihat ekpresi yang diperlihatkan Heechul. Ketua dari badan Intelejen dan keempat anak buahnya itu tak bergerak. Mereka diam ditempatnya dan Dong Shok sangat senang melihat itu semua.

"Kau sungguh hebat, Heechul. Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku ditempat ini?" Dong Shok berdiri tepat diatas tubuh Sungmin yang tergeletak. Ia kembali memainkan senapannya pada tubuh yang sudah berlumuran dengan darah.

"Berani kau melukai putraku, Dong Shok! Ku pastikan kau akan mati ditanganku!" Heechul berteriak dengan keras. Suaranya bergema didalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Sebelum kau membunuhku, aku akan membunuh putramu terlebih dulu! Bagaimana adil kan?" Dong Shok tertawa dengan keras. Ia sangat menyukai wajah pucat pasi dan gemetar yang ditampilkan Heechul. Dong Shok tahu bahwa ia telah mengenggam salah satu titik kelemahan terbesar dari seorang Heechul. Ya, putranya.

Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia pikirkan lagi. Sebuah instruksi yang muncul didalam pikiran seorang Heechul saat ini adalah Ia harus menyelamatkan Sungmin. Heechul segera berlari menuju Dong Shok. Namun, beberapa anak buahnya sudah menghadangnya dan menyerangnya. Dengan gerakan refleks yang sangat terlatih. Heechul segera menangkis tangan anak buah Dong Shok yang tengah melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah Heechul.

Heechul menarik tangan orang itu dan melemparnya kelantai hingga orang itu terjatuh dan membentur dinding ruangan. Keempat sharpshooter lainnya juga ikut membantu Heechul yang tengah diserang sekitar dua puluh orang anak buah Dong Shok. Mereka saling memukul satu sama lain. Beberapa pihak saling berupaya untuk menyerang dan melumpuhkan melalui adu fisik.

Tingkat kemarahan yang sudah melebihi batas dari seorang Heechul membuatnya terlihat tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Nasib naas lebih dirasakan oleh para anak buah Dong Shok yang berusaha menyerangnya. Heechul tidak ragu lagi untuk sekedar membuat tulang-tulang mereka patah dan darah mengalir dari tubuh mereka. Heechul memukul dengan kuat. Sebuah lebam berwarna kebiruan langsung muncul saat pukulan pertama Heechul mengenai tubuh anak buah Dong Shok. Ya, terkadang pada saat tingkat emosi tertinggi. Kekuatan dan keberanian pada diri seseorang akan meningkat.

Dong Shok hanya menggerakan kedua sudut bibirnya seraya berseringai tajam dan dengan santainya melihat perkelahian didepannya seperti sedang menonton film action ditelevisi. Kemudian Dong Shok berjongkok didepan tubuh Sungmin yang tergeletak lemas dengan tubuh berlumuran darah. Tangannya mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan perlahan. Menekan-nekan lebamnya sehingga membuat tubuh Sungmin tersentak dan meringis kesakitan. Sungmin terus berupaya untuk tetap dalam keadaan sadar walaupun ia harus menahan sakit yang begitu menyakitkan. Sungmin hanya takut ketika ia menutup mata dan kesadarannya menghilang. Ia tidak akan membuka matanya kembali.

"Kita mulai permainan ini cantik dan berdoalah semoga Tuhan menaruhmu didalam surganya." Dong Shok merendahkan tubuhnya kearah telinga Sungmin seraya berbisik. Sungmin membelalakan matanya dan menatap ketakutan Dong Shok.

"Hentikan perkelahian ini, Heechul! Aku memberimu kesempatan tiga detik untuk menatap wajah putramu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku tidak peduli jika kau akan membunuhku setelah ini karena yang terpenting aku telah membuatmu menderita." Teriakan Dong Shok yang keras membuat perkelahian terhenti. Dong Shok berdiri dan mengarahkan senapan laras panjangnya tepat didada kiri Sungmin. Ya, tertuju pada jantung Sungmin.

Anak buah Dong Shok memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan membuat Heechul dan keempat sharpshooter tidak bergerak. Heechul berusaha memberontak begitu juga dengan Kangin, Donghae, Yesung dan Siwon. Tapi usaha mereka tidak berhasil karena anak buah Dong Shok telah menahan mereka dengan kuat. Seseorang menahan leher dan kedua tangan para tim sharpshooter Heechul. Bahkan seorang Kangin tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatan maksimal ketika ia terperangkap oleh empat orang anak buah Dong Shok.

"_Satu..._" Dong Shok menghitung. Ia semakin tertawa ketika melihat Heechul mulai menangis sambil menatap wajah Sungmin yang membalas menatapnya juga.

"_Dua..._" Dong Shok mulai menarik pelatuknya dan perlahan Sungmin menutup kedua matanya.

**Prang... Dduar...**

Semua menahan nafasnya dan membuka mata mereka lebar. Mereka terperangah kaget ketika tubuh Dong Shok terjatuh dan menyentuh lantai dengan darah yang mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya. Senapan laras panjang yang dipegangnya terjatuh menimpa tubuh Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun." Teriak Heechul.

Terlihat Kyuhyun berdiri dan mengarahkan Berretanya dari arah bagian belakang gedung. Kyuhyun melompat masuk kedalam ruangan melalui kaca jendela yang sebelumnya sudah ia pecahkan dengan pukulannya. Kyuhyun berlari kencang kearah Dong Shok. Ia mengangkat tubuh Dong Shok secara kasar. Raut wajah Kyuhyun yang biasanya terlihat pucat pasi kini terlihat kemerahan dengan nafas memburu seperti seorang serigala yang terusik karena telah diganggu.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan kepalan tangannya dan terus melayangkan pada wajah keriput milik Dong Shok. Kyuhyun tidak peduli sudah banyak darah yang mengalir melalui hidung dan mulut Dong Shok. Bahkan tubuh Dong Shok sudah tidak bergerak dilantai tapi Kyuhyun tetap menariknya dan kembali memukul Dong Shok. Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan tangan kanannya yang masih menggenakan perban dan bisa saja membuatnya bertambah parah atau membuat tangannya patah. Kyuhyun ingin membuat pria tua yang membuat Sungmin-nya menderita harus mendapatkan pelajaran.

Heechul dan keempat sharpshooter lainnya juga memanfaatkan kesempatan melihat anak buah Dong Shok yang terkejut atas kemunculan Kyuhyun. Mereka berusaha melepaskan diri dengan meninju perut anak buah Dong Shok menggunakan siku mereka. Sehingga orang yang memerangkap leher mereka melepaskan genggamannya. Kemudian mereka menarik kedua orang yang menahan lengan mereka sehingga para anak buah Dong Shok itu saling bertabrakan dan terjatuh. Mereka mengeluarkan handgun kecil dan menembakan proyektilnya kearah tubuh para anak buah Dong Shok.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Dong Shok sudah tidak bergerak lagi segera mendorongnya hingga jatuh kelantai dengan bunyi debam yang keras. Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Sungmin dan membuang senapan laras panjang yang berada diatas tubuh Sungmin keatas lantai. Kyuhyun beralih dengan membuka ikatan tali pada tangan dan kaki Sungmin. Kyuhyun juga membuka lilitan kain pada mulut Sungmin yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah pekat. Setelah membuat Dong Shok tidak sadarkan diri dan mengagalkan usahanya untuk membunuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun tetap tak bisa menahan kepedihan dan kesakitan dihatinya saat melihat Sungmin tergeletak lemah dengan sekujur tubuh yang dipenuhi luka. Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan air mata yang perlahan jatuh dari sudut matanya. Kyuhyun hanya ingin menangis sekarang. Ia menarik tubuh Sungmin perlahan dan mendekapnya kedalam pelukannya.

"Sungmin, maaf." Kyuhyun berbisik lirih ditelinga Sungmin dan semakin erat memeluk Sungmin. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari wajah Sungmin yang berada pada dada bidangnya sedang tersenyum. Perlahan kedua tangan Sungmin melingkar erat pada pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun." Hanya itu yang sanggup dikatakan Sungmin saat ini. Tubuhnya terasa sakit bahkan untuk menggerakan mulutnya untuk berbicara sangat sulit ia lakukan. Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya ketika Kyuhyun menaruh bibir tipisnya diatas kening. Kyuhyun tidak keberatan dengan keringat bercampur darah yang mengalir dari kening Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya ingin mendekap dan memberi rasa nyaman pada Sungmin saat ini. Kecupan dikening adalah refleksi penuh kecintaan mendalam dengan perasaan tulus.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya pada kening Sungmin dan kembali berbisik tipis. "Jangan salahkan perasaanku dan niatku untuk terus menepati janji itu, Sungmin."

Buing...Buing...Buing...

Suara sirine dari sekitar sepuluh mobil polisi terdengar dari luar bagian gedung. Pria-pria dengan pakaian kepolisian segera masuk kedalam ruangan. Mereka segera menarik anak-anak buah Dong Shok yang tergeletak dilantai dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil. Begitu juga dengan Dong Shok. Mobil itu membawa mereka menuju markas kepolisian Seoul.

Heechul mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih berpelukan. Heechul menepuk pundak Kyuhyun perlahan. "Bawa Sungmin kedalam mobil! Sungmin harus dirawat secepatnya!"

Kyuhyun merasa ketakutan karena sesaat tadi ia seakan lupa diri bahwa ada orang lain yang melihat mereka sedang berpelukan. Ya, Heechul. Ayah dari Sungmin dan beberapa rekan tim sharpshooternya. Sungguh Kyuhyun ingin memaki dirinya sendiri. Ia menyadari bahwa ada kebingungan dan tatapan kecewa dari mata Heechul. Namun, Heechul tidak ingin menanyakan itu sekarang karena setelah memberi perintah. Heechul berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Sudah, cepat! Kita bawa Sungmin kedalam mobil. Aku harus memberikannya perawatan karena tubuhnya dipenuhi luka." Ucapan Yesung membuat Kyuhyun tersadar. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menaruh Sungmin dipunggungnya.

Pikiran Kyuhyun sekarang melayang membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Heechul nanti pada dirinya dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak ingin menaruh Sungmin pada posisi sulit seperti ini.

"Kyu... jangan tinggalkan aku!" Bagai sebuah pencerahan untuk seorang Kyuhyun. Suara lemah dan terdengar samar dari bibir Sungmin sanggup menjadi sebuah jawaban terang baginya. Sungmin mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkar pada leher Kyuhyun. Sungmin menaruh wajahnya dipundak Kyuhyun dan berusaha untuk menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa terasa begitu menenangkan dan terasa nyaman. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pernyataan, Sungmin." Entah sebenarnya Sungmin dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak karena Sungmin hanya merespon dengan mengangguk singkat atas ucapan dari Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi sampai Kyuhyun menaruh Sungmin didalam van pada kursi belakang. Sekarang seluruh tim sharpshooter sudah berada divan. Siwon yang berada dikemudi depan segera menjalankan van meninggalkan dermaga Incheon. Kangin, Donghae dan Kyuhyun duduk dibagian tengah sedangkan Yesung sibuk memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Sungmin dibangku belakang.

.

.

.

.

Pagi memang belum menampilkan pesonanya yang indah. Ufuk timur baru terlihat sinar-sinar samar yang berwarna jingga. Udara pagi masih terasa menusuk tulang tapi tidak membuat Heechul beranjak dari posisinya. Detak jam kulit berwarna hitam pada pergelangan tangan Heechul baru menunjukan pukul lima pagi. Heechul sedang berdiri didepan sebuah gundukan tanah pemakaman. Wajah putihnya yang terlihat begitu kelelahan tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa bernafas lega untuk hari ini. Beberapa kejadian semalam terasa sangat memberatkan dan hampir saja sebuah kejadian buruk akan memeluknya.

Heechul menaruh satu bucket bunga Lily putih dan mengecup batu nisan berkeramik yang tertulis huruf-huruf hangeul "Jihyo". Heechul duduk dipinggiran makan dan tersenyum.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jihyo. Kau tahu aku sangat kesepian belakang ini." Heechul bermonolog sendiri sambil menaruh kedua tangannya disaku jaket tebalnya.

"Kau tahu semalam aku hampir kehilangan Sungmin dan Tuhan belum mengijinkan hal itu terjadi padaku. Aku sangat ketakutan saat Dong Shok berniat membunuh Sungmin dan ternyata ada seseorang yang menolongnya. Sepertinya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita berdua. Dia punya pelindungnya sendiri. Kau tahu, Jihyo? Aku tak pernah menyangka anak kita menjadi semakin dewasa." Sebuah senyuman kembali hadir diwajah cantik Heechul.

"Tapi aku takut, Jihyo. Dia berjalan dijalur yang tidak seharusnya ia lewati. Aku takut untuk menanyakannya karena aku takut apa yang kupikirkan benar-benar terjadi. Aku ingin ia normal, Jihyo." Detik ini Heechul tak berhasil menahan kekuatannya untuk bersikap tegar. Heechul mengepal erat tangannya dan menangis dalam diam. Tetesan air mata mulai membasahi kedua pipinya. Heechul menutup kedua matanya. Ia dapat merasakan kicauan burung yang mulai mewarnai suasana bukit dipagi hari. Semburat dan rasa hangat yang menerpa wajahnya berasal dari mentari yang mulai bangkit dari peraduannya.

Sebuah terpaan lembut dirasakan tubuhnya dan ketika Heechul membuka kedua matanya. Sebuah penglihatan yang teramat ganjil diterima oleh indra penglihatannya. Jika kerasionalan akan menolak kinerja otaknya tapi hatinya akan berbalik untuk percaya. Sosok dengan cahaya transparan tapi terlihat begitu nyata hadir didepannya. Seorang wanita bergaun putih selutut dengan rambut hitam sebahu, mata hitam berbinar, wajah mulus dan senyuman cantik. Ya, sosok itu adalah Jihyo.

"Jihyo, kau kah itu?" Tanya Heechul ragu ketika sosok itu tengah duduk disampingnya. Heechul mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuhnya dan tangannya lolos seperti mengenggam sebuah udara. Sosok itu hanya membalas dengan tersenyum.

"Aku hadir hanya sebentar, Heechul. Aku mendapat ijin dari Tuhan karena ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Sungguh Heechul ingin sekali mendekap dan memeluk sosok wanita disampingnya ini. Suaranya yang tenang dan lembut adalah suatu kedamaian sendiri untuk Heechul.

"Bantu aku, Jihyo. Aku tidak ingin Sungmin terluka nantinya."

"Heechul, percayalah pada Sungmin. Tuhan punya rahasia sendiri untuknya." Sosok yang transparan itu terlihat diwajahnya bahwa ada keyakinan penuh pada apa yang tengah dikatakannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Jihyo?"

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Heechul. Untuk itu kumohon percayalah pada Sungmin dan tentu jaga Kyungsoo dengan baik. Kyungsoo punya sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah kau bayangkan." Sosok itu berdiri didepan Heechul yang masih duduk diatas makam.

"Aku harus pergi, Heechul. Maafkan aku." Sosok itu tersenyum dan berbalik dengan melangkah menjauh. Perlahan sinar-sinarnya tersamarkan dan menghilang dihadapan cahaya mentari yang telah bulat memperlihatkan keindahannya. Heechul menyeka air matanya dan kembali mencium batu nisan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Kemudian Heechul berjalan meninggalkan makam. Ia berjalan menuruni bukit menuju Ferrari hitamnya yang terparkir.

.

.

.

.

Yesung tidak memperbolehkan seseorang untuk masuk kedalam ruangan Sungmin. Sungmin masih terbaring lemah diatas bed putih. Sungmin mengalami patah tulang ringan pada kaki kanannya akibat tendangan keras yang diberikan oleh anak buah Dong Shok. Sementara itu baik Kangin, Donghae, Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa duduk menunggu didepan ruangan. Bisa dipastikan siapa yang berekspresi seperti orang yang akan menerima kematian. Tentu saja itu adalah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun duduk dengan gelisah sambil terus mengenggam kuat tangannya berusaha mengalihkan kepanikan didalam dirinya.

Yesung keluar dari ruangan perawatan dan langsung ikut bergabung dengan duduk diantara mereka. Kyuhyun baru berniat membuka mulutnya. Namun, sudah tertahan oleh Yesung yang mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah Kyuhyun seakan mengisyaratkan "Stop, jangan bicara!"

"Aku ingin menemuinya." Kyuhyun bersikap tidak peduli dengan bahasa tubuh yang diberikan Yesung.

"Tunggu sampai Heechul datang! Aish,, kemana orang itu? Langsung menghilang setelah Dong Shok dibawa oleh polisi dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang tergeletak begitu saja."

"Aku pergi menemui wanita cantik, Yesung." Jujur saja Yesung langsung terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara Heechul yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya. Heechul hanya tersenyum singkat.

"Biarkan Kyuhyun menemui Sungmin. Yang lainnya beristirahatlah! Aku tahu kalian pasti sangat kelelahan akibat penyerangan semalam. Kyuhyun, aku titip Sungmin! Aku harus menemui Dong Shok dipenjara Seoul." Yesung baru akan menginstrupsi tetapi Heechul sudah beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku heran. Apa memang tabiat seorang intelejen itu harus muncul dan menghilang secara tiba-tiba?" Yesung hanya tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Heechul yang sudah menghilang diujung koridor.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kita harus beristirahat hari ini!" Ucapan Kangin dibalas anggukan antusias oleh Siwon dan Donghae.

"Kau, magnae. Kau berhutang penjelasan kepada kita semua. Bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu kepada hyung-mu ini?" Donghae memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan santai. Kyuhyun yang kaget hanya bisa pasrah sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Iya, benar yang dikatakan Donghae. Kau harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu dan Tuan Sungmin! Pantas saja, saat aku memuji dirinya kau terlihat tidak senang. Seperti seorang serigala yang sedang berhadapan dengan singa yang hendak merebut mangsanya." Siwon bergidik ngeri saat mengingat kejadian dimana ia terus memuji Sungmin dan berakhir pada tatapan mengerikan khas seorang Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, kita tinggalkan Kyuhyun! Kalian seperti tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta saja. Lagipula Kyuhyun harus mengerjakan tugas dari Heechul untuk menjaga Sungmin." Kangin hanya tertawa puas saat Kyuhyun tengah memberikan deathglare kepadanya. Kalian tahu? Wajah Kyuhyun kembali memerah menahan rasa malu. Sudah dipastikan baik Kangin, Yesung, Donghae dan Siwon semakin puas menertawakan Kyuhyun yang semakin salah tingkah.

"Kalian tidak mempermasalahkan perbedaan yang aku alami?" Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat keempat orang itu berhenti tertawa.

"Kami hyungmu, Kyuhyun. Jika kau bahagia maka kamipun akan bahagia juga." Yesung mengelus pundak Kyuhyun.

"Jaga Tuan Sungmin dengan baik. Kami pergi dulu!" Siwon mengacak rambut ikal Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. Kemudian dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan koridor diikuti oleh Kangin, Donghae dan Yesung. Sesampainya diujung Koridor mereka berempat kembali berteriak dengan mengepalkan tangannya "Hwaiting, Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun kembali tertawa dan memilih untuk masuk kedalam ruang perawatan.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah sekarang Kyuhyun, tengah duduk disamping Sungmin yang masih terbaring. Kyuhyun tidak hentinya untuk terus tersenyum sepanjang hari ini. Seakan sebuah tabir gelap telah berganti menjadi cahaya terang. Kyuhyun seakan tidak mempercayai bahwa hari ini bukan malam natal. Ya, biasanya hanya pada saat malam Natal saja keajaiban itu akan tercipta dengan mudah. Menurut Kyuhyun apa yang dikatakan Sungmin tadi malam adalah suatu keajaiban Tuhan yang diberikan kepadanya.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengelus perlahan rambut pirang Sungmin. Ia mengeser poni agar tidak menutupi kedua mata Sungmin. Kyuhyun membaringkan kepalanya sejajar dengan wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun begitu tidak percaya bahwa orang yang selama enam tahun ini ia rindukan dan ia janjikan dengan hidupnya untuk terus melindungnya akan berada sedekat ini. Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan pertanyaannya yang terlintas tentang ucapan Sungmin semalam itu adalah refleksi nyata hatinya atau sekedar ucapan tidak sadar. Baginya sekarang Sungmin sudah selamat itu hal yang terpenting.

Kyuhyun memindahkan tangannya dari rambut pirang Sungmin untuk mengelus wajah Sungmin yang terasa halus. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum.

"Aku rela bersikap tidak normal hanya untukmu. Kau terlalu cantik dibanding semua wanita didunia ini." Kyuhyun terkekeh membayangkan jika Sungmin mendengar apa yang diucapkannya. Bisa saja Sungmin segera menembakan Halther miliknya tepat diotak jeniusnnya itu.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat tangan Sungmin terangkat dan mengenggam tangannya yang masih berada diwajah Sungmin. Sungmin membuka matanya dan memaksa tubuhnya untuk duduk walau ia harus meringkis kesakitan. Kyuhyun juga ikut duduk dan menatap Sungmin. Kyuhyun ingin tersenyum tapi ia melihat bahwa wajah Sungmin tengah berubah serius.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kukatakan saat berada didermaga itu, Kyuhyun. Kumohon lupakan dan berhenti membuatku merasa berhutang padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan ini adalah salah. Aku tidak pernah memohonmu untuk melindungiku. Jadi lupakan janji itu dan anggap kita tidak pernah bertemu. Hentikan semua ini, Kyuhyun!" Sungmin mengatakan dengan nada frustasi dan marah. Kyuhyun memalingkan pandangannya sebentar kemudian dia kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Maafkan, aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu merasa seperti ini."

"Kau berhak hidup dengan baik, Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun semakin menatap Sungmin. Ucapan Sungmin barusan terasa sangat melukai hatinya dan jujur saja walaupun Kyuhyun bersiap untuk pernyataan penolakan dari Sungmin. Namun, entah kenapa sekarang terasa sangat menyakitkan. Kyuhyun hanya bisa kembali tersenyum dibalik hatinya yang terasa pilu.

"Sungmin hyung..." Suara melengking muncul dari balik pintu ruangan. Kyungsoo yang mengenakan jaket dan celana pendek selutut berlari dan langsung memeluk Sungmin. Bahkan Ia langsung menggeser Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping bed. Jika saja Kyuhyun tidak memiliki keseimbangan dengan baik. Kyuhyun sudah jatuh kelantai.

"Aku sangat khawatir padamu." Kyungsoo memeluk erat Sungmin dibalas dan dibalas Sungmin mengelus pundak Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih untuk berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan dengan pandangan tertunduk. Sungmin hanya bisa memandangi punggung Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun menutup pintu ruangan dan menghilang. Sungmin menutup kedua matanya sambil terus memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Maaf." Ucap Sungmin didalam hatinya. Sungmin hanya bisa menjabarkan satu kata itu saja untuk dirinya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Heechul menatap tubuh Dong Shok yang berada diatas bed pada ruangan tahanan khusus penjara Seoul. Dong Shok terpaksa melewati perawatan dikarenakan luka akibat tembakan dan pukulan yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Tentu saja ruangan itu dijaga ketat oleh beberapa orang polisi bahkan tangan kiri Dong Shok diborgol pada tepian bed. Hal itu dilakukan agar Dong Shok tidak melarikan diri.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Dong Shok?" Heechul duduk diujung bed Dong Shok yang kosong.

"Mungkin kau merasa menang saat ini, Heechul. Tapi aku punya sesuatu kejutan untukmu." Sungguh saat ini Heechul melihat Dong Shok tengah kembali berseringai tajam.

"Apa maksudmu, Dong Shok?"

"Aku pernah mengatakan bukan? Aku tidak peduli jika kau akan membunuhku atau akan memenjarakan diriku dalam waktu lama asal kau harus merasakan penderitaan yang sama denganku. Aku telah menyewa seorang sniper."

"Kau gila, Dong Shok. Apa rencanamu?" Heechul berdiri dan memandang penuh kemarahan pada Dong Shok yang terbaring

"Sniper itu akan membunuh salah satu putramu. Kau tunggu saja, Heechul."

**End of Chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-kabur... lari ngumpet dibawah bednya KyuMin-**

**Niatnya mau bikin kyumin momen dichapter ini tapi kenapa jadi adegan sinetron... entahlah? Pasrah nerima kutukan untuk digantung jadi hiasan dipohon Natal. Truz dilempar kecerobong asapnya Rachael. Truz Zen narik-narik Dhee buat semedi lebih serius lagi sebelum para reader Rachael137 ngelemparin Dhee pake sendal jepit hiks..hiks...**

**Maafin dhee atas romance ataupun angst yang terasa amat gagal ini. makasih buat reader yang udah nyempatin baca 'n mau nungguin 'n ngasih support buat I'll Protect U he..he..he.. **

**Oh, iya Dhee mau infoin aja. Jihyo yang Dhee ambil buat jadi istrinya Heechul itu adalah "Song Jihyo" a.k.a Ace di Running Man. He..he..he.. Dhee demen banget liat Jihyo eonni disitu soalnya cantik, cerdik, cekatan... wah, pokoknya keren dah! (curcol)**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Baby ming01, Vietakyu, Memey mourine, Youngfish, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Princess pumkins elf, Kimryeonii, Pacarnya Sungmin, Tika, Ming0101, Zhara Amelia, Danhobakming1, Myevil smile, Aisah92, Choi Kyo Joon, ElinMeong and semua reader yang tersembunyi he..he..he..**

**(Dhee,, minta maaf ngga bisa balesin satu-persatu reviewnya soalnya udah bersiap mau kabur he.. Yang mau ngasih saran atau kritik silakan,,, dhee akan merasa sangat terbantu untuk memperbaikinya. Next chapter... Coming Soon !)**

**Regards**

**Dhee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cast : Super Junior member, DO Kyungsoo ( EXO K) And the other cast.**

**Pairing : KyuMin **

**Rate : T - M : T for naration and M for a blood scene**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, and Crime ( **_**no action in here**_** )**

**Warning : YAOI ( always ), Typo ( please forgive me )**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin is Real **

**Mereka milik pribadi masing-masing, Dhee hanya numpank pinjem nama **

**mereka he..he..**

**Sumarry : Apa yang ingin kau lakukan untuknya ? Ya, aku akan memilih untuk **

**melindunginya ( I'll Protect U ). Karena itulah tujuanku sekarang.**

**This is special for all readers in Rachael137. **

**Please, Don't copy and Don't paste.**

.

.

"Aku pernah mengatakan bukan? Sekarang aku tidak peduli jika kau akan membunuhku atau akan memenjarakan diriku dalam waktu lama asal kau harus merasakan penderitaan yang sama denganku. Aku telah menyewa seorang sniper."

"Kau gila, Dong Shok. Apa rencanamu?"

"Sniper itu akan membunuh salah satu putramu. Kau tunggu saja, Heechul."

.

.

.

.

**I'LL Protect U**

Sebuah apartemen sederhana dengan lima lantai berdiri dipinggiran kota. Letaknya yang sedikit terpencil membuat suasana pada siang hari yang terik itu terlihat sepi dan tidak ada aktifitas. Para penghuninya yang kebetulan adalah para pelajar dan pegawai kantoran tentunya tak akan berada didalam rumah pada jam sibuk seperti ini. Namun, hal ini tidak berlaku pada bangunan disudut sebelah kanan apartemen. Tepatnya dilantai tiga dengan pintu bernomor 306.

Seorang pemuda dengan postur tubuh kurus pucat sedang berdiri menghadap jendela. Matanya yang tidak terlalu besar sedang menatap sebuah foto dengan ukuran 3R yang tergenggam ditangan kanannya. Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan membuat kaca jendela yang berada didepannya sedikit berembun. Ia meremas dengan kuat foto yang tengah ia pegang dan membuangnya sembarang kelantai.

"Haruskah aku melakukan apa yang telah Dong Shok perintahkan?" Pemuda itu duduk bersandar dan matanya mengarah pada sebuah senapan laras panjang yang berukuran lima puluh centimeter.

**Flashback**

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan VIP pada club yang cukup terkenal dan dikhususkan untuk kaum elit Korea. Ia membuka pintunya dan disambut oleh beberapa pria kekar dengan pakaian hitamnya. Pemuda itu duduk menghadap seorang pria berumur lima puluh tahun. Ya, Dong Shok duduk disebuah sofa panjang dengan ditemani oleh beberapa wanita berpakaian seksi disamping kanan dan kirinya. Beberapa botol minuman keras tersaji didepan meja.

"Apa kau sanggup melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan?" Tanya Dong Shok kepada pemuda itu.

"Kalaupun aku menjawab tidak. Kau tetap akan memaksaku untuk melakukannya." Pemuda itu menatap tajam Dong Shok. Dong Shok hanya tertawa kecil sambil menghisap cigarettenya dan menghembuskan asap tebal dari mulutnya.

"Kau harus membayar hutang kedua orang tuamu yang sudah mati, anak muda. Kau tentunya masih ingat dengan hutang lima puluh ribu dollar? Aku hanya minta kau untuk melakukan pekerjaan mudah. Jika kau berhasil maka hutangmu ku anggap lunas. Ini akan saling menguntungkan bukan?" Dong Shok mengetuk meja kaca dengan telunjuknya.

"Cepat katakan! Apa tugasku?"

"Bunuh pria yang ada difoto ini! Aku tahu kau adalah seorang sniper yang cukup handal." Dong Shok mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari dalam saku jas hitamnya dan melempar kearah pemuda yang berada didepannya. Pemuda itu mengambil fotonya dan sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak dan tubuhnya terlihat menegang.

"Kau kenal pemuda ini?" Tanya Dong Shok sedikit curiga karena melihat perubahan ekspresi pemuda didepannya. Pemuda itu menjawab dengan menggeleng singkat.

"Sepertinya kau berbohong denganku anak muda. Tapi aku tidak peduli karena jika kau tidak melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan. Kau yang akan menyesal berhadapan denganku. Lakukanlah tugasmu dengan baik dan segera pergi dari Korea!"

"Baiklah!" Pemuda itu berdiri sembari memasukan foto yang tengah ia pegang kedalam saku celana panjangnya. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar ruangan, langkahnya terhenti ketika Dong Shok kembali memanggilnya.

"Jangan kecewakan aku, Hyukjae!" Dong Shok tersenyum dan dibalas pemuda itu dengan mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

**Flashback end**

Ya, pemuda ini bernama Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dalam diam. Kepalan tangannya yang pucat Ia pukulan kearah lantai. Hyukjae melakukannya berulang kali tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit dan tangannya yang sudah memerah. Begitu banyak pertanyaan dan kebingungan didalam pikirannya kali ini. Hyukjae perlu jawaban itu untuk bisa melangkah dengan tepat. Melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Dong Shok agar hutang kedua orang tuanya selesai dengan cara membunuh pria yang ada difoto itu atau Ia harus menolak perintah Dong Shok karena Hyukjae tahu pria yang ada difoto itu adalah pria yang pernah membuatnya mengerti arti tujuan hidupnya.

Hyukjae berdiri dari duduknya dan kembali berdiri menghadap jendela apartemennya. Pandangannya mengarah pada cahaya mentari yang tegak bersinar.

"Maafkan aku." Suara Hyukjae terdengar seperti bisikan lirih dengan nada sedih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kondisi Sungmin perlahan mulai membaik walaupun ia masih harus beristirahat didalam ruang perawatan yang khusus dibuat oleh Yesung. Kaki Sungmin masih terpasang gips tapi tidak cukup parah. Ia masih bisa menggerakan kakinya dengan gerakan perlahan. Luka-luka lebam juga sudah tidak meninggalkan bekasnya lagi. Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil berbaring dengan bersandar pada ujung bed. Sungmin memperhatikan tingkah Kyungsoo, adiknya. Kyungsoo terlihat manja dan sedikit protektif pada dirinya akhir-akhir ini. Ia bahkan melarang orang lain untuk masuk kedalam ruang perawatan kecuali Heechul dan Yesung.

"Kyungsoo, kau mau membantuku?" Kyungsoo mendekat kearah Sungmin dan duduk pada tepian bed.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, hyung?"

"Aku ingin berlatih menembak. Sudah lima hari ini tubuhku tidak digerakan lagipula aku bosan hanya didalam ruangan pengap ini." Sungmin memasang puffy eyesnya dan Kyungsoo hanya mendengus pelan.

"Hentikan tatapan anehmu itu, hyung. Kau ini tidak terlihat seperti seorang intelejen jika bersikap seperti itu."

"Hei, kau dan aku itu sama Kyungsoo. Kau tidak sadar bahwa kau punya kadar aegyo yang sama denganku. Cepatlah bantu aku! Kakiku masih terasa berat." Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Kau ini ingin melihat Kyuhyun-mu itu, Hyung? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku? Sebenarnya Kyuhyun hyung selalu menjengukmu setiap malam walaupun hanya berdiri dan memandang dari luar pintu. Selain karena ia tidak mau menganggumu, aku memang melarangnya. Aku ingin kau cepat sembuh tanpa gangguan dari siapapun termasuk para anak buah Appa yang sangat aneh-aneh itu."

"Kau tidak sopan, Kyungsoo. Mereka jauh lebih tua darimu." Sungmin mendelik dan memberikan ekspresi marah tapi tidak berhasil karena Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan tersenyum sebelum mengeluarkan argumennya.

"Aku benar, hyung. Coba kau perhatikan! Siwon hyung, ia selalu memasang wajah coolnya itu dan selalu memuji Sungmin hyung secara berlebihan. Donghae hyung, aish... dia sangat cerewet sekali. Kangin hyung, aku takut dengan tubuh kekarnya itu. Bisa saja dia nanti memeluk dan meremukan tulang Sungmin hyung. Ryeowook hyung, suaranya yang meleking lima oktaf membuat kupingku sakit. Shindong hyung, dia selalu mengambil secara paksa setiap cemilan yang ada ditanganku. Pokoknya mereka semua aneh dan aku tidak mau mereka dekat-dekat Sungmin hyung selama hyung belum sembuh." Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya dan memainkan jari-jarinya seraya mengabsen satu-persatu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?" Nada suara Sungmin terdengar samar tapi Kyungsoo yang berada didepannya tentu saja bisa mendengar.

"Aku tahu dia menyukaimu dan aku belum menyetujui hal ini, hyung!" Sungmin mendelik kaget. Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan tatapan Sungmin. Ia menaruh lengan Sungmin dibahunya dan membantunya duduk disebuah kursi roda.

Mereka terdiam selama perjalanan dari ruang perawatan menuju ruang latihan menembak yang terletak dilantai dasar gedung. Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruangan dan mendorong kursi roda yang digunakan Sungmin. Sesaat Kyungsoo berhenti ketika melihat pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut ikal berwarna coklat yang sudah berada terlebih dulu diruangan itu. Ya, Kyuhyun tengah berlatih dengan Berretanya.

"Kau tetap mau berlatih, Sungmin hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo untuk memastikan. Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa Sungmin tengah menatap Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja!" Sungmin menjawab singkat. Kyungsoo kembali mendorong kursi rodanya dan membantu Sungmin berdiri ketika sudah berada didepan sebuah meja kecil. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terpisah sekitar tiga blok. Mereka tidak memperdulikan satu sama lain dan terlihat menikmati latihannya sendiri.

**Dduarr... Dduarr... Dduar...**

Bunyi letusan bergema didalam ruangan. Papan objek berlubang tertembus proyektil tajam dari handgun masing-masing. Kyuhyun menghentikan latihannya ketika melihat papan objeknya sudah dipenuhi lubang. Kyuhyun menaruh Berretanya diatas meja dan melirik kearah samping kiri. Sesaat kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat seraya tersenyum ketika pandangannya menangkap sosok Sungmin yang berdiri dengan mengarahkan Halther miliknya kearah papan objek. Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya dan terus memperhatikan Sungmin. Sungmin dalam keadaan kaki yang masih terpasang gips tidak mengurangi kemampuannya untuk menembak dengan tepat dan akurat.

"Hyung." Kyuhyun tersentak kaget ketika menyadari Kyungsoo sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Kau mengagetkanku. Ada apa?" Kyuhyun memundurkan langkahnya.

"Benarkah kau begitu menyukai Sungmin hyung? Tapi dia adalah seorang pria, Hyung. Aku tahu, Sungmin hyung memang terlihat manis dan bisa kubilang juga cantik. Tapi tetap saja ini semua adalah kesalahan." Kedua mata Kyungsoo menatap tajam dan raut wajahnya juga terlihat serius. Kyuhyun hanya memandang dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa kau selalu bisa menebak apa yang belum diketahui orang lain, Kyungsoo? Kau terlalu hebat." Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut hitam Kyungsoo.

"Sudah jawab pertanyaanku saja! Lagipula Appa juga sudah menyadari hal ini tapi ia belum mau membahasnya. Aku kemarin menolongmu untuk mengantarkan ketempat Sungmin hyung bukan berarti aku menyetujuinya." Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya dibalas Kyuhyun dengan menaruh tangan kanannya dibahu Kyungsoo.

"Tanpa perlu aku jawab, kurasa kau sudah menemukan jawabannya. Kau bisa membaca dengan baik setiap ekspresi yang keluar dari seseorang. Tapi tenanglah, Kyungsoo! Aku tidak akan membuat hyung-mu itu menderita. Aku tidak akan memaksanya untuk bersama denganku. Aku hanya ingin Sungmin tahu bahwa aku menyukainya dan aku akan terus memegang janjiku untuk selalu melindunginya."

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukai Sungmin hyung? Apa kau memang memiliki kelainan? Maaf jika pertanyaanku agak kasar." Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya menatap lantai bermarmer putih.

"Aku tidak marah karena kau memang punya hak untuk bertanya. Sejujurnya hanya hyungmu yang membuatku rela untuk bersikap berbeda dan untuk alasannya aku tidak tahu. Apakah kau perlu suatu alasan untuk menyukai seseorang? Kurasa tidak juga. Perasaan itu datang tanpa bisa kau hindari bahkan disaat pertemuan pertama sekalipun. Saat itu yang aku tahu, aku menyukainya dan akan melindunginya. Cukup itu saja yang membuatku akan bertahan."

"Itu pandangan yang terlalu sempit, hyung?" Kyungsoo kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Sungguh sejujurnya Kyungsoo dapat melihat ketulusan dan pendirian yang kuat dari sebuah tatapan Kyuhyun. Pandangan yang lurus dan tanpa kedipan selama beberapa detik. Hanya saja Kyungsoo tidak percaya jika teori seperti itu akan diucapkan oleh pria didepannya. Ya, teori seperti itu biasanya hanya ada dalam drama-drama romantis.

"Perasaan tak butuh suatu logika untuk mempertahankannya. Ia punya kekuatannya sendiri untuk membuat seseorang merasakan hidupnya. Logika hanya pembantu untuk hidup dengan koridor yang nyaman." Kyuhyun mengelus pundak Kyungsoo dengan perlahan. Ya, Kyuhyun butuh seseorang untuk mendukung perasaan dan keyakinannya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo merasa tersudut dan memilih untuk percaya bahwa Kyuhyun benar akan perasaannya.

"Maaf atas presepsiku ini. Aku hanya takut kalian akan berjalan pada jalur yang terlalu rumit nantinya. Semua orang akan memandang hina pada kalian. Aku takut Sungmin hyung akan merasakan penderitaan lagi. Setelah eomma meninggal, hidupnya bagai tak punya tujuan pasti. Ia seperti makhluk dingin tanpa perasaan. Tapi setelah ia kembali ke Korea, semua berubah. Aku melihatnya bersemangat, ceria, dan hangat. Aku tahu bahwa ada yang tengah Sungmin hyung sembunyikan dariku. Ternyata benar, bahwa yang merubah Sungmin hyungku adalah dirimu. Cinta pertama yang selalu ia banggakan itu."

"Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun bersumpah ia sangat terkejut dengan hal yang dikatakan Kyungsoo.

"Ya, dulu sekali. Ia selalu bercerita tentang cinta pertamanya pada seseorang yang begitu berani dan punya senyum hangat. Aku pikir ia adalah seorang wanita seperti eomma, wanita cantik sekaligus pemberani. Aku tak menyangka bahwa dia adalah seorang pria yang sedang berdiri didepanku ini."

"Sungmin hyungmu itu memang sangat handal dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya. Aku tak menyangka bahwa ia menyukaiku sejak awal." – Senyum – Ya, Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum saat ini tapi ini adalah senyuman yang begitu melegakan hati seorang Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, aku terlalu banyak bicara hari ini. Mulai hari ini lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, hyung. Aku tak akan berkomentar lagi asal yang kau lakukan dapat membuat Sungmin hyung bahagia." Kyungsoo bisa melihat sekarang Kyuhyun tengah memandangi Sungmin. Dengan sedikit tidak sabar Kyungsoo mendorong Kyuhyun untuk berjalan kearah Sungmin. Setelah itu Kyungsoo beralih dengan handgunnya dan mulai berlatih menembak.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat dan kini Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tepat dibelakang Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengeser sedikit kursi roda milik Sungmin dan dengan perlahan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Sungmin. Lalu Kyuhyun menaruh dagunya diatas bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak kaget dan tanpa sengaja Halther yang tengah ia genggam tergeletak jatuh diatas meja kecil yang terletak didepannya. Tubuhnya menegang merasakan pelukan hangat dan deruan nafas yang terasa ditengkuknya. Sungmin berusaha untuk melepasnya tapi Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Kumohon biarkan sebentar saja, Sungmin. Jangan bohongi perasaanmu lagi!" Ucapan Kyuhyun yang terdengar pelan membuat Sungmin terdiam dan tidak memberontak. Jika ingin menuruti semua keinginan hatinya. Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan seperti itu. Mereka terlihat saling memberikan rasa nyaman satu sama lain. Tanpa ada pembicaraan selama sepuluh menit ini. Kyuhyun masih setia dengan memeluk Sungmin dari belakang membiarkan kedua lengannya melingkar erat. Sungminpun hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya.

"_**Aku mencintaimu**_." Satu kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin membuka matanya. Sungmin tidak tahu harus membalas dengan jawaban apa. Salah satu sudut hatinya sedang berlonjak kegirangan tapi sudut lainnya berusaha menolak. Sungmin hanya takut untuk melangkah.

Sungmin melepas pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. Sekarang mereka tengah berdiri berhadapan dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk mengelus wajah Sungmin dengan perlahan. Seakan menikmati apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan, Sungmin kembali memejamkan matanya. Air mata Sungmin yang tak bisa terbendung lagi jatuh melalui sudut matanya. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin menangis bahkan disaat tubuh Sungmin dipenuhi luka saat penculikan dirinya oleh Dong Shok. Sungmin tidak menangis bahkan ia bersikap seperti seorang pria kuat.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya menyentuh kelopak mata Sungmin seakan berusaha menghilangkan jejak air mata yang membasahi wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun sangat memperlakukan Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Jangan menangis, Sungmin." Sekarang kedua kening mereka saling menempel. Deruan nafas mereka berdua terasa saling menghangatkan satu sama lainnya. Kyuhyun mendekap erat bahu Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tak akan bisa memenuhi permintaanmu untuk melupakan semua perasaanku terhadapmu. Lebih baik kau tembakan Halthermu kearah jantungku agar aku mati jadi aku bisa melupakan perasaanku. Aku tahu perasaanmu sebenarnya, Sungmin. Jujurlah padaku! Aku tahu kau berkata jujur saat peristiwa didermaga Incheon itu."

"Aku takut, Kyuhyun." Sungmin tahu apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun adalah benar. Ya, Sungmin telah membohongi perasaannya. Tapi semua ini ada alasannya kenapa Sungmin harus melakukan ini semua. _**– Aku takut jika kau bersamaku. Kau akan meninggalkan aku seperti eomma. Aku takut kehilangan dan membuat orang yang terpenting dihidupku harus berkorban. – **_Sungmin tak berani mengungkapkan kepada Kyuhyun. Ia memilih untuk membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan erat dan menyandarkan wajahnya didada bidang milik Kyuhyun.

"Kita akan melalui ini bersama, Sungmin. Aku akan menjagamu, mencintaimu dan melindungimu. Percayalah padaku."

"Kyu, maafkan aku." Detik ini Sungmin merasakan rasa yang begitu tenang saat Kyuhyun mengelus pundaknya perlahan seraya menenangkan dirinya yang menangis dalam diam.

"Jika kau terus berada disampingku dan tidak membohongi perasaanmu. Kita akan kuat menghadapi ini semua bersama, Sungmin." Mereka kembali berpelukan sementara diujung sana Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia melihatnya. Kebahagian butuh jalan terjal untuk menjadi penyempurnanya dan itulah ujian dari setiap keajaiban yang tengah tertulis didalam rencana Tuhan.

.

.

.

.

Akhir musim semi dipenghujung senja. Langit Korea terlihat dengan bias-bias berwarna jingga. Mentari yang berada diperaduan seakan memberi salam perpisahan untuk berisitirahat sejenak. Ya, malam akan datang untuk menggantikan tugasnya sejenak. Membiarkan udara sejuk yang mengalir ditengah hawa hangat Korea.

Sungmin tengah berdiri diatas Markas Intelejen. Atap bangunan berupa lahan kosong dengan pagar beton sebagai pembatasnya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya berusaha menghirup udara yang terhembus dari sisa-sisa senja. Rambut pirangnya melayang-layang ringan tertiup angin. Kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam yang dikenakan Sungmin saat ini tentu saja membuat tubuhnya sedikit mengigil. Sungmin hanya menaruh kedua tangannya didalam saku celananya untuk mengurangi hawa dingin disekitarnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, jaket tebal berwarna coklat tersampir ditubuhnya. Sungmin membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah belakang. Kyuhyun tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa kedinginan." Kyuhyun membenarkan letak jaketnya yang dipakaikan ketubuh Sungmin. Semburat warna merah hadir diwajah Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengarahkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi gembul yang terasa lembut itu.

"Darimana kau tahu aku berada disini?"

"Aku tadi bertanya kepada Kyungsoo. Dia mengatakan kau sedang melakukan ritual aneh dibawah langit." Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun dengan kepalan tangannya. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan membuat tubuh Sungmin terperangkap karena Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya.

"Kau mengangguku, Kyu. Sudah cepat kau pergi!" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah. Kyuhyun mendengus tertahan saat Sungmin berjalan menjauh darinya dan melakukan aktifitas seperti sebelumnya. Berdiri menghadap cahaya matahari yang perlahan terbenam sambil memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun akan memilih untuk keras kepala saat ini. Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Sungmin sepertinya ia ingin mengulang kejadian diruangan menembak kemarin.

Kyuhyun berdiri disamping Sungmin dan mengenggam erat tangan Sungmin, "Bukankah lebih menyenangkan kalau kita menikmatinya berdua? Kita bisa menganggap ini sebagai kencan pertama."

Sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum, "Kau memang seorang penganggu dan menyebalkan, Kyuhyun. Baiklah kita lakukan kencan pertama kita."

"Tentu saja, siapa yang akan tahan dengan pesona ketampanan dan kepiawaian seorang Kyuhyun. Bahkan aku sampai kewalahan menghadapi wanita-wanita pengagumku... aduh sakit..." Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan saat sepatu hitam tebal milik Sungmin diinjakan pada kakinya.

"Berapa ratus wanita yang kau goda selama ini, Kyuhyun?" Kentara sekali Sungmin tengah menyipitkan matanya dan mengerutkan dahinya. Aura kesal dan mungkin sedikit rasa cemburu.

"Aku tak pernah memperdulikan mereka. Tanya saja kepada hyung-ku kalau kau ingin memastikannya. Hanya kau, Sungmin yang ada dihatiku. Percayalah."

"Sudahlah, berhenti kau mengucapkan hal-hal itu. Aku bukan seorang wanita yang akan luluh dengan yang kau katakan barusan. Kau tentu ingat bahwa aku adalah seorang pria dan sharpshooter handal lulusan sebuah institusi militer Jerman." Kyuhyun yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap super dingin dari Sungmin memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan Sungmin melanjutkan ritualnya. Bagaimanapun juga tangan mereka masih tergenggam saat ini.

Kyuhyun pun ikut memilih melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sungmin. Ia berdiri dan memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan hembusan udara dari sisa-sisa senja yang menyentuh tubuh dan wajah pucatnya. Ya, kencan pertama dengan aktifitas yang sedikit aneh menurut Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tidak akan kecewa karena ini lebih menyenangkan disaat ia bisa berdiri disamping Sungmin.

Perlahan mentari benar-benar menghilang dan terganti dengan suasana malam yang gelap. Udara dingin pun hadir hingga terasa sedikit menusuk kulit. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan tersentak kaget ketika secara tiba-tiba Sungmin berada didepannya dan menaruh kedua lengannya untuk melingkar pada leher Kyuhyun. Mereka kembali berpelukan.

"Kau seperti dua sisi koin, Sungmin. Kau bisa begitu dingin dan menyeramkan tapi detik berikutnya kau bisa bersikap manja dan lucu. Bagaimanapun aku selalu mencintaimu dari kedua sisi itu." Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin memeluknya. Kyuhyun menyibak rambut pirang Sungmin seakan ingin menikmati pesona kedua mata Sungmin yang terasa lebih hangat dibanding cahaya senja tadi.

"Kyu, kau mau bersabar untukku? Sejujurnya aku benci hidupku yang sekarang ini. Penuh kepura-puraan dan bersikap seakan bisa menghadapai semuanya dengan baik. Jerman telah membuat pribadi yang baru untukku. Aku hanya ingin melindungi keluargaku dan tidak ingin kejadian seperti kematian eomma kembali terjadi tapi aku juga ingin hidupku sendiri yang bebas dan riang seperti dulu. Aku bingung dan takut, Kyu."

Kyuhyun betapa sangat tersiksa seakan ada sebuah luka tersayat saat melihat Sungmin didepannya yang merasa sedih. Ya, kematian sang eomma membuat Sungmin berubah dalam memandang hidupnya. Sungmin selalu menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian itu, ia selalu berpikir adalah kebodohannya yang tidak bisa melindungi eomma-nya. Sungmin mengutuk dirinya yang bersembunyi didalam lemari sambil melihat tubuh "Ji Hyo" yang menegang akibat tembakan beruntun yang diterima oleh tubuh wanita cantik itu. Sungmin merasa tak punya tujuan hidupnya lagi, ia terlalu takut orang-orang yang terpenting dihidupnya akan meninggalkannya lagi. Untuk itu ia memilih menuruti permintaan Heechul untuk menyuruhnya belajar di Jerman.

Kyuhyun semakin mendekap tubuh Sungmin dengan erat. Memorinya kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Ketika Ia dan beberapa rekan sharpshooter sedang berada diruangan tempat Shindong menciptakan beberapa handgun terbaru. Tiba-tiba Heechul datang dan mengajaknya untuk berbicara.

**Flashback**

"Duduklah!" Perintah Heechul kepada Kyuhyun ketika mereka berdua sudah berada didalam ruangan pribadi Heechul. Kyuhyun menuruti dengan ragu-ragu. Kyuhyun sedikit merasa takut melihat tatapan penuh selidik yang diperlihatkan oleh Heechul. Ya, ini pertama kalinya Heechul mengajaknya berbicara berdua setelah kejadian didermaga Incheon itu. Saat Heechul melihat putranya tengah berpelukan dengan seorang pria.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Kyuhyun? Kau harus memberikan jawaban yang menyakinkan untukku." Heechul menaruh dua botol soft drink diatas meja kecil.

"Ya, Tuan." Kyuhyun tidak berani menatap mata Heechul. Ia memilih untuk menunduk.

"Apakah kau menyukai, Sungmin? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua?" Heechul tidak ingin berbasa-basi rupanya. Ia langsung memberikan pertanyaan yang selalu menjadi tanda tanya besar bagi dirinya belakangan ini.

"Kami pernah bertemu enam tahun yang lalu saat Nyonya Ji Hyo tengah diserang oleh beberapa orang. Itu hanya pertemuan singkat karena kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Jujur, aku menyukai Sungmin saat itu juga. Sampai kami bertemu lagi disini. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa putra Tuan Heechul adalah pria itu dan ternyata kami berdua saling menyukai sejak kejadian enam tahun itu." Heechul merasakan perlahan jiwanya terlepas dari tubuhnya. Ia hanya begitu kaget dan tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa, atas jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Walaupun dengan nada terdengar takut tapi Heechul dapat merasakan kejujuran dari Kyuhyun.

"Jika anakku adalah seorang wanita. Aku tak akan berpikir panjang dan langsung menyetujuinya. Aku mengenalmu dengan baik Kyuhyun, untuk itu aku bisa mempercayaimu. Tapi ini berbeda, anakku adalah seorang pria dan penerusku. Salahkah aku jika aku melarang hubungan kalian?" Heechul menatap Kyuhyun. Heechul tahu Kyuhyun ingin menyakinkannya saat itu juga.

"Kami tahu ini adalah kesalahan. Kami tahu kami berbeda dari sebagian orang lain. Kami tahu segala resiko yang akan kami hadapi nanti. Tapi kami hanya ingin mencintai satu sama lain, merasakan perasaan kami dan membiarkan kami untuk saling melengkapi. Kami tidak bermaksud menyakiti siapapun terutama Tuan Heechul. Tapi kami bisa apa? Perasaan kami ini sudah berjalan cukup lama dan kami tidak bisa menghindarinya." Kyuhyun menangis saat ini juga. Kyuhyun tahu kegundahan dari hati Heechul. Didunia ini tak akan ada orang tua yang akan menerima dengan mudah perbedaan yang dialami putranya. Aliran air mata jatuh membasahi wajah pucat Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan Heechul. Aku sangat mencintai Sungmin-mu dan Sungmin juga mencintaiku. Aku mohon izinkan kami." Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Heechul dan duduk bersimpuh. Kyuhyun mendekap pergelangan kaki Heechul seraya memohon. Heechul pun merasa sangat tersiksa melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Benarkah kau mencintainya dan akan selalu melindunginya?" Heechul mengelus rambut ikal Kyuhyun dan dibalas dengan Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti.

"Sungmin yang sekarang bukanlah pribadi yang dulu. Dulu, Ia adalah sosok yang riang, ramah dan selalu membuat suasana ramai saat berada dirumah. Aku merindukan sosoknya yang seperti itu. Bantulah dirinya, Kyuhyun!" Heechul menarik tubuh Kyuhyun agar berdiri sejajar dengannya.

"Terima kasih atas izin yang kau berikan, Tuan Heechul. Aku akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi Sungmin." Kyuhyun membungkuk seraya memberikan hormat dan ucapan terima kasih yang tulus.

"Sebenarnya ada yang harus kukatakan padamu, Kyuhyun. Dong Shok sangat menginginkan kematian Sungmin untuk membuatku menderita. Ia menyewa seorang sniper yang aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa dia. Aku berusaha meminta bantuan Ryeowook untuk menyelidiki ini tapi hasilnya masih nihil. Aku sangat memohon bantuanmu untuk menjaga Sungminku dengan baik. Jaga biarkan dia berada diluar gedung sendirian. Aku akan membebaskan seluruh tugas untukmu agar kau bisa menjaga Sungmin. Jangan ceritakan ini pada Sungmin! Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir dan panik." Kyuhyun menekap mulutnya agar tidak berteriak. Sungguh hal ini adalah berita yang sangat mengerikan untuk ia dengar. Dong Shok memang benar-benar berniat menghancurkan hidup sang pimpinan Intelejen ini.

"Aku akan melindungi Sungmin karena itulah tujuan hidupku, Tuan Heechul." Heechul menaruh kedua tangannya diatas bahu Kyuhyun. Heechul sangat yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih, Kyuhyun. Aku percaya padamu bahwa kau akan melakukannya dengan baik."

**Flashback end**

Kyuhyun kembali menatap wajah Sungmin, "Lupakan semua yang terjadi dulu! Kematian eommamu itu memang sudah takdir yang direncanakan Tuhan. Itu bukan salahmu? Hadapi saja apa yang ada didepanmu nanti. Ketahuilah bahwa Tuan Heechul dan Kyungsoo juga merindukan sosokmu yang dulu. Aku akan berada disampingmu untuk membantumu melewati semua ini. Sudah, kita cepat turun! Udara malam akan membuat tubuhmu sakit. Jika kau sakit, Tuan Heechul akan membunuhku." Kyuhyun menarik genggaman tangan Sungmin dengan sedikit memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Matanya berusaha mengawasi beberapa bangunan tinggi yang berdiri sejajar dengan Markas Intelejen. Sungmin yang tidak begitu memperhatikan Kyuhyun hanya menikmati ketika Kyuhyun terus mengenggamnya sampai didalam gedung.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae membereskan dan menaruh senapan laras panjannya kedalam tas ransel berwarna biru. Ia menatap sekitar langit malam Korea yang sudah gelap sempurna. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada ujung balkon tempatnya berdiri. Hyukjae tengah berdiri diatas atap bangunan yang terletak disamping kanan Markas Intelejen berjarak sekitar tiga puluh meter.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Hyukjae tengah berdiri sambil mengawasi titik objek dari atas sana. Matanya menatap fokus pada ujung teleskop sementara ujung telunjuk kanannya bersiap pada pelatuk yang terdapat pada senapan itu. Keraguan, ketakutan, dan rasa kehilangan yang membuatnya tidak melakukan hal yang seharusnya dapat Hyukjae lakukan dalam waktu lima detik itu. Tapi Hyukjae memilih untuk menikmati dan mengagumi sosok yang tertangkap pada proyeksi diteleskopnya.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Sungmin. Kau selalu berdiri sambil memejamkan kedua matamu disaat senja tiba. Aku merindukanmu disaat-saat kita berada di Jerman. Aku yang selalu berdiri disampingmu saat itu tapi sekarang kau telah memiliki orang lain diposisi itu." Hyukjae berkata lirih sambil menuruni tiap anak tangga untuk menuju lantai dasar gedung.

Hyukjae menelusuri jalanan yang cukup ramai dengan para pejalan kaki disekitarnya. Ia tidak begitu memperdulikan karena Hyukjae terus saja berjalan.

"Maafkan aku, Sungmin. Aku harus melakukan pilihan ini." Hyukjae menundukan kepalanya menatap jalan setapak yang berada dibawahnya.

**End of chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Ayo rame-rame peluk Kyungsoo ! Akhirnya kau yang membuat KyuMin bersatu.

*** Romancenya masih kurang yach? Aduh,, ini aja udah meres otak kaya ngerjain soal-soal Perancangan Basis Data He..he..he..he... –curcol ngga penting- Dhee minder jadi ngumpet dibawah bed KyuMin aja dah sembari ngelanjutin semedinya.

*** Jiah, tiba-tiba Hyukjae nongol dah dichapter ini...

*** Maaf, Dhee akhir-akhir ini lambat update. Tapi Dhee usahain I"ll Protect U akan selesai sebelum Natal. Masih sekitar beberapa chapter lagi.

*** Dhee,, belum bisa ngebales review2nya. Untuk yang ada akun-nya, Dhee usahain bales melalui PM yach? Next chapter... Coming Soon

*** peluk dan cium untuk semua reader –mmuach...mmmuachhh...-

Regards

Dhee


	7. Chapter 7

**Cast : Super Junior member ****And the other cast.**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Slight : ****EunHae**

**Rate : T - M : T for naration and M for a blood scene**

**Genre : Romance, Angst,**** and**** Crime **

**Warning : YAOI ( always ), Typo ( please forgive me )**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin is Real **

**Mereka milik pribadi masing-masing, Dhee hanya numpank pinjem nama **

**mereka he..he..**

**Sumarry : Apa yang ingin kau lakukan untuknya ? Ya, aku akan memilih untuk **

**melindunginya ( I'll Protect U ). Karena itulah tujuanku sekarang.**

**This is special for all readers in Rachael137. **

**Please, Don't copy and Don't paste.**

.

.

.

.

**I'LL Protect U**

Langit Korea terselimuti awan gelap dan udara dingin mengalir diantaranya. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga tetesan air yang turun dari langit berubah menjadi deras. Jalanan Korea terlihat lenggang karena masyarakat sekitar memilih untuk menghentikan kendaraan mereka agar menepi dipinggir jalan. Menyetir dalam keadaan hujan deras sangatlah berbahaya apalagi jarak pandang semakin menipis. Hal itu juga yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua memilih untuk memarkirkan Porsche hitam milik Kyuhyun didepan sebuah cafe dan berteduh didalam sembari menikmati makan siang yang sebenarnya sudah lewat dua jam yang lalu. Korea sekarang berada pada pukul dua siang. Mereka memilih bangku yang terletak disudut ruangan. Sungmin terlihat lebih asyik menikmati sepiring steak salmon dan secangkir hot coffe. Sepertinya waktu makan siang yang agak terlambat membuatnya lebih berkonsentrasi pada makanannya dibanding seorang Kyuhyun yang duduk didepannya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengaduk-aduk cream soup yang ada didepannya. Matanya terus menatap Sungmin bahkan tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang bebas. Ia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya seakan begitu menikmati keindahan yang tak ingin Ia lewatkan. Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan mengaduk soupnya yang sebenarnya sudah berubah menjadi makanan tak layak karena berubah menjadi encer. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menyentuh sudut bibir Sungmin yang sedikit meninggalkan bekas dari secangkir coffe yang baru Sungmin minum.

Tentu saja, Sungmin tersentak kaget. Kyuhyun memainkan ibu jarinya disekitar sudut bibir pinkishnya dan tersenyum dengan antusias. Lihat! Kyuhyun mengembangkan sudut bibirnya sekarang. Tuhan, begitu bahagiakah dia saat ini? Pertanyaan itu terlintas didalam pikiran Sungmin. Sejujurnya Sungmin-pun terlihat menikmati. Sekali lagi perlakuan lembut dari seorang Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, orang-orang bisa melihat kita." Sungmin mengutuk dirinya karena mengatakan hal itu. Ia menyukai perlakuan Kyuhyun tapi Ia juga menyadari bahwa mereka berada ditempat umum. Kyuhyun menjauhi tangannya dan sedikit mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Kau takut mereka akan memandang aneh karena kita memiliki gender yang sama?" Kyuhyun memandangi sekelilingnya dan kembali menatap Sungmin. Mereka memilih tempat yang tepat karena sedikit tertutup sehingga orang-orang yang berada dicafe itu tak akan memperhatikan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Lanjutkan makan siangmu! Aish, apa yang kau lakukan dengan soupmu? Kenapa jadi encer seperti itu." Sungmin menggeser soup yang ada didepan Kyuhyun dan memandang dengan kesal. Sungmin mengganti dengan piring salmon miliknya yang belum dimakan seluruhnya.

"Cepat makan! Kau ini menyebalkan Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun mengambil garpu dan menusukkan potongan kecil salmon. Bukannya memakannya, Kyuhyun memilih untuk mendekatkan garpu itu kemulut Sungmin.

"Aku tidak lapar. Kau saja yang makan, Sungmin." Sungmin benar-benar tak bisa menutupi wajahnya yang sudah berubah memerah dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun siang ini.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka semua." Sungmin berteriak didalam hatinya. Sungguh, Sungmin sangat menyukai momen ini. Dimana mereka bisa berdua dan melakukan hal-hal yang dikatakan orang sebagai kencan. Sungmin membuka mulutnya dan menanggapinya. Kegiatan itu terus berulang hingga salmon yang ada dipiringnya habis.

Hujan-pun akhirnya berhenti. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun juga memilih untuk keluar dari dalam cafe. Kyuhyun membuka pintu Porsche-nya yang ada disebelah kanan. Kyuhyun bermaksud membuka pintu untuk Sungmin. Sungmin benar-benar dibuat seperti seorang wanita hari ini oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi Sungmin tidak menolak karena sungguh Sungmin sangat menyukainya.

Sungmin baru saja akan masuk kedalam mobil. Ia berhenti ketika pandangannya terarah pada seorang pria yang keluar dari pintu cafe. Walaupun pria itu mengenakan mantel tebal, hoodie dan kacamata hitam. Pria itu tidak terlihat asing oleh Sungmin. Sungmin terlihat berpikir kemudian berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Kyuhyun menatap penuh keheranan dan sedikit kesal. Kyuhyun memilih untuk ikut berlari mengejar Sungmin.

"Hyukjae." Sungmin menarik lengan pria bermantel hitam itu ketika langkahnya sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya. Pria itu tak menyadari jika Sungmin mengikutinya dan kini sudah mengenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Hyukjae. Ini aku Sungmin." Ucap Sungmin lagi penuh keyakinan. Pria itu menghela nafasnya perlahan dan melepaskan kacamata hitamnya.

"Ya, ini aku Hyukjae. Apa kabarmu Sungmin?" Hyukjae tersenyum. Sungmin langsung memeluk erat bahunya dan Hyukjae membalas dengan memeluk erat pinggang Sungmin.

"Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu lagi Hyukjae." Sungmin mengelus pundak Hyukjae.

"Akupun sangat merindukanmu." Hyukjae masih memeluk Sungmin tapi pandangannya sedang menatap lurus dan tajam kearah pria yang berada didepannya dalam jarak beberapa langkah. Kyuhyun tengah berdiri dengan ekspresi wajah menegang dan tangan yang terkepal.

Sungmin melepas pelukannya. Pandangannya menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang sudah berada dibelakangnya. Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun sedang menebar aura tidak bersahabat. Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya dan mengenggam erat tangan Sungmin. Sungmin mengerti sekarang. Sejenak ia sempat melupakan Kyuhyun begitu melihat Hyukjae didepannya.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu Kyuhyun! Aku akan kenalkan kau padanya." Sungmin mengelus pipi Kyuhyun kemudian menariknya mendekat kearah Hyukjae.

"Dia adalah Hyukjae. Sahabat dan sudah aku anggap sebagai dongsaengku. Kami bertemu sewaktu di Jerman." _Kyuhyun menggengam tangan Hyukjae dan berseringai tajam. Itu semua karena pernyataan Sungmin yang menjelaskan siapa Hyukjae bagi Sungmin_. _Sungmin tak memperdulikan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang baginya terlihat aneh siang ini. Sungmin melanjutkan kembali_. "Hyukjae, kenalkan ini Kyuhyun. Orang yang pernah kuceritakan dulu. Kau ingat?"

"Jadi dia pria yang membuat seorang Sungmin rela memberikan hatinya. Tidak sesuai dengan perkiraanku." Hyukjae juga ikut menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya seraya memberikan ekspresi tidak puas dan mungkin bisa dibilang meremehkan. Sungmin mendelik kaget mendengar komentar Hyukjae sementara Kyuhyun hanya mendengus tertahan.

"Maaf jika aku tidak sesuai dengan perkiraanmu Hyukjae. Mungkin jika kita bisa saling mengenal, kau akan mengetahui apa kelebihanku hingga Sungmin memilihku. Setidaknya menurut Sungmin, aku lebih baik." Jika saja Sungmin tidak berada diantara mereka. Mungkin kedua pria yang saling memandang dengan horor itu akan bertindak sedikit lebih brutal. Entah tiba-tiba saja aura dingin menyelimutinya. Sungmin berpikir positif saja mungkin efek dari hujan deras yang menguyur Korea tadi yang membuat udara begitu dingin.

"Sepertinya pertemuan kita kurang tepat saat ini Sungmin. Boleh aku meminta nomor ponselmu? Kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti." Hyukjae mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku mantelnya. Mereka berdua terlihat antusias dengan kegiatannya. Hyukjae tanpa ragu mengelus pundak Sungmin dan tersenyum. Sepertinya Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan penuh kebencian yang dilemparkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Ya, Kyuhyun yang tega mengerjai para hyungnya ketika mereka berusaha untuk berdekatan dengan Sungmin. Sungguh sangat mengerikan. Ini adalah beberapa kejadian yang telah Kyuhyun lakukan.

Siwon yang harus pasrah ketika mercedez terbarunya mendapat lukisan dan goresan dari seorang Kyuhyun akibat terus memuji Sungmin ditambah ajakan untuk makan malam bersama. Bahkan Ia harus mengeluarkan uang sebesar tujuh ribu dollar untuk memoles sang mobil mewah itu. Donghae yang merelakan kamarnya berantakan. Semua koleksi film-film action dan sebuah chip dengan kadar emas murni yang didapat dari sebuah kompetisi para legal hacker itu harus menghilang karena ulahnya yang suka merangkul Sungmin disaat waktu-waktu santai mereka. Shindong yang entah harus bahagia atau tidak karena semua persediaan makanan kecilnya tidak pernah ada didalam lemari pendinginnya membuat Ia harus menerima kenyataan berat badannya turun 20kg. Mungkin ini bisa jadi keuntungan tapi tidak bagi seorang Shindong. Hidup tanpa snack-snack kecil adalah seperti hidup dipenjara paling terkutuk.

Yesung juga ikut mendapat imbasnya. Serum yang ia buat selama hampir enam bulan penelitian harus lenyap didalam kloset karena perlakuannya yang menurut Kyuhyun terlalu istimewa untuk sekedar menjadi dokter bagi Sungmin. Jangan lupakan yang dialami oleh Kangin. Bahkan seorang Kangin dibuat menangis tersedu. Ketika melihat hanbok yang dibuat oleh hyung-nya yang sedang menjalani wajib militer harus ternoda dengan secangkir black coffe. Kyuhyun berkilah dengan alasan tidak sengaja. Noda itu bahkan tak bisa dihilangkan, entah magnae itu mencampur dengan apa karena Kangin sudah berkeliling mencari binatu terkenal untuk menghilangkan nodanya. Hasilnya nihil, noda besar itu tetap ada.

Hyukjae memeluk Sungmin kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah halte yang terletak lima meter dari depan cafe itu. Setelah melihat Hyukjae menaiki bisnya. Sungmin beralih kepada Kyuhyun. Rupanya Kyuhyun tetap setia dengan ekspresinya yang sangat mengerikan seakan bersiap menyerang musuh. Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk berjalan menuju porsche hitam.

Kyuhyun melepas tangan Sungmin dan langsung masuk kedalamnya. Sepertinya ia lupa kalau beberapa saat yang lalu ia bersikap romantis dengan Sungmin. Sungmin menghela nafas perlahan dan ikut masuk kedalam mobil. Tidak ada pembicaraan sepanjang perjalanan. Kyuhyun hanya fokus pada jalanan didepannya.

"Kyu..." Sungmin mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan memanggil nama Kyuhyun sedikit menggunakan nada menggoda. Namun, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak merespon.

"Kyu..." Sungmin meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi Sungmin tak mendapat feedback. Sungmin melepas tangannya dan melipatkan kedadanya. Bibirnya mengerucut dan pipinya dibuat menggembung.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak menghiraukanku." Gerutu Sungmin dengan nada kesal. Suaranya memang terdengar pelan tapi Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya tentu saja dapat mendengar. Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan yang terletak disebuah taman kota. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kearah Sungmin.

"Maaf. Aku hanya punya firasat tidak enak mengenai temanmu itu." Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok mobilnya dan memandang kedepan.

"Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Hyukjae dan aku sudah berteman selama empat tahun di Jerman. Aku sangat mengenalnya dengan baik." Sungmin menjadi kesal dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kyuhyun. Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan membuang nafasnya dengan satu tarikan panjang. Ya, ini adalah langkah untuk membiarkan emosi itu mencair.

"Ini hanya firasatku saja."

"Aku tahu kau hanya cemburu padanya. Jangan bersikap kekanakan!" Sayangnya langkah yang dilakukan Sungmin tidak berhasil. Emosi semakin bertambah membuatnya menatap Kyuhyun yang sekarang juga memandangnya.

"Aku hanya melindungimu saja!" Kyuhyun mengatakan dengan jujur. Sungmin tahu itu, hanya saja Sungmin terlalu kesal saat ini.

"Dengan cara membuat orang yang dekat denganku menjauh. Bahkan hyung-mu yang sudah kau kenal lama. Kau tega mengerjai mereka. Apa yang kau pikirkan untuk kau lakukan pada Hyukjae? Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini Kyuhyun!"

"Ya, aku memang salah telah berbuat hal yang kekanakan dengan para hyungku. Aku akan meminta maaf nanti tapi ini serius Sungmin. Aku hanya merasa Hyukjae bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan saat tadi. Aku bisa melihat dia seperti mengalami keraguan terhadapmu." Kyuhyun menyesal membuat Sungmin kesal. Bukan hal ini yang ingin dilakukan Kyuhyun. Ia juga tidak tahu entah kenapa Kyuhyun mempunyai firasat berbeda terhadap Hyukjae. Ada rasa bersalah, ketakutan dan penyesalan dari cara Hyukjae tadi.

"Kyu, hentikan pikiranmu itu! Aku mulai lelah dengan segala hal-hal buruk yang kau nilai itu. Kau tidak mengenal Hyukjae." Sungmin berteriak dan sungguh membuat seorang Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut. Dengan nafas sedikit terputus-putus, Sungmin masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak ingin hal ini membuat hubungan kita menjadi rumit. Mungkin benar yang kau katakan, aku hanya berpikiran negatif tentang Hyukjae karena aku tidak mengenalnya." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan mengenggamnya cukup erat. Sungmin-pun kembali luluh dan emosinya yang sempat meninggi perlahan mencair.

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sungguh, Kyuhyun sedang berpikir kali ini. Ada sebuah insting yang tiba-tiba berjalan dipikirannya. Ya, terlatih sebagai seorang intel membuat Kyuhyun selalu bisa merasakan hal-hal yang berbeda dari setiap ekspresi seseorang. Untuk kali ini Kyuhyun sangat yakin dengan penilaiannya terhadap Hyukjae. Kyuhyun sejenak sempat terheran entah kenapa Sungmin yang lebih handal dibanding dirinya tidak dapat merasakan hal-hal yang sedikit aneh pada Hyukjae. Kyuhyun memilih untuk berargumentasi sendiri didalam pikirannya. Kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin berdebat dengan Sungmin. Ia tidak mau membuat perselisihan dan membuat hubungannya menjadi renggang. Kyuhyun akan melakukan sendiri penyelidikannya terhadap Hyukjae.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook dan Donghae sedang berada diruang control markas Intelejen. Mereka tengah berkutat dengan layar komputer yang sedang memberikan beberapa data. Pintu otomatis bergeser terbuka dengan bunyi yang cukup keras membuat mereka berdua menoleh kearah sumber suara. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat dan duduk diantara mereka berdua. Tentu saja, baik Ryeowook dan Donghae merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran sang magnae. Firasat mereka seakan memberi tanda terutama Donghae yang masih menyimpan sedikit kekesalan akibat ulah Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini magnae?" Tanya Donghae dengan suara sedikit ketus tanpa menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menggeser bangku sedikit menjauh. _Lebih baik tidak berhubungan dengan seorang sharpshooter jelmaan seorang evil._

"Hyung, bantu aku mencari data seseorang bernama Hyukjae!" Ucap Kyuhyun secara terang-terangan. Hal ini membuat Donghae dan Ryeowook saling berpandangan.

"Siapa Hyukjae itu? Apa dia seorang penjahat?" Ryeowook memilih menghentikan kegiatannya dan menaruh perhatian pada Kyuhyun.

"Bantu aku mencari datanya dulu nanti akan aku ceritakan siapa dia." Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Ryeowook membuatnya sedikit bergidik ngeri. Akhirnya Ryeowook pasrah menuruti permohonan sang magnae. –_aku tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan orang ini_-

Ryeowook membuka menu baru pada layar komputernya lalu mengklik pada salah satu icon yang bergambar seperti kaca pembesar. Ini bukan sekedar menu _search_ yang biasa ada pada setiap program komputer. Ini sebuah program yang dibuat khusus untuk mencari data-data dari seluruh penduduk Korea. Sistem data sudah terkoneksi langsung dengan bagian kependudukan Korea.

Ryeowook mengetik keyword "Hyukjae" pada kolom search lalu menekan enter. Dalam hitungan detik ada sekitar 2500 orang yang muncul pada layar. Ryeowook menghela nafas dan melirik tajam kearah Kyuhyun.

"Sortir data itu untuk khusus menampilkan nama Hyukjae yang berada disekitar wilayah ini!" Sungguh Ryeowook benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah magnae yang seakan memerintahnya ini. Tapi seberapa kesalnya Ryeowook, Ia tetap menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun. Ia kembali mengetikan perintah dengan menggetikan beberapa susunan _source code. _Hasilnya hanya muncul lima orang yang tampil pada layar.

Ryeowook membiarkan Kyuhyun mendekat kekomputernya. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu teliti untuk memperhatikan beberapa gambar yang tampil. Pandangannya tertuju pada foto keempat. Ya, itu foto Hyukjae. Hanya saja terlihat sedikit berbeda dengan yang kemarin Kyuhyun lihat. Difoto itu Hyukjae berambut pirang, wajahnya sedikit tirus pucat dan terlihat childish. Kyuhyun mengklik pada kolom data. Beberapa data pribadi Hyukjae tampil pada layar. Kyuhyun semakin menaruh perhatian dan terlihat serius.

Matanya menatap tajam ketika informasi yang tertera berisi tentang peristiwa kematian orang tua Hyukjae yang meninggal dikarenakan terjebak kebakaran yang menimpa kios mereka.

"Apa hyung tahu penyebab kebakaran itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi, Ryeowook hanya menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Donghae mendekat dan memutar bangku yang diduduki oleh Kyuhyun sehingga mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

"Apa tujuanmu untuk meneliti orang ini, Kyuhyun? Kau tahu semua data ini adalah privasi dan jika tidak ada hubungannya dengan kegiatan intelejen, kau tidak berhak mengaksesnya." Donghae terlihat marah kali ini seakan ingin menembakan sebuah proyektil kekepala Kyuhyun.

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan Sungmin dan kuharap kau tidak keberatan jika aku menggunakan fasilitas ini." Kyuhyun membalas menatap tajam Donghae. Kesal, itu yang ada dimata Kyuhyun.

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kecemburuan dan kejahilanmu Kyuhyun?" Donghae kali ini mengebrak mejanya sehingga beberapa dokumen sedikit bergetar. Ryeowook menatap heran dengan rekan satu timnya itu. Ini pertama kalinya Donghae terlihat begitu marah. Bahkan ketika peristiwa Kyuhyun menjahilinya, ia hanya bersikap pasrah. Aura semakin memanas ketika Kyuhyun berdiri dan bersikap seakan menantang Donghae.

"Jangan ganggu Hyukjae! Akan kupastikan ia tidak akan mengambil Sungmin darimu." Kali ini Donghae tidak berteriak tetapi nadanya terdengar dingin dan penuh penekanan. Kyuhyun tersenyum menghina dan memutar matanya malas.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan orang ini hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun tajam membuat Donghae mengepalkan tangannya. Ryeowook menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengajaknya keluar dari ruangan tapi segera ditepisnya. Sungguh kedua orang didepan Ryeowook ini benar-benar sedang berada dalam emosi tertinggi.

Donghae memejamkan matanya sekitar satu menit lamanya. Kemudian dia kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Ekspresinya kali ini berbeda, tidak lagi menahan emosi marah. Ia terlihat menampilkan kesedihan. Donghae memilih untuk duduk dibangkunya.

"Aku mengenalnya sejak kecil karena rumah kami bersebelahan. Hyukjae bercita-cita menjadi seorang _Intel seperti James Bond_ sejak masa SMA untuk itu ia belajar dengan tekun hingga mendapat beasiswa untuk belajar di Jerman. Selama empat tahun itu kami tidak berkomunikasi lagi hingga pada saat kejadian kebakaran yang menimpa kios milik orang tuanya beberapa bulan lalu. Mereka berdua ditemukan sudah tewas dan membuat Hyukjae harus kembali ke Korea. Untuk itu kumohon jangan ganggu dia, Kyuhyun! Hyukjae sudah terlalu menderita apalagi ia harus berurusan dengan seorang lintah darat yang meminjamkan uang kepada orang tuanya." Donghae menghentikan ucapannya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak meluapkan kesedihan yang tiba-tiba muncul. Setidaknya Donghae tak akan menangis didepan kedua orang yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai dongsaeng-nya itu. Ryeowook mendekat dan berusaha untuk mengusap-usap bahu Donghae.

"Kau tahu siapa orang yang meminjamkan uang kepada orang tua Hyukjae?" Donghae kembali melanjutkannya tapi kali ini ia menunduk menatap lantai marmer dibawahnya.

"Dia adalah Dong Shok."

Baik Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sangat kaget mendengar pernyataan dari Donghae. Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak kemudian ia menaruh kedua lututnya dilantai agar sejajar dengan Donghae. Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan hyungnya itu dan menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Maafkan aku hyung. Yang kulakukan ini bukan untuk alasan cemburu tapi aku mempunyai firasat berbeda. Bukankah Ryeowook hyung diperintahkan oleh Tuan Heechul untuk mencari informasi sniper yang ditugaskan Dong Shok untuk membunuh Sungmin. Mungkin kau belum mendapatkannya tapi aku punya jawaban. Menurutku dia adalah Hyukjae. Terlalu banyak hal-hal yang mendukung analisaku apalagi ekspresi yang kulihat ketika Hyukjae bertemu Sungmin kemarin." Donghae melepas genggaman tangannya dan berniat untuk melayangkan pukulan kearah wajah Kyuhyun tapi dengan sigap Kyuhyun menahannya.

Kyuhyun menatap sebentar kemudian melepaskan tangan Donghae. Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat dan berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Donghae yang akhirnya menyerah untuk menumpahkan airmatanya. Hanya terdengar nada terisak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kyu tunggu dulu!" Teriakan Ryeowook dikoridor terdengar bergema dan membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu tadi?" Tanya Ryeowook ketika sudah berdiri didepan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menemui Hyukjae besok pagi untuk mengetahui kebenaran dari firasatku. Aku yakin dengan instingku hyung dan juga aku yakin Hyukjae tak akan tega membunuh Sungmin. Kami berdua sepertinya memiliki tujuan yang sama untuk Sungmin yaitu melindunginya. Kau bantu tenangkan Donghae hyung dan katakan aku tak akan melukai Hyukjae."

"Baiklah. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Kyu. Walaupun aku sedikit kesal dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakanmu tapi aku yakin kau memang bersungguh-sungguh terhadap Sungmin. Berhati-hatilah, hal ini masih berkaitan dengan Dong Shok. Bisa saja dia menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengawasi Hyukjae."

"Terima kasih hyung. Aku pamit dulu." Kyuhyun berjalan menelusuri tangga. Setelah Kyuhyun menghilang dari ujung koridor, Ryeowook kembali masuk kedalam ruangan.

.

.

.

.

Korea baru menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi. Hyukjae yang masih bermalas-malasan dibednya sedikit mengerutu kesal ketika mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintunya dengan keras. Hyukjae berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya tapi ketukan itu semakin keras. Ya, karena Hyukjae tidak ingin mendapat keluhan dari para tetangganya yang mungkin terganggu akhirnya ia memilih untuk menggerakan kakinya berjalan menuju pintu. Betapa terkagetnya Hyukjae ketika melihat sang pelaku adalah Kyuhyun.

"Apa maumu?" Teriak Hyukjae dan membuka pintu apartemennya dengan celah kecil. Hyukjae bermaksud untuk menutup pintunya tetapi Kyuhyun sudah lebih sigap untuk menahannya. Terjadi peristiwa tarik-menarik selama beberapa detik.

"Bisakah kau persilahkan aku untuk masuk? Aku akan menjelaskannya didalam." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi memohon membuat Hyukjae akhirnya menyerah dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk. Hal ini sebenarnya ditambah dengan para tetangga Hyukjae yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat peristiwa tarik-menarik itu. Sekali lagi Hyukjae hanya tidak ingin menjadi bahan pembicaraan para bibi-bibi pengosip itu.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu!" Baru saja Kyuhyun masuk beberapa langkah. Hyukjae sudah kembali berteriak dan menatapnya tajam.

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin tahu. Apa yang kau rencanakan untuk Sungmin? Aku tahu kau mempunyai masalah keuangan dengan Dong Shok dan aku tahu Dong Shok tengah menyewa seorang sniper untuk membunuh Sungmin. Aku juga tahu kau pernah melakukan studi di Jerman dan kau adalah seorang sniper." Kyuhyun-pun tak ingin berbasa-basi lagi dengan pria didepannya itu yang masih menggenakan kaos tipis dan celana pendek berwarna putih.

Hyukjae menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya keatas. "Aku tahu kau adalah seorang intel tapi bukan berarti kau berhak menuduh orang sembarangan. Kau pikir aku adalah sniper itu?"

Kyuhyun tak akan mengenal ampun jika itu berhubungan dengan Sungmin. Baginya Sungmin adalah prioritas utama bagi dirinya. Ia tidak butuh orang lain untuk mengetahui dan mendeklarasikannya. Cukup Sungmin dan dirinya sendiri. Seperti saat ini, Kyuhyun tidak ingin berbelit-belit dengan Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun yakin dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. _Cinta akan membuat seseorang berada pada tingkat kepekaan tertinggi. Tidak percaya? Coba saja!_

Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Hyukjae dan menyudutkannya pada tembok putih. Tangan kanannya mencengkram bahu Hyukjae sedangkan tangan kirinya ia pukulkan kearah tembok membuat suara yang cukup keras. Buku-buku jari Kyuhyun memerah tapi ia tidak peduli. Sekarang emosi sudah menguasainya.

"Aku tahu semua Hyukjae."

"Jika kau tahu. Untuk apa kau bertanya lagi?" Hyukjae tertawa ringan membuat satu pukulan dari tangan Kyuhyun yang terkepal mengenai wajah tirusnya. Tubuh Hyukjae jatuh tersungkur dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau akan membunuh Sungmin?" Kali ini nada bicara Kyuhyun melemah. Ia duduk memandang Hyukjae yang masih terbaring dilantai dengan memandang langit-langit rumah. Tak ada pembicaraan lagi selama beberapa menit kedepan. Kedua pria dewasa itu masih setia dengan posisi dan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Aku berada diposisi tersulit, Kyuhyun." Hyukjae memejamkan matanya sebentar berusaha untuk menormalkan pernafasannya.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan itu! Aku bisa membantumu untuk melunasi hutang pada Dong Shok. Lima puluh ribu dollar itu angka yang kecil bagiku." Kyuhyun menyandarkan bahunya pada tembok dan melemparkan sebuah kartu ATM kesamping Hyukjae.

"Kau gunakan kartu itu dan ambil uangnya untuk membayar hutangmu!" Perintah Kyuhyun lagi. Hyukjae bangkit dari posisinya untuk duduk menatap Kyuhyun. Hyukjae mengambil kartu ATM itu dan memutar-mutar dengan tangan kanannya kemudian melemparnya kembali kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan rekan kerjamu itu. Datang lalu memberikan aku uang. Aish, hidupku malang sekali." Hyukjae berteriak frustasi.

"Lalu kau akan memilih untuk membunuh Sungmin?" Kyuhyun kali ini ikut berteriak dan Hyukjae terlihat berpikir dalam diam. Hyukjae menundukan kepalanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Hyukjae berdiri dan berjalan kekamarnya sementara Kyuhyun masih menunggu dengan duduk bersandar. Setelah lima menit berjalan. Hyukjae keluar dari kamar dengan berpakaian lengkap. Mantel dan celana panjang hitam ditambah dengan tas ransel yang berada dipunggungnya. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kita harus menyelamatkan Sungmin sekarang!" Suara Hyukjae terdengar pelan sementara Kyuhyun memandangnya bingung.

"Aku sudah menemui Dong Shok semalam di Rumah Sakit dan membawa uang lima puluh ribu dollar sebagai pembayaran hutangku. Sekarang aku bukanlah sniper suruhannya lagi tapi niat Dong Shok untuk membunuh Sungmin sangat besar. Aku mendengarnya ketika salah satu anak buah Dong Shok berbincang diparkiran. Ia mengatakan bahwa nanti malam ia akan melancarkan aksinya untuk membunuh Sungmin. Bukankan nanti malam ada jamuan makan malam untuk semua anggota pemerintahan? Kalian semua diundang pada acara itu?" Hyukjae terlihat mengerutkan dahinya berusaha mengingat kejadian.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kepada kami?"

"Yang terpenting kau sudah tahu sekarang." Jawab Hyukjae dengan santai. Padahal Kyuhyun yang ada didepannya sudah pucat pasi mendengar ucapan Hyukjae tentang perencanaan anak buah Dong Shok.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Sungmin tidak tahu tentang masalah Dong Shok ini. Tuan Heechul menyuruhku untuk tidak menceritakannya. Jika menyuruh Sungmin untuk tidak datang keacara ini, dia pasti akan curiga. Lagipula Sungmin harus mewakili Tuan Heechul karena ia sedang berada di Jepang untuk menemani Kyungsoo mengikuti kompetisi." Detik ini Kyuhyun yang bertindak frustasi.

"Lakukan saja tugasmu! Selalu berada disampingnya dan mengawasi setiap sudut dengan teliti. Donghae akan membantumu karena ia juga mengetahui hal ini. Sedangkan aku akan menyelundup kedalam dan segera menemukan anak buah Dong Shok itu." Hyukjae mengelus pundak Kyuhyun seraya memberikan dorongan semangat. Tapi Hyukjae menyadari ada sebuah seringai tajam keluar dari wajah evil sang magnae saat Hyukjae mengucapkan nama salah satu rekan sharpshooter Kyuhyun.

"Donghae? Apa kau mempunyai hubungan dengannya? Maksudku melebihi hyung-dongsaeng?" Jujur, kali ini Kyuhyun berniat untuk menggoda Hyukjae. Kyuhyun teringat kejadian kemarin saat Donghae begitu marahnya ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan akan mendatangi Hyukjae. _-Pasti mereka berdua ada apa-apa?-_

"Tidak lebih rumit dari kisahmu. Sudahlah tak perlu dibahas! Kita harus pergi sekarang dan bersiap-siap untuk nanti malam." Hyukjae tak ingin sang magnae didepannya itu kembali melanjutkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh. Hyukjae segera menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari Apartemennya. Mereka berdua sudah berada didalam Porsche hitam Kyuhyun.

"Bolehkan aku bertanya lagi? Apakah uang yang kau gunakan untuk melunasi hutang Dong Shok itu dari Donghae hyung?" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bertanya kembali dan ditambah dengan tawa yang cukup lebar. Terdengar seperti tawa meledek karena Kyuhyun tahu Donghae adalah hyungnya yang sangat ajaib. Ia terlihat begitu autis dengan pekerjaannya. Ketika sudah berada didalam ruang control, Donghae tak akan pernah keluar lagi jika tidak perintahkan oleh Tuan Heechul.

"Iya. Sudahlah berhenti tertawa seperti itu!" Hyukjae melotot kearah Kyuhyun dan berusaha memberikan deathglare-nya tapi bagi seorang Kyuhyun sang "_Evil_" tentu saja tak akan ada yang bisa menandinginya. Kyuhyun tak akan takut dengan tatapan itu. Bukannya berhenti Kyuhyun semakin tertawa kencang membuat wajah Hyukjae memerah.

**Flashback**

Donghae mengendarai motor sport hitamnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju sebuah apartemen. Ia memarkirkan motornya dihalaman depan dan segera berjalan menuju ruang 306. Beberapa kali Donghae membunyikan intercom yang berada didekat pintu berwarna putih itu. Pintu terbuka dan kedua pria itu saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik.

Donghae berjalan masuk ketika sudah dipersilahkan oleh sang Tuan Rumah. Dengan gerakan refleks, Donghae segera menarik tangannya dan berdiri berhadapan.

"Jangan lakukan, Hyukjae! Aku akan membantumu untuk melunasi semua hutangmu pada Dong Shok. Ku mohon, jangan melukai tanganmu dengan tindakan kriminal ini." Donghae menatap sendu kearah Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya diam tak memberi respon

"Bukankah kau juga menyayangi Sungmin dan menganggapnya sebagai hyungmu." Lanjut Donghae kembali.

Tubuh Hyukjae menegang ketika pada detik ini Donghae memeluknya dengan erat. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan halus tangan Donghae dirambut hitamnya. Hyukjae akhirnya bersuara. "Ya, aku menyayanginya Donghae. Sungmin telah mengajarkan aku banyak hal selama di Jerman. Ia membuatku mengerti tujuan hidupku yaitu kembali melanjutkan hidupku bersama dengan pria yang setia menungguku."

"Untuk itu jangan lakukan perintah Dong Shok! Aku akan membantumu." Donghae tak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini walaupun berulang kali Hyukjae mencoba melepas dirinya. Donghae tahu jiwa yang dipeluknya sebenarnya sangat rapuh hanya saja Hyukjae selalu berusaha untuk menutupinya.

Tak ada yang mereka lakukan selama lima belas menit selain berpelukan. Mereka saling merangkul satu sama lain. Sepertinya diam dan merasakan ketulusan masing-masing adalah yang mereka inginkan saat ini.

"Antarkan aku!" Suara Hyukjae membuat Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan mereka berjalan keluar Apartemen menuju salah satu Rumah Sakit Korea.

**Flashback End**

.

.

.

Ruangan ballroom salah satu hotel bintang lima disulap menjadi semakin megah. Lampu-lampu kristal besar terpampang dilangit-langit hotel. Karpet merah yang menjadi ucapan selamat datang terbentang panjang. Alunan musik klasik dari permainan beberapa artis-artis ternama. Meja panjang dengan kain berwarna gold membuat nuansa bertambah mewah. Para pria yang menggenakan tuksedo terlihat elegan dan berkelas. Para wanita yang dibalut dengan gaun-gaun malam rancangan para desainer ternama Korea. Sepertinya ini bukan hanya sekedar jamuan makan malam pemerintah. Ini terlihat seperti pesta para kaum bourjuis Korea.

Kangin dan Shindong memilih untuk berada dekat dengan meja panjang yang dipenuhi oleh pastry dan cake yang menggiurkan. Siwon terlihat sempat kewalahan menghadapi para tamu wanita yang mengelilinginya. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk bergabung bersama Yesung, Donghae dan Ryeowook. Sebenarnya Donghae terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya sambil memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang berbicara dengan beberapa penjabat Kepolisian.

Dimana Kyuhyun? Ya, disinilah Kyuhyun.

Berada dikerumunan para tamu dengan menggenakan pakaian para pelayan bersama dengan Hyukjae. Mereka berdua sedang menyamar untuk mempermudahkan mereka untuk mengawasi para tamu. Sebuah earphone yang tersembunyi dibalik rambut mereka sehingga tidak terlihat. Handgun yang tersembunyi dibalik celana panjang hitam milik mereka. Penyamaran brilian dari Hyukjae membuat Kyuhyun tidak dikenali oleh para rekannya. Kyuhyun sempat panik ketika ia berjalan didepan Sungmin dan Sungmin mengambil segelas wine yang tersaji ditray miliknya.

"Pesta ini sangat membosankan. Coba Kyuhyun tidak sakit pasti dia akan menemaniku." Gerutu Sungmin dengan meneguk habis wine-nya. Lalu Sungmin mengeratkan tuxedonya agar jaket anti pelurunya tidak terlihat dari luar. Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah tak mampu menahan tawanya. Untuk penyamaran ini Kyuhyun harus berbohong dengan Sungmin.

"Maafkan, aku Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengucapkan didalam hatinya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali mengawasi keadaan sekitarnya. Begitu banyak tamu membuatnya sedikit agak kesulitan.

Duk...

Tiba-tiba kaki Kyuhyun tersandung dan hampir terjatuh diatas karpet. Beruntung ia memiliki keseimbangan sehingga Kyuhyun dapat berdiri kembali. Kyuhyun melirik kearah lantai dan mendapati kondisi karpet yang tidak rata dengan lantai. Ada sebuah celah terbuka, Kyuhyun merendahkan tubuhnya untuk melihat dengan jelas. Betapa terkagetnya Kyuhyun ketika mendapati ada sebuah tombol yang terdapat dibalik karpet itu.

Mata Kyuhyun terus menelusuri keadaan sekitar. Organ tubuhnya seakan berhenti ketika mendapati bahwa lampu kristal besar sedikit bergoyang. Nafasnya seakan berhenti ketika salah satu sling penyangga lampu putus dan dalam hitungan detik lampu kristal itu jatuh kelantai dengan bunyi yang nyaring dan pecahan lampu yang berterbangan. Beruntung lampu yang jatuh itu berada pada bidang kosong. Sehingga para tamu dapat menghindar dengan cepat.

"Kyuhyun, arah jam dua." Tiba-tiba earphone ditelinga Kyuhyun berbunyi. Kyuhyun tahu itu suara Hyukjae. Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya dan tepat mengarah pada seorang pria bertubuh kekar yang berdiri dari jarak lima belas meter tengah mengarahkan handgunnya.

Kyuhyun segera berlari ketika mengetahui bahwa sasaran tembak sang pria itu adalah Sungmin. Rupanya peristiwa jatuhnya lampu kristal itu hanya kamuflase untuk membuat para tamu mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Kyuhyun menabrak orang-orang didepannya. Ia harus berlomba dengan kecepatan sang proyektil.

**Dduarrr...**

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang ketika suara tembakan itu terdengar. Para tamu kembali mengarahkan pandangan kearah sumber suara tembakan dan terperangah kaget. Kyuhyun harus berlari kearah Sungmin yang berjarak delapan meter darinya. Jika saja ruangan ini sepi, Kyuhyun bisa segera mencapai Sungmin. Tapi sekarang dipenuhi oleh banyak orang. Kyuhyun harus berlari dan menyelamatkan Sungmin dalam waktu lima detik sebelum proyektil tajam itu menembus tubuh Sungmin.

**Terlambat...**

Tubuh Kyuhyun mati rasa begitu juga dengan seluruh para tamu diruangan itu. Dalam hitungan kelima, tubuh Sungmin ambruk kelantai. Gelas wine yang dipegang Sungmin terjatuh dan pecah. Para tamu wanita berteriak histeris sementara para rekan Kyuhyun segera berlari untuk mencari pelaku. Pria berhandgun tadi langsung lenyap setelah melepaskan tembakannya.

Lutut Kyuhyun ambruk menyentuh lantai tepat setelah berada didepan tubuh Sungmin. Matanya terarah pada tuxedo hitam yang dikenakan Sungmin terobek dibagian dada kirinya. "_Jantung_" . Dunia Kyuhyun seperti berhenti ketika melihat Sungmin terpejam matanya.

"Sungmin..." Ingin Kyuhyun menjerit tapi yang terdengar hanya suara tercekat.

.

.

.

**End of chapter**

*** Maaf yach? Dhee baru bisa update sekarang. Ampun dah,,, dosen botak-berkacamata itu bikin Dhee sengsara belakang ini.. So, I'm come back with a long chapter he...he..he...

*** Dhee, mau infoin I'LL Protect U akan berakhir dichapter delapan. Yap,,,, chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir hiks...hiks...

*** Mungkin sehabis pada baca chapter ini akan muncul pertanyaan "Sungmin mati kah?" –tenang Dhee siap kok menerima semua lemparan sendal karena bikin part terakhir dichapter ini begitu tragis-

Dhee udah nyiapin jawabannya, chingu. Ada yang bisa nebak "clue-nya" itu ada dibagian mana?

*** Makasih yach untuk semua reader yang masih setia menanti chapter-chapter I'LL Protect U dan di "Rachael137" –bungkuk2 90 derajat- " **Last Chapter... Coming Soon**"

Balesan Review :

najika bunny : bukan Sungjin disini adiknya Sungmin tapi Kyungsoo he..he..he.. Ya, upz makasih yach udah suka sama kami bertiga. Romance dhee keren? Jiah,, peluk dah

vnovgyu : I Love U too... iya, betul jarang ada genre action diFF-net ini. sekalinya ada yang keren, ngga pernah update lagi ( curcol dari hati )

chanmoody : Hyukjae ngga jahat kok. Ada jawabannya dichapter ini.

myevilsmile : Dhee terharu coz chingu suka sama chapter kemarin hiks...hiks T_T chapter 6 itu hasil semedi he..he..he..

aii chan : Hyukjae denger anceman kamu. Dia ngga ngapa2in Min kok! Kan udah Dhee ketemuin sama abang ikan

Zahra Amelia : he..he..he.. maaf chingu biz klo Romance buatan Dhee ya, gitu dah "Abstrak". Niat mau bikin yang live tapi... ya, upz Dhee bakalan belajar deh tuk bikin romance yg lebih bagus lagi.

Youngfish : HyukMin is a friendship. Kaya real-nya aja soalnya ada abang ikan yang setia menunggu Hyukjae (kya...kyya...) romance berasa lucu yach? He..he... ketawa bareng Zen sama Rachael.

ming0101 : Pertanyaan chingu udah kejawab dichapter ini yach. "_Friendship_" –mereka temen curhat2 gitu dah... jiah,, kaya ABG)

Tika : peluk dulu dah... maaf yach rada telat update-nya.

DANHOBAKMING1 : Tenang Hyukjae udah sadar kok, chingu. Yap, karena siabang ikan yang muncul disaat yang tepat.

sitara1083 : hati-hati chingu, ntar si-evil denger dibilang cengeng. He..he..he.. makasih ya udah suka sama FF ini.

Princess Pumkins ELF : Tapi disini kyumin momennya dikit coz Dhee kudu bikin Eunhae (bagian dari cerita soalnya) next chapter Dhee bikin yang seru deh untuk KyuMin. Sabar menanti yach?

lovegood cherry : Makasih chingu udah suka. Soalnya action jarang ada yang muncul di FF-net ini. Dhee nyoba ikut meramaikan aja 'n nyalurin dikit otak aneh dikepala Dhee.

sun young : tenang...tenang... Min ngga akan bohong lagi sama perasaannya.

JOYeerrElpeu : Yap... betul-betul Song Ji Hyo eonni tuh keren dah dibandingin sama ahjumma-ahjumma digirlband itu huahaha...ha...ha...

ianshyfly3424 : Semoga makin suka sama tiap-tiap chapternya.

Pacarnya Sungmin : Dhee belajar lagi yach untuk bikin yang manis-manis. Walaupun ngga tahu juga sih kapan munculinnya. Dhee suka kurang pede bikin romance.

vietaKyu : Action pasti tegang, chingu ( he..he..he.. biasa dah ngeles ala ban bajaj) soal romance akan Dhee perbaiki. Siap... laksanakan

Shywona489 : Dhee usahain untuk update secepatnya...

Regards

Dhee


	8. Chapter 8

*** Dhee jawab dulu yach clue yang kemarin.

Clue pertama : Sungmin mengeratkan tuxedonya agar jaket anti pelurunya tidak terlihat dari luar.

Sebenernya dhee salah tulis, seharusnya itu rompi. Karena aslinya itu cuma menutup sebagian tubuh bagian atas (dalam artian tidak mencapai lengan). Rompi itu beneran bisa membuat proyektil tidak tertembus ketubuh loh. Tapi jangan dipraktekin ya? Paling ngga harus ada pengawasan dari yang ahli soal handgun dan proyektil2nya.

Clue kedua : Matanya terarah pada tuxedo hitam yang dikenakan Sungmin terobek dibagian dada kirinya. "_Jantung_" .

Dhee hanya menulis "terobek" bukan mengeluarkan darah. Tulisan "Jantung" cuma untuk penekanan letaknya aja bukan berarti mengenai/ menembus. He..he..he..

Jadi jawabannya udah tahu yach? Yap... bener bgt apa yang dikatakan sama chingudeul semua. Makasih yach yang sudah bersedia untuk nulis clue-nya. Ya, udah tanpa basa-basi lagi silakan dinikmati chapter terakhir dari I'LL Protect U.

**oooooooooooooo**

**Cast : Super Junior member****And the other cast.**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Rate : T - M : T for naration and M for a blood scene**

**Genre : Romance, Angst,**** and**** Crime **

**Warning : YAOI ( always ), Typo ( please forgive me )**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin is Real **

**Mereka milik pribadi masing-masing, Dhee hanya numpank pinjem nama **

**mereka he..he..**

**Sumarry : Apa yang ingin kau lakukan untuknya ? Ya, aku akan memilih untuk **

**melindunginya ( I'll Protect U ). Karena itulah tujuanku sekarang.**

**This is special for all readers in Rachael137. **

**Please, Don't copy and Don't paste.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Lutut Kyuhyun ambruk menyentuh lantai tepat setelah berada didepan tubuh Sungmin. Matanya terarah pada tuxedo hitam yang dikenakan Sungmin terobek dibagian dada kirinya. "_Jantung_" . Dunia Kyuhyun seperti berhenti ketika melihat Sungmin terpejam matanya.

"Sungmin..." Ingin Kyuhyun menjerit tapi yang terdengar hanya suara tercekat.

.

.

.

**I'LL Protect U**

Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan lagi suasana sekitar yang perlahan ricuh. Para tamu segera berlarian keluar menuju pintu besar yang terletak disebelah barat dari ballroom. Kyuhyun mendadak seperti lupa akan cara bernafas. Ketika kembali memperhatikan tuxedo yang Sungmin kenakan hanya terobek tapi tidak mengeluarkan darah. Padahal selongsong berwarna kekuningan itu tertancap dan terlihat jelas. Seharusnya jika proyektil itu menembus maka darah segar akan langsung keluar apalagi sasaran tembaknya adalah organ paling vital dalam tubuh manusia. – _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jika Sungmin tidak tertembak, kenapa Ia memejamkan matanya dan tidak bergerak?_- Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu muncul didalam pikiran Kyuhyun. Belum sempat Kyuhyun berpikir, Ia kembali mendapati kebingungan yang membuatnya terpaku.

Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin membuka matanya dan menarik lengan Kyuhyun hingga tubuh Kyuhyun jatuh diatas Sungmin. Dengan gerakan cepat Sungmin menarik celana panjang Kyuhyun bagian bawah dan mengambil Berretanya yang tersembunyi. Sungmin mengarahkan Berreta itu ketika Ia melihat seorang pria yang mengarahkan handgun tepat kemereka.

**Dduar... Dduaar...**

Dua kali tembakan yang terlepas membuat pria asing itu jatuh tersungkur dengan luka tembak yang mengenai tubuhnya. Tubuh pria itu terbaring dengan darah yang membasahi lantai.

Bunyi tembakan dari handgun yang digunakan Sungmin membuat suara yang bergema didalam ballroom. Kyuhyun mulai tersadar dari efek shock-nya. Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang segera bangkit dan menarik Sungmin untuk berdiri. Ketika melihat seorang pria berpakaian hitam dan memegang handgun secara tiba-tiba muncul dari sudut ruangan.

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan berdiri didepannya seakan bersiap untuk melindungi Sungmin. Sungmin memberikan Berreta milik Kyuhyun dan Ia mengambil Herstall miliknya yang tersembunyi dibalik rompi anti pelurunya. Pria itu berjalan mendekat kearah KyuMin dan melempar kacamata hitam yang Ia pakai.

"Dong Shok." Baik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dibuat kaget oleh kehadirannya. Dong Shok hanya tersenyum diatas bibirnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini? Bukankah rumah sakit memiliki penjagaan ketat untuk seorang mafia seperti dirimu pak tua?" Kyuhyun berteriak kearah Dong Shok. Dong Shok hanya diam memperhatikan pergerakan Kyuhyun yang seakan memblok posisinya untuk menutupi tubuh Sungmin.

"Rompi anti peluru? Pantas saja tembakan itu tak membuatmu mati, cantik. Bahkan kau telah membunuh anak buahku." _Dong Shok berjalan semakin mendekat kearah KyuMin membiarkan sosok tubuh anak buahnya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Sekarang posisi Dong Shok hanya berjarak beberapa langkah saja dari KyuMin._ "Mungkin kalian memang sedikit pintar tapi tidak untuk para anggota kepolisian. Dengan sedikit cara licik, aku dapat dengan mudah untuk keluar masuk. Jangan terlalu percaya terhadap kepolisian Korea. Selama yang memiliki kedudukan tertinggi itu adalah orangku." Dong Shok memutar-mutar handgun ditangannya.

"Kau akan melindungi pria cantik ini? Kau sungguh bodoh anak muda, tidakkah kalian sadar kalian sama menjijikannya dengan diriku." Kyuhyun bersiap untuk mendekat kearah Dong Shok, sungguh Kyuhyun sangat ingin memukul pria tua didepannya itu. Namun, Sungmin terlebih dulu menarik lengannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ya, Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin bermaksud mengatakan agar dirinya tidak terpancing emosi.

"Sudahlah kita selesaikan permainan ini! Bagaimana kalau aku menembak kalian berdua saja? Bukankan itu yang kalian harapkan. Hidup bersama hingga disurga nanti." Untuk kali ini Dong Shok tertawa dengan keras hingga suaranya terdengar memenuhi ballroom.

Dalam hitungan detik, Dong Shok memukul rahang Kyuhyun hingga terjatuh dilantai. Berreta milik Kyuhyun terlempar menjauh. Dong Shok menembakan handgunnya kearah dada kanan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak dapat menghindar hingga ia merasakan proyektil itu telah tertancap sempurna ditubuhnya. Darah mengalir melalui lubang yang dihasilkan oleh proyektil tajam. Dong Shok dengan brutal menginjakan kakinya tepat diatas luka Kyuhyun.

"Aaarghhhhhh..." Teriak Kyuhyun kesakitan. Kyuhyun mencoba memukul-mukul kaki Dong Shok yang masih berada diatas tubuhnya. Namun, karena rasa sakit yang begitu menghujam membuat kekuatannya melemah. Rasa panas dan sakit menjadi satu membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengerang tak tertahankan. _Ini pasti proyektil modifikasi_. Logam kuning yang tertancap didadanya terasa mengeluarkan cairan yang membuat tubuhnya semakin dipenuhi rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Hentikan!" Kali ini Sungmin yang berteriak. Dong Shok hanya tersenyum licik. Dong Shok menarik Herstall milik Sungmin dengan tangan kirinya dan menempelkan tepat dikening Sungmin sementara tangan kanannya yang masih memegang handgun. Ia arahkan ketubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring kesakitan dilantai.

**The Other Side**

Kangin, Donghae, Siwon dan Hyukjae sedang berhadapan dengan anak buah Dong Shok yang memenuhi bagian luar dari ballroom. Sementara Yesung, Ryeowook dan Shindong berusaha untuk melindungi para tamu dari serangan-serangan itu. Baku tembak dan perkelahian terjadi ditiap sudutnya. Teriakan ketakutan terdengar dari para tamu-tamu yang hanya bisa berjongkok dengan saling berpegangan. Sungguh para anak buah Dong Shok menembakan dengan sangat tak terarah. Ketakutan para shapshooter sangat beralasan. Sasaran tembak itu bisa saja mengenai salah satu tamu yang tidak bersalah.

Kenyataannya yang terlatih yang dapat menguasai keadaan. Dalam waktu sepuluh menit para anak buah Dong Shok dapat dilumpuhkan. Tubuh-tubuh para pria itu tergeletak dilantai dengan luka lebam dan luka tembak yang mengenai tubuh mereka. Akhirnya kondisi mulai aman, para tamu dengan bantuan para sharpshooter bisa meninggalkan ballroom dan tubuh anak buah Dong Shok yang terluka atau tewas dipindahkan kedalam mobil.

"Sungmin dan Kyuhyun." Teriak Hyukjae dengan panik. Kejadian penembakan itu membuat mereka berkonsentrasi untuk memburu anak buah Dong Shok dan melupakan KyuMin yang masih berada didalam ruangan. Hyukjae segera berlari, Donghae yang melihat Hyukjae ikut menyusulnya.

"Aku akan menyusul mereka! Kalian urus semua yang ada diluar. Hubungi segera pihak kepolisian." Ucapan Kangin dibalas anggukan oleh Siwon, Yesung, Ryeowook dan Shindong. Setelah itu Kangin berlari mengejar Hyukjae dan Donghae.

Mereka bertiga sudah berada didalam ruangan. Sekarang mereka seperti sedang menyaksikan pengadilan kematian. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka melihat Dong Shok tengah berada diantara KyuMin. Dong Shok berdiri didepan Sungmin dengan ujung handgun yang menempel dikening Sungmin. Sementara tangan kanannya mengarahkan handgun ketubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring dilantai dengan darah yang mengalir disela dada kanannya. Kyuhyun sangat kesakitan apalagi Dong Shok semakin menekan lukanya dengan injakan kakinya pada dada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan ada yang mendekat!" Dong Shok menyadari kehadiran Hyukjae, Donghae dan Kangin.

"Kalian mendekat satu langkah. Aku akan membunuh kedua orang ini." Ucapan Dong Shok membuat mereka bertiga diam ditempat.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafas. "Jika kau ingin membunuhku. Bunuh saja aku! Tapi aku tak yakin kau akan membuat Heechul menderita. Aku bukan anak sesungguhnya dari Heechul. Jadi jika kau membunuhku itu tak akan berpengaruh terhadapnya." Sungmin bisa merasakan Dong Shok menurunkan sedikit ujung handgun dari keningnya. "_Keraguan_"

"Bukankah kau membunuhku agar Heechul juga ikut menderita? Itu sia-sia Dong Shok." Sungmin membuka matanya dan melihat Dong Shok menatapnya ragu.

"Jangan membohongiku anak muda." Dong Shok kembali menegakkan handgunnya. Sungmin tersenyum dan menaikan kedua bahunya.

"Terserah padamu." Dong Shok terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin. Terlihat dengan jelas Dong Shok sedang berpikir mendengar ucapan dari Sungmin. Handgun ditangan kanannya perlahan menjauh dan injakan kakinya pada tubuh Kyuhyun terasa melemah. Kyuhyun menyadari hal ini.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar dan membuka kembali berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kekuatannya. Kyuhyun meraih tangan kanan Dong Shok dan menariknya. Tubuh Dong Shok jatuh kelantai. Kyuhyun mengambil herstall Sungmin dari tangan Dong Shok dan melemparnya. Sekarang Kyuhyun mengarahkan handgun milik Dong Shok dan menembakan ketubuh Dong Shok.

**Dduarr...**

Dong Shok mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya. Sekarang proyektil modifikasi itu bersarang ditempat yang sama dengan yang Dong Shok lakukan pada Kyuhyun tadi. "_Didada sebelah kanannya_". Dong Shok mengerang kesakitan merasakan efek dari proyektil itu sementara Kyuhyun juga ikut terjatuh dalam posisi terbaring dilantai dengan mata terpejam.

Kyuhyun merasakan sedikit sentuhan halus yang mendarat diwajahnya. Sungguh Kyuhyun ingin sekali membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Sungmin. Tapi Kyuhyun tak sanggup, rasa sakit itu membuat denyut jantungnya melemah dan sistem syarafnya tak bisa bekerja dengan baik. - _Aku belum ingin mati, Tuhan. Aku ingin hidup bersama dengan Sungmin_- Itu yang ingin sekali Kyuhyun teriakan tapi tubuhnya tak merespon kinerja otaknya.

Suara teriakan Dong Shok terdengar semakin lemah ditelinga Kyuhyun. Semua hal terasa samar bagi dirinya sekarang. Kyuhyun masih tersadar walaupun dalam keadaan terpejam ketika Sungmin memeluk tubuhnya yang terbaring dilantai dan air matanya yang menetes membasahi wajah Kyuhyun. - _Tuhan, jangan buat aku mati untuk saat ini_- Jerit Kyuhyun didalam hatinya.

Semua terasa semakin menghilang bagi Kyuhyun pada detik ini. Aroma Sungmin hilang dari indra penciumannya. Sentuhan Sungmin tak lagi terespon pada sistem sensorik ditubuhnya. Suara tangis Sungmin dan suara Hyukjae yang menyuruhnya bertahan perlahan tak terdengar. Mata Kyuhyun tak bisa terbuka sekeras apapun Kyuhyun memerintahkan otaknya. Nafasnya terasa semakin berat hingga semua benar-benar menjadi gelap.

"Tidak... tidak... Kyuhyun tidak mati." Sungmin menjerit didalam hatinya. Ia tidak ingin mengeluarkan apa yang menjadi ketakutannya.

Sungmin semakin memeluk dengan erat tubuh Kyuhyun. Bahkan Sungmin menangis dengan keras begitu menyadari tubuh Kyuhyun yang tak merespon pelukannya. Hyukjae hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya berusaha untuk tidak ikut mengalirkan kesedihannya. Sungguh Hyukjae tidak sanggup melihat Sungmin seperti itu. Hyukjae sangat mengetahui bagaimana hari-hari yang dilalui Sungmin ketika berada di Jerman.

Sungmin selalu berubah ceria ketika menceritakan bagaimana cinta pertamanya pada seorang pria yang pernah menolong sang eomma. Hyukjae tahu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah salah satu pria yang sangat berarti dihidup seorang Sungmin selain Tuan Heechul dan Kyungsoo. Bahwa pertemuan singkat yang terjadi dulu begitu memberi kesan yang sangat mendalam dikehidupan Sungmin. Untuk itu sekarang Hyukjae sungguh tak bisa membayangkan bila tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedang dipeluk erat oleh Sungmin tak akan kembali lagi. Hyukjae benar-benar tak bisa menutupi ketakutannya itu. -_Sungmin pasti akan sangat menderita-_. Donghae yang berdiri disamping Hyukjae hanya bisa menggenggam tangan pucat itu seraya memberikan sedikit kekuatan. Hyukjae tak sanggup memandang Donghae, ia hanya bisa membalas dengan mengenggamnya erat.

Kangin segera mengeluarkan ponselnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Yesung muncul dalam keadaan berlari. Yesung sempat terkejut ketika melihat Sungmin yang menangis sembari memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang tak merespon apapun.

"Sungmin, biarkan Yesung memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun." Kangin membantu Sungmin untuk berdiri. Jika saja Kangin tidak menopang tubuh Sungmin mungkin saja Sungmin sudah jatuh dilantai. Sungmin sangat ketakutan, tubuhnya dingin dan wajahnya sangat pucat.

Yesung memeriksa denyut nadi Kyuhyun melalui pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian Ia beralih dengan kotak kecil yang ia bawa. Ia mengeluarkan sarung tangan plastik dan memakai dikedua tangannya. Yesung mengambil alat suntiknya dan memasukan sebuah cairan bening. Dengan hati-hati Yesung menyuntikan cairan itu ketubuh Kyuhyun. Efek yang ditimbulkan pada sepuluh detik pertama membuat nafas Kyuhyun kembali normal. Dadanya terlihat naik dan turun secara stabil.

Yesung merobek bagian kemeja Kyuhyun yang rusak akibat proyektil yang tertembus didada kanannya. Ia menggunakan sebuah alat seperti pinset panjang untuk mengeluarkan proyektil. Proyektil dengan diameter satu centimeter secara perlahan akhirnya bisa dikeluarkan olehnya. Kemudian ia kembali menyuntikan serum untuk mempercepat proses pembekuan darah pada Kyuhyun.

"Apakah Kyuhyun baik-baik saja?" Sungmin melepas tangan Kangin yang berada dipundaknya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Yesung.

"Aku sudah menghentikan penyebaran racun yang terdapat pada proyektil itu. Sekarang kita harus segera membawa Kyuhyun ke Markas. Aku harus memberikannya perawatan yang intensif." Setidaknya Sungmin sedikit bernafas lega mendengar jawaban dari Yesung. Paling tidak Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun masih hidup.

Sungmin dengan bantuan Hyukjae membawa tubuh Kyuhyun. Sementara Yesung juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan tubuh Dong Shok. Tentu saja Dong Shok harus diselamatkan, ia harus hidup untuk menjalani semua hukuman yang akan dihadapkan padanya nanti. Membiarkannya untuk mati itu suatu kemudahan bagi dirinya. Setidaknya setiap yang berbuat jahat harus dibiarkan menjalani hukuman dari kesalahannya.

.

.

.

.

**Dua Minggu Kemudian**

Sungmin berdiri dan bersandar pada dinding ruangan, matanya menatap tajam pada sebuah televisi berlayar datar yang terletak diatas lemari kecil. Sebuah tayangan talkshow nasional yang membahas masalah "**Penangkapan Dong Shok dan penjatuhan hukuman selama 50 tahun penjara (itu sama saja dengan seumur hidup serta penyitaan seluruh aset pribadi Dong Shok)**.". Sungmin menekan tombol lain pada remote untuk mengganti channel yang berbeda. Sebuah acara berita yang membahas pengangkatan Heechul menjadi Kepala Kepolisian Korea serta pengalihan Markas Intelejennya yang semula bersifat independen menjadi kesatuan sistem dengan pemerintahan.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menuju sebuah bed putih yang berada ditengah ruangan. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sisi kosong dari bed itu dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang terbaring lemah. Suara dari mesin pembaca detak jantung menjadi nuansa tersendiri pada ruangan. Tak ada yang ingin Sungmin lakukan selain menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun seakan ingin memberikan kekuatan pada dirinya. Kondisi Kyuhyun yang lebih parah dibanding dengan Dong Shok membuat Kyuhyun belum sadarkan diri sejak kejadian diballroom itu.

"_Keajaiban_". Sungmin merasakan gerakan pada tangan yang ia genggam seakan tangan itu juga ingin membalas genggamannya. Sungmin tak dapat menutupi kebahagiannya ketika Kyuhyun perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Sungmin. Bahkan kini Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menggerakan bibir tebalnya.

"Sungmin." Suaranya masih sangat terdengar lemah dan pelan. Perlahan air mata Sungmin jatuh dari sudut matanya.

"Kyu..." Kali ini Sungmin benar-benar menangis bahagia.

Kyuhyun memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangun dan mendekat kearah Sungmin yang duduk ditepian bed. Kyuhyun segera mendekap tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun memeluk sangat erat seakan ingin melampiaskan seluruh kerinduannya. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Sungmin, tangan kanannya yang masih terpasang selang infus terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah Sungmin. Kedua mata itu saling memandang dalam diam, mereka berusaha saling mengartikan sendiri pandangannya. Hingga jarak menjadi semakin dekat dan menginstruksikan satu hal yang ingin mereka lakukan.

Tangan Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin dengan perlahan hingga bibir pinkish Sungmin menempel tepat dibibir Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, perlahan Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. Secara refleks Kyuhyun memiringkan wajahnya dan melumat bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun terlarut dalam kegiatannya tanpa ia sadari. Sungmin-pun tak ingin membohongi dirinya, ia sangat menyukai saat Kyuhyun menciumnya sekarang. Saat bibir tebal itu melumat, menghisap bahkan bermain lembut disekitar bibir tipisnya. Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya dan menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun seakan ingin memperdalam intensitas perasaan mereka.

Mereka melepas ciuman hangat itu ketika harus mengalah pada kadar oksigen yang menipis ditubuh mereka. Mereka masih berpelukan sembari menempelkan keningnya.

"Kyu, aku panggilkan Yesung hyung untuk memeriksamu." Dengan sigap Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan tangannya yang sedang memeluk pinggang Sungmin. Pelukan itu semakin erat dan membuat kedua bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan. Refleks Sungmin menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya.

"Aku masih ingin bersama denganmu." Tolak Kyuhyun dengan sedikit nada kesal karena Sungmin yang menggagalkan usaha kedua untuk menciumnya.

"Aish, kau ini. Kau baru saja sadar dari koma. Yesung hyung harus memeriksamu agar aku tahu kondisimu sekarang." Sungmin melepas paksa tangan Kyuhyun dan berdiri.

"Sebentar saja Sungmin!" Rengek Kyuhyun dengan nada manja membuat Sungmin akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memeluknya kembali. Sungmin menyandarkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun dan secara perlahan Kyuhyun mengelus bagian punggung Sungmin.

"Berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun disela-sela kegiatannya.

"Dua minggu." Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatap kedua manik mata milik Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu menunggu selama itu. Tapi aku bersyukur karena Tuhan memberikan aku kesempatan untuk bersamamu lagi." Wajah Sungmin kembali memerah ketika Kyuhyun kembali mencuri ciuman singkat setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Hentikan! Atau aku akan pergi memanggil Yesung hyung." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya sembari mencubit hidung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan tertawa kecil.

"Aku ingat saat Dong Shok mempercayai ucapanmu. Saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau bukan anak kandung dari Tuan Heechul. Itu semua karena aktingmu memang hebat Sungmin. Kau bisa menyakinkannya dengan ucapan dan ekspresi wajahmu. Dong Shok memang licik tapi tetap saja kau lebih pintar."

"Entahlah hanya itu ide yang terlintas dipikiranku. Seharusnya aku yang menyerang Dong Shok setelah membuatnya percaya dengan perkataanku. Aku sungguh terkejut ketika kau yang malah menyerangnya. Kau membuatku seperti menghadapi kematian, Kyuhyun. Kau tidak tahu betapa ketakutannya diriku setelah melihat kau tak sadarkan diri setelah menembak Dong Shok." Sungmin melepas pelukannya karena Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya untuk ikut berbaring disebelahnya. Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sungmin. Sekarang mereka sedang berbaring dengan posisi berhadapan diatas single bed berwarna putih itu.

"Lalu siapa yang menyuruhmu memakai rompi anti peluru dibalik tuxedo hitam yang kau pakai waktu itu?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan membuat Sungmin salah tingkah karena Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan intens.

Jika saja Kyuhyun dapat mendengar debaran jantung Sungmin mungkin ia akan tertawa kencang. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini jantung Sungmin bekerja diatas normal hanya karena Kyuhyun menatap dan memeluknya.

"Kyungsoo. Sebelum ia pergi bersama Appa, ia datang kekamarku dan mengatakan aku harus memakai rompi itu untuk berjaga-jaga. Ia tidak mengatakan alasannya apa tapi setelah aku berpikir lagi, ide itu baik juga. Selama aku masih berhubungan dengan dunia Intel ini aku harus bersiap dengan segala hal-hal terburuk."

"Kau memang Sungminku yang hebat." Kyuhyun sekarang menaruh telapak tangannya untuk mengacak-acak rambut pirang Sungmin.

"Kau yang lebih hebat, Kyu. Karena kau selalu bersedia melindungiku." Sungmin mendekatkan tubuhnya membuat mereka berbaring dengan saling berpelukan erat. Kyuhyun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka sebatas dada dan membiarkan kedua mata mereka untuk menyerah pada kelelahan malam.

.

.

.

.

Heechul dan Kyungsoo tengah berada diruang tengah. Mereka berdua sedang berkonsentrasi pada kegiatannya masing-masing. Heechul yang masih mengenakan kemeja dan celana panjang terlihat sedang mempelajari beberapa berkas kasus yang berada ditangannya. Sementara Kyungsoo tengah asyik duduk dilantai dengan menatap laptop putihnya dan buku-buku tebal berupa pedoman handgun dan tatacara dalam dunia Intelejen.

Sungmin yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumah segera ikut bergabung bersama Heechul dan Kyungsoo. Sungmin melemparkan jaket tebalnya dipinggir sofa dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung Kyungsoo.

"Kau lelah hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya dan Sungmin membalas dengan menggeleng singkat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun? Apakah sudah lebih baik?" Heechul melepas kacamatanya dan menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Keadaannya sudah lebih baik dan menurut Yesung hyung dalam tiga hari kedepan Kyuhyun dapat kembali beraktifitas." Sungmin menjelaskan dengan antusias. Heechul tersenyum senang dan Kyungsoo mulai beralih dari kegiatannya. Kyungsoo berbalik dari posisinya dan segera memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang. Sungmin membiarkan tingkah dongsaengnya itu untuk bermanja-manja.

"Appa, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Heechul menaikan kedua alisnya seraya bingung melihat perubahan ekspresi Sungmin yang menjadi serius.

"Katakan saja!"

"Appa, aku ingin mengundurkan diri dari tugas yang Appa berikan. Aku merasa tidak sanggup untuk menjalankan Markas ini." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai bisa Ia rasakan pelukan Kyungsoo yang terlepas dan kini sudah duduk disampingnya dan Heechul yang mendekat kearahnya.

"Bolehkan aku tahu apa alasanmu memutuskan hal ini Sungmin? Jika kau mengundurkan diri lalu siapa yang akan menggantikan Appa? Kau tahu sekarang Appa sudah menjadi kepala kepolisian Korea tentu hal yang tidak mungkin untuk Appa memimpin Markas ini juga."

"Aku hanya ingin berhenti sebagai seorang Intel. Aku ingin menjadi Sungmin yang dulu. Hidup tanpa rasa khawatir akan orang yang akan menyerangku, bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa harus membawa handgun atau rompi anti peluru dan aku ingin berada disamping Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku, Appa?" Sungmin merasakan ketika Heechul tengah memeluknya sekarang. Heechul menatap wajah Sungmin dan menaruh tangan kanannya pada bahu Sungmin.

"Apakah kau akan bahagia jika aku menyetujui permintaanmu?" Heechul melihat ketika Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Lalu siapa yang akan mengantikan posisiku? Kau tahu posisi itu sudah aku persiapkan untuk dirimu, Sungmin." Tanya Heechul kembali.

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Sungmin mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Appa, aku merasa posisi itu tepat untuk Kyungsoo." Sungguh baik Heechul dan Kyungsoo terkejut dengan perkataan Sungmin.

"Hyung, jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mempunyai pengalaman apapun didalam dunia Intelejen ini." Kyungsoo memukul bahu Sungmin sebagai ungkapan terkejutannya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum sementara Heechul memperhatikan Sungmin seakan menunggu lanjutan dari ucapan Sungmin.

"Tidakkah Appa juga menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki kemampuan yang tidak dapat diremehkan. Insting Kyungsoo lebih tajam, Pemikirannya sangat mendetail bahkan Intelegensinya juga tinggi terbukti dengan kemampuannya dalam mengoperasikan beberapa senjata padahal Ia hanya belajar dari video yang pernah aku kirimkan. Mungkin ia belum sempurna tapi aku yakin jika Kyungsoo dilatih dengan baik Ia akan menyamai kemampuan Appa."

Heechul tak meragukan apa yang dikatakan Sungmin karena semua yang dikatakan Sungmin memang benar. Beberapa hal telah Kyungsoo lakukan diluar perkiraannya, perlahan Heechul mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan Ji Hyo –_mendiang sang istri_- saat ia mengatakan kepada Heechul bahwa putra keduanya itu memiliki kemampuan yang tidak akan pernah Heechul kira. Inikah maksud dari ucapan Ji Hyo? Heechul hanya mampu mengatakan didalam hatinya sembari menatap kedua putranya yang duduk didepannya.

"Aku akan tetap membantu Kyungsoo menjadi seorang Intel yang hebat. Hanya saja aku tak ingin dilibatkan dalam berbagai kasus. Bagaimanapun juga aku ingin dongsaengku yang manis ini menjadi seperti Appa." Sungmin mengatakan dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Sungmin Hyung, apakah benar kau akan menjadi hyungku yang dulu jika aku menyetujui ucapanmu? Apakah kau benar-benar akan bahagia jika berada disamping Kyuhyun hyung?" Sungmin kembali menganggukan kepalanya membalas pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Baik, hyung. Aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu." Sungmin tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan dengan nada tegas dari dongsaengnya itu.

Heechul kembali memeluk kedua putranya dengan erat. "Jika kau merasa bahagia dengan keputusanmu maka lakukan Sungmin! Appa sangat merindukan waktu-waktu disaat kau merasa bahagia. Appa akan menyetujui permohonanmu lalu kembalilah menjadi Sungmin, putraku yang dulu! Lagipula benar yang kau katakan kita terlalu lama melupakan Kyungsoo padahal banyak kemampuan yang tersembunyi didalam didirinya."

.

.

.

.

Jika Kyuhyun ingin memilih dimana saat yang paling membahagiakan bagi hidupnya. Ia akan memilih sekarang ini. Dimana saat ia terbaring lemah diatas bed yang terdapat disalah satu ruangan yang dulu hampir dibenci Kyuhyun. _Ruang Perawatan_. Lalu kenapa sekarang bagi Kyuhyun ini membahagiakan?

Alasannya adalah pria yang sedang merawatnya sekarang. Ya, Sungmin. Tentu saja Kyuhyun senang karena hampir sepuluh jam disetiap harinya Sungmin berada disampingnya. Sekedar untuk makan, berganti baju, atau pergi kekamar mandi semua hal dilakukannya dengan bantuan Sungmin. Jangan salahkan tingkah manja dari Kyuhyun karena Sungmin-pun dengan senang hati melakukannya. Ia merasa sangat nyaman dan kembali menemukan sosoknya yang pernah menghilang. Sungmin merasa jujur pada dirinya ketika bersama Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun merasa begitu memiliki tujuan hidup ketika bersama Sungmin.

"Sungmin, kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Apakah kau tidak merasa sia-sia sudah belajar selama empat tahun di Jerman?" Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sungmin dan kembali melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sungmin.

"Aku tidak benar-benar keluar. Aku akan meluangkan waktu menjadi pengajar disini hanya saja aku tak akan bergabung dalam penanganan kasus." Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sedikit ragu dengan keputusannya.

"Tuan Heechul tidak marah padamu?"

"Awalnya Appa terkejut dengan keputusannku untuk tidak lagi bergabung dan memberikan posisi yang seharusnya aku pegang untuk dilimpahkan kepada Kyungsoo. Lalu setelah aku memberikan alasannya Appa akhirnya menyetujui dan menghormati keputusanku." Sungmin kembali menjelaskan kepada Kyuhyun dengan penuh kesabaran. Ya, tentu saja Kyuhyun sedikit kesal dengan keputusan Sungmin yang dibuat tanpa berbincang dengannya.

"Tuan Heechul sangat bijaksana. Tapi apakah Kyungsoo dapat menjalankan Markas ini dengan baik nantinya? Dia masih terlalu muda dan tak mempunyai basic pendidikan Intelejen seperti dirimu." Kyuhyun bukan tidak percaya dengan dongsaeng Sungmin itu hanya saja menjabat pimpinan tertinggi dalam satu Markas Intelejen harus memiliki standar kemampuan yang menurut Kyuhyun harus hebat dalam berbagai hal. Paling tidak menurut Kyuhyun satu hal pertama Ia harus lebih tua darinya. Kyungsoo berjarak tiga tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Jangan meragukan seseorang, Kyu. Mungkin Kyungsoo terlihat biasa saja tetapi dia memiliki sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah kau sangka. "_He has_ _a sharp mind and a strong intuition_". Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya tapi itu adalah kelebihan Kyungsoo."

"Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Kau ingat Kyu? Ketika penyerangan sewaktu aku baru tiba si Seoul. Kyungsoo sanggup memecah kode pada sedan mewah itu lalu Ia sanggup menggunakan PSG-1 untuk membunuh anak buah Dong Shok yang menyerangku. Saat penculikan aku oleh Dong Shok. Bukankah dia yang membantu agar kalian menemukan keberadaanku. Ya, melalui sebuah chip yang ia buat dan dipasangkan pada jam tangan milikku. Satu lagi saat penyerangan diballroom jika saja Kyungsoo tak menyuruhku untuk mengenakan rompi anti peluru mungkin aku sudah mati sekarang ini."

"Tapi itu bukan jaminan untuk dia bisa menjalankan Markas besar ini? Bukan aku bermaksud untuk tidak percaya hanya saja ia belum cukup siap." Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mencoba untuk berargumen dengan Sungmin. Sungmin menghela nafas panjang dan menempelkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aku percaya dia bisa menjalankan ini semua. Kau mau percaya padaku Kyu?" Entah kenapa Sungmin seperti punya kekuatan pada tatapan matanya itu. "a magical eyes" dan Kyuhyun akan melemah jika sudah seperti ini.

"Baiklah aku akan percaya padamu. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selain menjadi pengajar disini?" Kyuhyun tak akan berkomentar lagi untuk masalah itu saat Sungmin sudah memohon dengan gaya andalannya.

"Entahlah? Aku belum mempunyai rencana." Sungmin menggeleng kemudian memiringkan kepalanya seperti sedang berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau menjadi perawat setiaku?"

"Diam, Kyu! Aku tidak mood untuk bercanda denganmu hari ini." Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun.

"Aku serius, Sungmin. Maukah kau mendampingiku? Kurasa Tuan Heechul juga tak akan membiarkan putranya untuk menjalankan hubungan tanpa ada suatu ikatan yang resmi." Kyuhyun membuka laci pada meja kecil yang terletak disamping bednya. Ada sebuah paperbag kecil berwarna pink dengan hiasan pita pada bagian atasnya. Kyuhyun menyerahkan kepada Sungmin. Sungmin terlihat ragu saat paperbag itu berpindah ketangannya.

"Bukalah!" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut.

Dengan hati-hati Sungmin membuka ikatan pita itu. Sungmin menahan nafasnya ketika paper bag itu sudah terbuka dan terdapat sebuah kotak berwarna biru didalamnya. Sungmin mengeluarkan kotak dan membukanya perlahan. Betapa terkejutnya Sungmin bahkan nafasnya terasa berhenti ketika sebuah cincin berwarna silver terdapat didalam kotak itu.

"_Would u marry me_?"

Sungmin tak mampu lagi berkata-kata mendengar permohonan dari Kyuhyun. Sepertinya semua kosakata yang ada didalam otaknya perlahan menghilang. Sungmin hanya bisa mendekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangan putihnya. Mata itu perlahan basah dan mengalir disela sudutnya. Tapi percayalah ini airmata kebahagiaan yang jujur dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin.

"Jika kau sanggup melindungi kalungku selama enam tahun itu berarti kau akan sanggup untuk menjaga cincin ini seumur hidupmu. Benarkan Sungmin?" Sungmin tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, ia hanya bisa mengangguk dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Keindahan itu tidak mengharuskan pada sebuah kemewahan dan kerumunan orang yang menyaksikannya. Biarkan Tuhan yang menjalankan takdirnya dan menuliskan semua harapan itu menjadi kenyataan. Kedua insan yang bertahan pada keyakinan perasaannya dan usaha untuk selalu menjaganya walaupun begitu banyak perjalanan terjal yang menghampirinya. Nyatanya Tuhan menghadiahkan mereka sesuatu yang indah pada akhirnya.

Ini bukan pada gedung mewah dengan dekorasi jutaan dollar untuk menjadi penghiasnya. Ini hanya sebuah taman yang tidak terlalu luas. Bagian tengahnya telah dibentuk seperti kubah berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga lily dan mawar sebagai tambahan aksennya. Terdapat sebuah kapel kecil didalam bangunan kubah itu.. Jalur yang menggambarkan seperti altar gereja dihiasi dengan karpet putih menutupi rumput-rumput hijau. Bangku-bangku dengan penutup kain putih diikat dengan pita gold telah dipenuhi oleh para tamu. Satu buah grand piano berwarna hitam terletak disebelah kanan.

Seorang pria mengenakan setelah jas putih tengah berdiri didepan miniatur sebuah kapel kecil. Ia terlihat berulang kali mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat erat. Gugup, takut atau senang? Entahlah hanya pria itu yang tahu jawabannya. Rambut ikalnya yang telah disulap menjadi lurus menambah kesan elegan pada diri seorang Kyuhyun. Ya, dia adalah Kyuhyun.

Suara dentingan piano pada melodi indah yang tengah dimainkan membuat Kyuhyun kembali tersadar. Semua para tamu yang hadir segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ketika dua orang pria mulai masuk berjalan diatas altar. Pandangan Kyuhyun begitu terpaku pada sosok pria yang lebih muda dengan mengenakan setelan jas yang sama dengannya. Jas berwarna putih dengan tambahan potongan yang lebih panjang dibagian belakangnya. Wajahnya yang dipoles dengan make up tipis mungkin hanya bedak dan tambahan blush on pink disekitar pipi chubbynya membuat pria itu terlihat sangat cantik. Rambut pirangnya yang dibuat agak ikal menambah kesan sangat mengagumkan. Bahkan para tamu yang hadir tak bisa menutupi kekaguman mereka pada sosok itu. Pandangannya sedang menatap Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun tak berhenti untuk terus tersenyum.

"Aku serahkan anakku kepadamu." Ucap Heechul ketika berada didepan kapel. Tangan Sungmin yang semula berada dipergelangan tangannya, Ia berikan kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerima dan membawanya untuk berdiri dihadapan seorang pendeta.

Inilah disaat janji suci itu terucapkan.

"Kyuhyun, bersediakah anda menerima Sungmin untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam suka maupun duka, selama-lamanya hingga maut memisahkan?"

Kyuhyun menatap wajah sang pendeta lalu menjawab dengan tegas. "**Saya bersedia.**"

"Sungmin, bersediakah anda menerima Kyuhyun untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam suka maupun duka, selama-lamanya hingga maut memisahkan?"

Sungmin melirik sedikit kearah Kyuhyun kemudian kembali menatap sang pendeta dengan tersenyum. Sungmin-pun menjawab dengan nada penuh keyakinan. "**Saya bersedia.**"

**oooooooooo**

Terima kasih Tuhan...

Sungguh kebahagiaan itu telah menjadi atmosfir tersendiri pada pagi hari untuk semua orang yang menjadi saksi sebuah penyatuan kisah cinta yang tak mengenal batas suatu perbedaan. Sekali lagi mereka bukan ingin menentang suatu norma. Mereka tak ingin melukai suatu anugrah indah Tuhan atas nama cinta justru mereka ingin memelihara itu dengan janji suci yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Mereka yang tahu bahagia untuk mereka itu seperti apa? Bukan kita, kalian ataupun siapapun diluar sana. Ya, hanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Untuk itu ijinkan mereka berbahagia dan hidup berdampingan untuk saling melindungi...

_I"ll Protect U_ tidak hanya sebuah ungkapan klise bagi seorang Kyuhyun tapi itu adalah janji yang telah tersimpan untuk seorang Sungmin. Selamanya.

**- THE END -**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

*** Akhirnya dhee menepati janji untuk publish chapter terakhir I'll Protect U.

*** Semoga chapter terakhir ini menjawab semua pertanyaan dichapter-chapter sebelumnya. Akhirnya KyuMin menikah. Mungkin kurang romance tapi jujur dhee senenk banget saat nulis mereka menikah (beneran ngebayangin mereka didepan altar). Karena cuma didunia FF yang bisa bikin mereka kaya gitu hiks...hiks... kok dhee jadi sedih?

*** Untuk semua kata2 yang masih berantakan, tanda baca yang masih asal, adegan action yang rada sadis sampe bikin para chingudeul tegang dan romance yang masih gatot. Dhee minta maaf atas kekurangannya.

*** Setelah ini dhee mau nge-share salah satu FF chapter dhee yang ngga kalah menegangkan ( Tegang lagi? Maklum dah,,, ide dari dhee ngga jauh2 dari hal yang aneh bin ajaib) tapi setelah dhee natalan yach... sekalian bantuin Rachael buat nyari jejak si Zen yang ngga tahu lagi ngabur kemana? Tiba-tiba itu anak menghilang dari peredaran galaksi bimasakti.

*** Special Thanks to :

- Zen n Rachael ( yang setia ngingetin untuk update dan jadi reader pertama tiap FF aneh bin ajaib yang dhee buat )

- Minnie alias si-lepi yang bertambah lemot karena kebanyakan dhee isi dengan FF dan video KyuMin – YAOI huaha..ha... **lol

- Tentunya untuk semua reader yang selalu nyempetin waktunya untuk baca tiap chapter dari I'll Protect U dan buat reader yang udah nyiapin jempol atau review2 untuk FF ini.

**Zahra Amelia, Youngfish, myevilsmile, DANHOBAKMING, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, ming0101, Princess Pumkins ELF, sunyoung, sitara1083, ayachi casey, vietaKyu, Tika, memey mourine, Pacarnya Sungmin, coffeewie kyumin, Liaa, chowin, KimRyeonii, Shywona489, aii chan, najika bunny, vnovgyu, Qniee love nest, gaemazikyu, blue minra, paprikapumkin, NiMin Shippers, Kanaya, baby ming01, Jung Mingsoo, Vetrisiayoung, lovegood cherry, JOYeerrElpeu, ianshyfly3424, cherrizka980826, minnie-minnie-mine, choYeonRin, Nisrina, ammyikmubmik, WhiteViolin, syasherly, Nhia Petals, 137, Aisah92, Choi Kyo Joon, Dongrim88, SongHyoJin, lee junmin, puthri mala99, ryeosomNia14, elinmeong, Guest.**

**Best Regards**

**Dhee**


End file.
